Ties
by Nammyeee
Summary: 12 anos se passaram desde a morte de Hughes. A visita da Imperatriz de Creta traz o conhecimento de uma Alquimia esquecida no tempo. Elicia Hughes parte então em uma jornada com dois irmãos em busca de respostas. Será que é possível trazer os mortos de volta?
1. Taboo

Neste mundo, não existe troca equivalente.

Este mundo é injusto, ele tira as coisas mais importantes e em troca, fica somente o vazio que chamamos de **Solidão.**

Costumavam dizer que um soldado morre como um herói, que em época de Guerra, cada sacrifício é lembrado com honra.

Tem vezes em que quero acreditar nisso, mas a morte nunca me trouxe honra e nem heroísmo, ela me trouxe apenas a lembrança de uma pessoa que se dizia meu pai e que dizia que iria cuidar da nossa família por longos anos. O irônico é que estes anos foram tão curtos, que sequer lembro seu rosto ou voz; a única coisa que possuo, é uma foto amarelada e um túmulo ao qual não visito faz 5 anos.

Embarco nesta jornada para recuperar a coisa mais importante, algo que me foi roubado: Meu pai.

**TIES**

A FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTION.

**PRÓLOGO**

**TABOO**

O dia começava preguiçoso. O Sol parecia não querer sair e o tempo estava mais fresco que de costume, era um sinal de que o inverno chegava em Amestris. As casas da Cidade Central haviam crescido desde a última vez que podia lembrar, também pudera, a revolução chegara após um longo conflito e a paz parecia reinar absoluta. Não se ouvia mais falar em guerras, Homúnculos, Ishval ou qualquer coisa que trouxesse medo.

O mundo estava em paz.

Na janela de seu quarto, a primeira luz do dia adentrava lentamente. A cama estava mais afastada e demorou a incomodá-la. A noite em claro havia dado resultado, podia-se ver grandes manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos e a cara incomodada ao ver que o dia começara.

- Elicia, vamos acordar! Ande, querida. – A voz doce ecoou pelo seu quarto.

Uma garota de longos cabelos amendoados se revirou na cama. As madeixas lisas escorregavam por seu corpo miúdo, a pele pálida era iluminada pelo sol e lhe dava uma aparência quase cadavérica.

- Meu Deus, menina! – A senhora adentrara o quarto e puxara as cobertas. – Há quanto tempo que não come algo decente?!

Elicia abrira os olhos de tom esmeralda e encarara a mãe com raiva. O rosto arredondado estava mais murcho que o normal, ela podia creditar isso à falta de comida; não havia tempo para sentir fome.

- Ah, acho que comi... há uns três dias atrás? – Ela resmungou.

Gracia, uma senhora que aparentava ter pouco mais de 40 anos, olhava incomodada para a filha. Colocara sua mão sob a cintura e a pegara pelas pernas, puxando violentamente a filha para o chão.

- Wow! – A menina rolara para o duro chão de madeira.

- Vou enfiar comida nessa boca nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em vida! Vamos! – E começara a arrastar a filha quarto afora.

Era como um ritual, Elicia decorara. A mão vinha lhe acordar no mesmo horário – 5:50 – lhe tirava da cama nem que fosse a pontapés e a forçava a comer alguma coisa. Esse ritual começara há 5 anos, quando a garota tinha 10 anos e resolvera estudar a arte da Alquimia. Não era necessariamente obrigatório passar fome, mas Elicia queria absorver todo o conhecimento necessário para o que pretendia fazer.

Elicia havia estabelecido uma meta, após encontrar um documento que mudaria toda sua vida; ela iria trazer seu pai de volta, nem que tivesse de fazer o inimaginável. Ela sabia que muita gente havia falhado, mas ela não cometeria os mesmos erros, iria chegar aonde todos sequer sonharam.

- Se seu pai estivesse aqui, garanto que ia ficar muito bravo. – Gracia falava com naturalidade e um sorriso no rosto.

- É. – A menina magrela e de média estatura continuava a ser arrastada pelo chão. – Mamãe, andou praticando musculação?

- Hm? – Ela continua a puxar a filha escada abaixo. Podia-se ouvir os sons da cabeça da menina estalar a cada degrau percorrido.

- Ai! É que... você consegue... AIII, me puxar mais fáci—uh! – Ela batera com violência em outro degrau.

Gracia rira do comentário e continuara a segurar a menina pelas pernas.

Elicia se lembrava ainda da época em que escutara escondida à conversa de Roy – grande amigo de seu pai – com a mãe, falavam sobre um tal de arquivamento de documentos e condecoração post-mortem para meu pai. Ele segurava uma pasta amarelada nas mãos e mostrara para minha mãe, continha papéis e fotos que eu não conseguia decifrar.

Esperei pacientemente o Senhor Roy sair e minha mãe se distrair, procurei o local aonde havia sido guardado o documento e, para meu horror, descobri que se tratava de fotos e análises sobre o assassinato de meu pai. Não havia heroísmo ali, não como me contaram; havia sangue e um corpo, uma imagem que não conseguia assimilar com a do homem amável e sorridente.

_- Elicia? – A voz de sua mãe ao adentrar a sala ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Seus olhos se arregalaram. – Larga isso!_

_- Mamãe? – Elicia queria segurar, se conter, mas as lágrimas malditas escorriam violentamente de seus olhos. – por... por que não me mostraram isso?! QUEM FEZ ISSO COM O PAPAI?_

_Elicia caíra de joelhos e largar os papéis inconscientemente. Ela chorava e gritava desesperada, Gracia correra e abraçara a filha._

_- Eles o pegaram, querida._

_- Mas, e o papai? Por que ele não voltou?!_

_- Hm... – Gracia tentava sorrir. – Nem sempre temos uma troca equivalente. Pegamos os caras maus, mas seu pai quis continuar lá em cima, sabe?_

_- Não é justo!_

_- Eu sei, eu sei. – Gracia acariciava a cabeça da filha e tentava confortá-la. – Não chore, meu amor._

Desde aquela época, Elicia decidira mudar essa realidade. Começara a estudar as leis da Alquimia e achar uma brecha, algo que lhe desse uma maneira de trazer seu pai de volta.

Se a tecnologia em menos de 10 anos fizera Amestris evoluir na ciência, criando automails que auxiliavam no funcionamento do coração e até mesmo automails que substituíam alguns ossos, por que a Alquimia não poderia trazer alguém de volta dos mortos? Se havia um tabu para isso, nada mais justo que ele ser quebrado.

- Veja só, fiz o que mais gosta. – Gracia sorrira para a filha.

Elicia forçara um sorriso torto para a mãe. Ela bem que tentava, apesar de ser muito compreensiva e amorosa, a mãe mudara ao longo dos anos, ficara mais dura e mais fechada. Os anos, para minha mãe, foram gentis para sua aparência, mas sua personalidade parecia ter mudado; não a via sorrir com naturalidade, ela parecia sofrer com o que acontecera há 5 anos.

- Obrigada, mamãe. – Elicia estava descabelada, não se lembrava da última vez em que penteara os cabelos. Ela ainda estava de pijamas, pés descalços e rosto sonolento.

- Tem de estar bem alimentada, forte e animada para os exames. É ano que vem, não é?

Elicia acenou animadamente com a cabeça.

- Hm. Quero seguir os passos do papai, vou me alistar no Exército.

- Mas Alquimista? – Gracia parecia incerta. – Tem certeza?

- Sim. – Elicia respondeu. A menina enrolava os cabelos em um coque desajeito e o prendia com a primeira coisa que achara na frente. – Acho que conseguiria ir bem nos exames, estou estudando desde os 10 anos.

Gracia parecia orgulhosa, acariciara a cabeça da filha com zelo.

- Você tem a astúcia do seu pai, ele era genial. Com certeza será um prodígio.

- Mas o tio Ed se saiu melhor, ele ainda é a grande lenda entre os Alquimistas. Depois dele, ninguém conseguiu entrar no exército antes dos 16. – Elicia parecia concentrada enquanto falava. – Quero ser melhor que ele, farei o que ele não pôde e irei mudar a história, pode apostar.

Gracia parecia ter recebido um choque, tamanha fora a mudança de expressão, ela congelara a expressão e parara de mover o corpo. Parecia ter ouvido algo terrível.

- Tomara que consiga, amor. – Ela retornou a si e foi se afastando lentamente.

Elicia não a culpava.

O exame de admissão estava previsto para dali uns 11 meses, mas a garota pretendia colocar seu plano em ação naquela noite. Ela sabia que a mãe iria visitar Edward e sua família no interior, iria deixá-la aos cuidados de uma babá – aos 15 anos? Francamente! – e que teria uma oportunidade única.

- Tem certeza de que não irá esquecer de comer? – Gracia parecia preocupada.

- Três refeições ao dia. – Elicia garantiu.

- Banho?

- Pelo menos uma vez?

- Nada de destruir seu quarto, certo? Paguei uma fortuna da última vez pelo conserto. – Gracia sorriu. – Serão somente 3 dias, a tia Winry queria me mostrar os filhos.

Elicia sorriu e viu a mãe sair da casa com pesar nos olhos. Assim que fechara a porta e sua babá sumira cozinha adentro, a garota perdera a expressão feliz e fechara o semblante.

Ela subira lentamente a escada e partira para seu quarto. Começara a afastar todos os móveis e limpar o piso. Pegara alguns instrumentos, ingredientes que guardava dentro de um armário e, por fim, um grande e velho livro.

- Aquele velhote do tio Ed sempre errou na parte crucial. – Elicia resmungava. Ela caminhava pelo quarto completamente bagunçado e desenhava com o auxílio de um giz, um enorme círculo. – Uma gota de sangue? Uma troca precisa ser mais do equivalente, essa regra é errônea.

Se o corpo de um humano saudável era composto por litros de água, carbono, amônia e sabe-se lá quantos mais ingredientes, faltava o essencial: O peso de uma alma, o valor da alma humana.

Elicia estudara tantos anos tentando descobrir qual seria o valor desta parte, chegara à conclusão que uma vida só podia ser trocada por outra.

- Se eu der parte do meu corpo, estarei dando parte da alma, certo? – Ela murmurava. A menina olhou para o lado mais extremo do quarto e admirou a foto com seu pai, a única que possuía. – Se eu colocar algo pessoal dele, posso chamar sua alma para este corpo que criarei. Algo como seus óculos...

Elicia segurava aqueles óculos velhos e enferrujados, a última lembrança que restara do pai. Ela pressionou fortemente o objeto, mordeu os lábios e soltou um suspiro.

- Vai dar certo, estudei pra isso. Não vai voltar para mim, a Alquimia é absoluta. Se eu acertar isso, ele vai voltar.

A garota andou em volta do círculo e foi depositando os ingredientes para um corpo humano, jogou os óculos de seu pai no centro e parou diante do mesmo. Ela segurava em uma das mãos uma grande faca, grande o bastante e afiada o suficiente para cortar um material muito resistente.

- O Grande erro foi uma gota de sangue. Uma vida não é criada com isso. Mas se eu der parte do meu corpo, isso muda. É mais do que sangue, mais do que carne. – Ela fechara os olhos, o corpo tremia. – Estou oferecendo parte da minha alma, não é?

Elicia fechou o punho esquerdo e o estendeu para frente. Ela sabia que precisaria de ao menos um braço para executar o trabalho, o outro era desnecessário. Ela respirou fundo, cerrou os dentes e com toda a força que tinha, desceu a faca na direção de seu braço fechado.

Sangue esguichou por todo o círculo, a garota arregalou os olhos e berrou o mais alto que pôde. Ela sentia o calor, a dor excruciante percorrer cada canto de seu corpo; sentia lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos e o suor percorrer sua pele tamanha magnitude da dor.

Ela ouvir a sua babá subir as escadas ao ouvir os gritos e sabia que precisava se apressar. Precisava terminar o trabalho o mais depressa o possível.

Elicia tentou se erguer, gemendo desesperadamente. Ela olhou seu braço caído ao chão, ainda com o punho cerrado e sangue escorrendo das veias dilaceradas. A faca estava caída próximo de seu pé, só podia ver sangue.

Uma hemorragia como aquela, iria matá-la em alguns minutos, precisava correr.

- Por favor, dê certo. – A menina respirou fundo, segurando o choro e a dor horrenda que a dominava e enfiou o braço saudável no círculo. A palma de sua mão tocou a borda do desenho e o mesmo começou a ganhar vida.

- ELICIA! – Sua babá batia na porta, mas a mesma se encontrava trancada. – Eli- Vou chamar seu tio!

O círculo ganhara uma tonalidade azul e raios pareciam surgir de dentro do mesmo. Os ingredientes pareciam ganhar vida e sambavam ao redor da luz, pareciam estar ganhando outro tipo de forma. Um vento muito forte dominou o local junto de um barulho ensurdecedor.

Todo o quarto ganhava vida, os móveis começaram a flutuar no ar e rodopiar em torno do círculo

- Está dando certo, não está!? – Elicia fechara um dos olhos. Não podia enxergar bem e sentia a força sendo drenada do corpo, a hemorragia estava causando alguns efeitos colaterais.

A garota sorriu e riu histericamente ao ver o círculo começar a tomar forma. Parecia que algo se movia dentro dele, algo tomava a forma parecida de um humano. Um adulto?

- Pap- - Elicia travara. Os olhos não piscavam e a boca permanecera aberta.

O círculo parecia ter parado de produzir energia num súbito e naquele instante, uma enorme explosão ocorrera lançando todos os móveis para os lados e arrebentando boa parte do quarto.

A garota havia saído ilesa, mas algo ocorria em seu corpo. Ela notou que sombras surgiam do círculo, coisas que se pareciam com mãos e braços, mas negras. As mãos agarraram seu rosto e parte do que restara do braço esquerdo.

- MAS O QUE-?! – Seus olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram, sangue escorreu de sua boca no instante em que os braços atingiram sua face e corpo.

Os braços tocaram em seu ombro esquerdo, inchado e dilacerado pela amputação calculada. A garota berrou ao ver todo seu ombro desaparecer em sangue e carne putrefata, os braços pareciam comer o que restara do lado esquerdo de seu corpo, sua face estava ficando cheia de veias negras saltitando por toda a extensão e sangue parecia brotar de sua boca. Elicia tombou no chão e vomitou uma quantidade absurda do líquido vermelho.

- Mas... – Ela gritou desesperadamente. – AHH! Isso não pod- UGGH!

Os braços arrancaram o que restara de seu ombro e partiram para suas costelas, pareciam arrancar uma a uma e transformar os ossos em pó. A garota se debatia no chão, incapaz de se erguer e berrava por ajuda.

Ela se sentiu arrastada, olhou para os braços e viu que estava sendo dilacerada em todas as partes do corpo e arrastada para o centro do círculo.

- Não, não, NÃO! – Ela repetia desesperadamente. – EU DEI PARTE DO MEU CORPO!

Os braços a engoliram em um grande vórtice negro e a fez desaparecer do local, uma bolha de sangue foi expelida do vórtice e a menina sumiu.

- Hey.

Elicia estava deitada, os olhos se abriram para admirar o vazio. Ela estava com seus pijamas, um short e uma blusa preta sem nenhum detalhe. Os cabelos soltos e penteados, assim como o corpo saudável e bem nutrido. Ela se sentara rapidamente, perdida em pensamentos.

- Mas onde... ? – Ela esfregara os olhos, confusa.

- Demorou a acordar, dorminhoca. – A voz conhecida a fez saltar.

Elicia se ergueu e virou para frente. Tudo era branco, não havia fim e nem começo, mas diante dela, estava seu pai. O grande Hughes estava ali, com as mãos ob a cintura e com um sorriso branco.

- Pa... – Ela murmurou.

Hughes fechou os olhos, ainda sorridente.

- Papai? – Ela esboçou um sorriso tímido, o rosto vermelho.

Mas Hughes se desfez imediatamente, tomando a forma de um mero contorno, algo que se assimilava a um corpo humano. Este contorno não tinha olhos ou nariz, tinha apenas um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah! Meu pai! – Elicia se desesperou.

- E aí? – A figura se sentara, dobrando os joelhos e abrindo um largo sorriso. – O que achou?

- Eh? Quem é você?

- Mas sempre a mesma pergunta? – A figura parecia se lamentar. – As pessoas exigem respostas para coisas que já estão definidas, não está contente de ver seu pai? Por que iria querer mais?

- Mas ele não está aqui! O que fez com ele?!

- Eu? Nada. – A figura deu de ombros. – Seu pai está morto há anos, nada que se possa fazer em relação a isso. Eu, por outro lado, posso mostrar como ele era. Mas não posso trazê-lo de volta.

- Mas eu fiz corretamente! Ele tem que voltar! QUERO A ALMA DELE! – Elicia se desesperara, ela arregalara os olhos e começara a chorar. – Eu dei meu braço, coloquei os ingredientes, até peguei os óculos para chamar sua alma!

A figura dera uma risada histérica.

- Os óculos? Ah. – A pessoa se erguera e caminhara ao redor da menina. – Um objeto não pode trazer uma alma dos mortos, pode? Um braço não substitui uma vida, assim como não se troca uma vida pela outra. A Alquimia é perfeita, não há brechas. Uma alma não pode ficar em um corpo que não lhe pertence, assim como seu corpo não segurará uma alma que já se desprendeu.

- Não aprendeu com o erro dos outros, não?

- Mas então... foi tudo em vão? – A menina parecia desolada.

- Não em vão, você encontrou a mim. Aquele que chama de Deus, Tudo, o Criador. Eu posso lhe dar algo, mas não sem algo em troca.

- Por que eu iria querer algo? – Elicia resmungou.

- Porque eu sou você, represento tudo e sei de tudo. Sou a verdade que tanto julgou saber. Você é prisioneira de sua própria ignorância, mergulhada em sua tristeza, esquece que a vida é um bem impossível de ser criado artificialmente. – A figura parecia ter perdido o sorriso e apontava para Elicia. – A menina cuja inocência era o maior adjetivo, hoje não passa de uma mísera escrava da _Verdade._

Elicia estava perdida em pensamentos, não podia ter calculado tão errado. Não tinha pensado que iria falhar aonde todos tinham, ela tinha que ser diferente.

- No que eu errei? Me diz!

A figura abriu um sorriso.

- Aonde todos, menos uma pessoa, erraram. – Respondeu com frieza.

A garota não sabia o que dizer, sentiu algo a observando e se virou para trás. Algo que se parecia um olho a observava, os mesmos braços que destruíram seu corpo, puxavam-na para este olho. Era como se adentrasse um local escuro, um quarto sem saídas. Ela tentou se segurar, arranhou o chão e berrou por ajuda.

- Por favor! – Ela implorou

- Você quis isso. Sabia do erro dos demais e ainda assim desejou isso, não posso fazer nada a não ser dar o que pediu.

A garota gritou mais alto e foi trancada dentro daquela porta, aonde o olho e os braços a arrastaram.

- A Verdade é absoluta, não? – A figura parecia lamber os lábios de prazer ao ouvir os gritos desaparecerem subitamente.

_A verdade, que tantos buscam, sempre tem um preço. A Troca Equivalente parece soar como uma banalidade nesse momento. Para ter o conhecimento de Presente, Passado e Futuro não se necessita apenas de uma pedra ou sangue, ela requer toda sua sanidade, toda vida e até mesmo a alma. Ela a destrói por dentro e a consome aos poucos; por que não viver na ignorância? Por que humanos desejam tanto algo que lhes trará apenas dor e sofrimento?_

Elicia não conseguia entender o que acontecia naquele instante. Centenas de milhares de imagens cruzavam diante de seus olhos, eram cenas de um passado não muito distante e de conhecimentos que ela jamais obtivera durante os anos vividos. Podia ter certeza de que descobrira a fórmula para recriar algumas armas poderosas e tinha a impressão de que as imagens lhe mostravam um passado doloroso. Sua cabeça ardia com o fluxo de informação armazenado a força; os olhos pareciam esbugalhar, como se não aguentassem guardar tanta coisa em um só local.

- P-Pare! – Ela juntara as mãos e cobrira os olhos.

Os braços pareciam arrancar lentamente as partes que ela sacrificara durante o ritual. Elicia gritou ao ver seu braço esquerdo ser arrancado do corpo, assim como sentira uma dor terrível ao ver que algo era retirado de dentro de seu corpo.

Os braços carregavam algo vermelho, algo pulsante: Seu coração. Ou ao menos parte dele, ela vira os braços estilhaçarem o órgão e partirem para suas costelas.

Cada imagem que via, parecia ter algum preço e este era cobrado em seu corpo.

Foi então que vira imagens estranhas, de pessoas adorando mortos e escrevendo fórmulas párea trazê-los de volta; a alquimia que ela jamais vira, cruzava seus olhos e o nome era repetido centenas de vezes em sua mente: Alquimia da Morte.

Outras imagens cruzara sua mente, como a da morte de Hughes e do algoz de seu pai.

- Chega! Eu não queria isso! Eu não... – Ela paralisara ao ver o pai se encontrar com Envy, suas mãos tentavam alcançá-lo, mas fora tarde. Hughes caía ensanguentado no chão, com os olhos perdidos e a expressão cansada. – NÃO!

Novamente fora jogada contra sua vontade para outro lugar.

Caíra no escuro, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, o sangue ainda escorria do que restara do ombro e peito, seu rosto estava encarando o teto. O corpo jogado de qualquer maneira no quarto destruído.

Por que tinha de acontecer isso?

- Ah, não... não... – Ela sussurrava ainda lembrando-se daquelas imagens horrendas.

Elicia tentou se levantar. Havia se esquecido da Alquimia, a transmutação que dera errado para ela. A garota tentou se erguer, sentindo o coração falhar ao se mover lentamente.

Seus olhos pareciam ter parado de mover ao encontrar o resultado de seu sacrifício, sua boca tremia e lágrimas saíam sem qualquer percepção da menina. Elicia berrou em pânico.

Olhava para uma aberração, uma espécie de humano com carne viva à mostra. Os braços da figura se erguiam e tentavam lhe alcançar, os olhos avermelhados pareciam sangrar conforme seguiam Elicia pelo quarto.

- AHHH! – Ela se jogou no chão e começou a berrar o mais alto que pôde. – MAS QUE MERDA!

Por que não podia morrer logo?!

- El... Elic... – A aberração conseguia falar e tentava chamar seu nome.

Elicia continuo a gritar, a dor em seu peito aumentava e o sangue se acumulava no chão. A filha de Hughes sentia que estava perdendo a força, assim como seu coração parecia perder a força a cada segundo.

A porta de seu quarto fora arrombada com violência e duas pessoas surgiram apressadas.

- ELIC-! - A voz feminina pausara, provavelmente havia visto o que restara de sua Transmutação.

Barulhos de tiros ecoaram por todo o quarto. Elicia se encolheu e fechou os olhos, sentia-se fraca demais para descobrir quem eram os visitantes.

- Você está bem? – O homem lhe pegara e a segurara nos braços, não parecia ter dificuldades em segurar algo tão minúsculo e abatido como Elicia.

- Meu... pai.. – Elicia contraíra o músculo da face e começara a chorar novamente. – Aonde foi que eu errei? Aquele ali... não é ele!

Mas a figura permaneceu em silêncio.

- Precisamos levá-la para o Hospital Central.

Elicia fechara os olhos, sentia-se cansada demais e queria apenas encerrar aquilo. Perdeu a consciência e sonhara com a família reunida, como sempre, à mesa de jantar e seu pai dizendo que iria tirar mais fotos da pequena.

- Termine isso. – Roy Mustang saía lentamente do quarto.

Riza Hawkeye apontara a arma para a aberração e dera um tiro final, o ser desmontara no chão e começara a desaparecer em cinzas; Roy não olhou para trás, sendo escoltado por sua fiel companheira.

Já dizia uma pessoa cujo nome não vem à cabeça: "_Uma lição sem dor não tem significado. Isso porque as pessoas não conseguem obter nada sem sacrificar algo em troca. Essa é a Lei da Troca Equivalente"._

_Nunca uma lei foi tão absoluta como esta._


	2. Decepção

**Capítulo 1 **

**Decepção**

Costumam dizer que os filhos herdam os traços dos pais. Que estes traços costumam ser sempre os negativos, sendo que os positivos são aprendidos da pior maneira possível. Diziam que ser filha do Brigadeiro General Maes Hughes era um honra e também um azar, já que era impossível de superar alguém como ele.

- Ah, Winry! – Gracia exclamou.

A mãe de Elicia descera lentamente do trem, caminhava na direção da saída aonde uma mulher a aguardava; de aparência jovem e com uma criança nos braço, Winry Rockbell estava com os longos cabelos dourados presos e usava um vestido preto. Sua filha usava um vestido florido e duas maria-chiquinhas, não parecia ter mais de 5 anos.

Gracia sorria ao se aproximar da menina, que em tempos distantes, parecia ser tão nova e despreparada para a vida. Era de se surpreender como Winry crescera e se tornara uma pessoa tão segura e forte.

- Como tem passado? – Gracia perguntou.

Winry fez um sorriso forçado, fechara os olhos e nada respondeu. A mãe de Elicia parecia ter entendido e perdera completamente o semblante feliz que carregava.

- Não me diga que...

- Ligaram da capital e... – Winry parecia pesarosa. – Ed e Al pegaram o trem não faz 15 minutos. Disseram que Elicia está bem.

Gracia contraíra os olhos e se segurara para não sair dali correndo e embarcar no primeiro trem que encontrara.

- Acho que se eu voltar agora vai ser pior, não vai? – Ela murmurou.

- Quer que eu vá com você? Nossa família está no ramo de Automails e próteses, lembra? Podemos ajudar. – Winry esboçou um sorriso ainda cheio de dor.

- Por favor. – Ela respondeu, cansada. – Seria uma grande ajuda.

Winry sorrira e com a mão livre, pousara-a no ombro esquerdo de Gracia. A jovem esposa de Edward Elric acompanhou a amiga até um funcionário da estação e logo comprara as passagens para retornar à Capital o mais breve o possível.

O problema não precisava ser dito com palavras, todos sabiam que um dia isso iria acontecer; a questão era só quando Elicia iria tentar trazer o pai de volta. Pois a menina, que na época não parecia entender nada da vida e morte, não parecia tentada a cometer os mesmos erros que os irmãos Elric.

Mas todos sabiam que ela tentaria, um dia seguir os passos daquele que ainda é seu maior ídolo e que a Alquimia seria uma saída.

- Como ela está?

Os hospitais haviam melhorado muito desde a batalha que ocorrera na Cidade anos atrás. A tecnologia havia acompanhado esse desenvolvimento e conseguia salvar mais vidas.

Isso se devia ao grande esforço do Führer Roy Mustang que assumira há quase 4 anos o posto de governante de Amestris. Ele dizia que devia a uma pessoa melhorias do sistema médico do país e que isso seria a prioridade em seu governo. Esta pessoa provavelmente não se encontrava mais ali, mas Roy era conhecido por sempre manter as promessas.

Roy Mustang estava de pé, com seu quepe entre os braços, aguardando o médico sair da sala de cirurgias. O hospital era gigantesco, dezenas de pessoas cruzavam pelo Führer e faziam as devidas reverências para o comandante maior; Roy estava acompanhado de Riza e mais dois seguranças que o escoltavam aonde fosse. Ele olhava agoniado para a sala mais distante e esperava que alguém surgisse e lhe desse boas notícias.

- Ela ficará bem. – Riza se limitou a dizer.

- Onde essa menina estava com a cabeça? – Roy rangeu os dentes. – Eu prometi a ele que cuidaria dela, mas Elicia não está facilitando!

Riza balançou a cabeça.

- Ela estava pensando no pai. Todos cometem erros e este foi o primeiro de muitos que ela fará. Se sair dessa, provavelmente terá aprendido a lição.

- A um custo grande. – Roy murmurou. – Sabe do que estão chamando a filha do Brigadeiro General Hughes? A Alquimista da Morte.

Riza não parecia ter entendido o termo, mas não disse nada. Fez apenas uma expressão de indagação.

- Estão dizendo que é uma Alquimista com grande potencial no Exército, mas que lida com os mortos da maneira que não devia. Você viu aquela coisa no quarto dela, aquilo não era humano. Como posso autorizar a entrada de alguém com um título tão... mórbido?

- Ela é uma criança. Sempre pode recusar sua entrada. Haverão tantos exames, logo esquecerão do que ela fez.

O médico surgira no corredor e a conversa se encerrara ali. Roy correra até o cirurgião que ainda estava paramentado com as vestimentas cirúrgicas; por ser um hospital militar, o médico era forte e tinha uma expressão carregada, logo Roy sabia que ele não mentiria sob as condições da protegida.

- E então, doutor? – Roy indagou.

Como toda pessoa que sabia da posição de Roy, o médico batera continência e prosseguira.

- Foi um caso não usual. Nunca vimos nada parecido. – Ele disse com sinceridade. – A jovem aparentou ter perdido duas costelas do lado esquerdo do corpo, o braço inteiro se foi e não conseguimos entender como o corte foi tão preciso. Foi preciso utilizar bolsas de sangue para conter a hemorragia causa pelo estranho sumiço do membro.

_Ah, eu entendo._ Roy imaginou ironicamente.

- O mais intrigante foi o interior. Seus órgãos estão conservados e pudemos conter a hemorragia ocasionada pela perda do braço, porém... o coração parece ter sido afetado.

- Como? – Roy arqueara um das sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Parte dele simplesmente sumiu. É como se o coração não conseguisse mais bombear sangue corretamente, notamos que as veias que trazem o sangue sequer existem. Tivemos que implantar um aparelho que irá monitorar seus batimentos e prevenir que o coração falhe. Foi uma cirurgia inédita, Senhor. – O médico parecia orgulhoso com o trabalho que executara. – Ela está sedada, mas acredito que acordará em breve.

- Que tipo de aparelho estamos falando? – Roy questionou.

- Chamamos de Marca-Passo. É uma automail simples que acompanha o coração e o auxilia quando necessário. Agora, com relação ao membro perdido da paciente, sugiro que busquem alguém especializado em automails para a instalação correta. Fizemos pequenas correções para habilitar o implante, porém nada além disso.

- Há... Há algum risco iminente de vida? – Roy suspirou.

- Não. Está estável e fora de risco, Senhor.

- Entendido. Nós iremos fazer isso, doutor. – Riza declarara por fim e o médico se afastara.

Roy abaixara a cabeça e procurara o banco mais próximo para sentar. Levou suas mãos ao rosto e o enterrou com pesar; ele soltara um longo suspiro de decepção.

- Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer? Eu sempre estive de olho e estava tudo sob controle. – Lamentou-se.

Riza se conteve a ouvir os lamentos do Führer e nada disse. As pessoas passavam e não pareciam notar que o tão orgulhoso governador de Amestrtis estava ali, tão incapaz de fazer algo quanto todos.

_Elicia, acorde._

_Elicia!_

Seus olhos se abriram num súbito, a respiração parou por segundos e seu corpo se ergueu desesperadamente. Pensou estar no chão, mas quando olhou ao seu redor, notou que estava em uma confortável cama num quarto de tons pastéis. Notou que estava enfaixada do pescoço para baixo e que havia uma agulha fincada no braço direito, introduzindo soro e alguns medicamentos na veia.

Elicia olhou para o quarto e não sabia como havia chegado ali. Tentou se levantar da cama, apoiando os braços, mas percebeu que faltava algo; o braço esquerdo não mais existia, assim como dava a falta de algo ao tocar na lateral esquerda do peito e notar que simplesmente afundava a pele. Não existiam mais costelas ali, nem mesmo o braço, restava apenas o vazio.

Este vazio lhe fazia lembrar-se do grande erro que cometera e a vergonha invadia seus pensamentos. A garota fechou os olhos, tentando fugir da realidade, para não ter de enfrentar as pessoas que um dia jurou não decepcionar. Estava envergonhada por ter cometido um erro tão banal e sequer conseguia encarar o corpo deformado que adquirira.

Os olhos de Elicia percorreram o quarto e se depararam com a mãe, Gracia, encostada ao lado de sua cama em uma poltrona.

Já no canto mais distante, no lado oposto da cama de Elicia, estava Edward; o antigo Alquimista Federal estava sentado na beirada da grande janela e parecia dormir. Os longos cabelos loiros presos em um único laço, caíam sob seu ombro direito, sendo iluminados pelo sol.

- Tio Ed? – Elicia murmurou confusa. – Mas...

Ed deixara o pescoço entortar e acordara de súbito. Abrira os olhos e encarara Elicia com preocupação; o homem se ergueu e ajeitou as calças pretas de seda e ajustou o suspensório que as mantinha no lugar, a camisa branca estava mais impecável do que nunca, Winry devia ser uma boa dona de casa ou... Edward quem deveria ser. Só a ideia fazia Elicia tremer de medo.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse abrir esses olhos! – Ed caminhou apressadamente até ela.

Elicia notou que Edward crescera. Haviam se passado 10 anos desde a morte de Hughes e o fim da batalha com o _Pai. _Elicia sabia que Ed havia se retirado do exército e mantido uma vida pacata desde então, com exceção de algumas viagens que costumava fazer para realizar pesquisas sobre Alquimia. Ele provavelmente já passava dos 1,70cm e sempre se gabava quando crescia milímetros; embora estivesse saudável, sempre vinha à Cidade Central para fazer exames e verificar as condições do braço e perna que havia reconquistado. A vida do ex-Alquimista de Aço – ou Fullmetal Alchemist – era tranqüila, não raro, a filha de Hughes ouvia de Winry que Roy ou outros Generais pediam conselhos a Ed e Al, sobre problemas nos países vizinhos. Edward Elric era uma das poucas pessoas que Elicia admirava, porém nunca fosse admitir tal fato.

Mas ao ver o rapaz que já passara da casa dos 20, seu olhar se enchera de tristeza e a mente fora inundada por lembranças da Transmutação Humana falha; ela se envergonhara.

- Ah, tio Ed! – Ela contraíra os lábios e abaixara a cabeça. – Eu, eu, eu...

- Hei. – Ed acariciou sua cabeça. – Eu não vou ser a pessoa que irá te culpar por isso. Todo mundo erra, principalmente eu e o Alphonse. Eu deveria ter sido mais precavido e lhe explicado sobre as conseqüências de uma Alquimia falha e o ricocheteio que ela causa.

Elicia balançou a cabeça.

- Eu só queria vê-lo de novo, sabe? Vejo minha mãe chorando todos os dias, às vezes de noite de também. Queria tê-lo de volta, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos, mas aquilo que criei... Não era humano. – Ela lamentou. Lágrimas surgiram dos olhos com força e escorriam de maneira rápida pelas bochechas rosadas e rechonchudas. – Eu fiz tudo, paguei um preço e parece que perdi mais ainda!

Ed acenou com a cabeça.

- A Transmutação tem um preço equivalente pelo que você ofereceu. Na época, ofereci sangue e perdi um corpo e dois membros. Talvez tenha sido injusto, mas foi o preço pelo que eu pedi. Uma vida não se troca por algo tão ínfimo como um braço ou uma gota de sangue.

- E-Eu vi aquela coisa, ela me mostrou muitas imagens e, subitamente, parece que sei mais do que estudei. Eu vi meu pai e vi...

- A Verdade. – Edward Elric se afastou de Elicia. Ele sentou-se a cama com uma das pernas dobradas, ele pensou por uns instantes e continuou – Ele te mandou para dentro do Portão?

Elicia acenou com a cabeça.

- Não devia ter feito isso, mas eu precisava. Precisava ter certeza de que... mortos não voltam a vida. – A menina se entristeceu e pareceu se encolher entre o braço e a colcha da cama.

Ed perdera a expressão carregada e lhe dera um sorriso de compaixão.

- Bom. Mas você continua aqui, é o mais importante. – Ele disse. – Agora, precisamos ver o que irá ser feito nesse braço, sem ele não pode ficar.

A garota arregalou os olhos, incrédula com a afirmação do Elric. Ela notou que estava sem blusas ou jaleco, apenas com gases em toda a extensão do peito e parte do ombro esquerdo.

- Oh! Mas Automails são caríssimas, não posso gastar o dinheiro de minha mãe assim! Ela já fez demais, custeando meus estudos com Alquimia.

Edward riu alto, esquecendo que Gracia dormia ao lado.

- Não se preocupe! – Balançou a mão como se não se importasse com o assunto. – Winry e eu podemos arcar com os custos e, além do mais, ela continua sendo uma mecânica excelente!

Naquele instante, a porta do quarto se escancarou e Roy Mustang adentrou o quarto pisando duro e com a expressão fechada. Gracia despertou do sono e se assustou quando Roy se dirigiu a Elicia e desferira uma bofetada na menina. Riza estava na entrada do quarto, cuidando para que ninguém entrasse.

Elicia sentira o peso da mão do Alquimista que manipulava o fogo, seu Führer parecia extremamente furioso e não poupara a força ao bater na menina.

- R-R-ROY! – Gracia se erguera depressa e entrara na frente de Elicia.

Roy contraíra o punho e olhara irritado para Elicia.

- Isso foi pela irresponsabilidade que quase lhe custou a vida. Sabe por quanto tempo ficou inconsciente? Uma semana! – Gritava indignado. – Você perdeu tanto sangue que precisou de transfusão, seu coração não irá agüentar quando fizer exercícios extensos e já não tem um braço para lhe ajudar. O QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO?

Elicia tocara o local avermelhado da bofetada, o rosto estava inchado e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Tio Ro—

- Não quero ouvir! Você me decepcionou imensamente! Como a pessoa responsável por cuidar de você, me sinto no direito de dizer que estou extremamente envergonhado, não consigo olhar mais para você. Como pôde? – Dissera com a expressão de nojo no rosto, ele parecia horrorizado com toda a situação. Talvez fosse pelo fato de se tratar da filha de Hughes e não qualquer pessoa, não se lembrava de ter reagido assim com Ed e Al.

Elicia fechou os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sente. Se tivesse, não teria feito essa burrada. – Ele retrucou.

- Oi. – Ed interrompeu. – Ela não precisa disso. É uma menina.

Roy olhara irado para Edward e balançara a cabeça, ignorando a fala do loiro.

- Estou dizendo isso para o bem dela.

- O bem dela é se recuperar de tudo isso e DEPOIS conversar. – Edward retrucou em alto tom.

Elicia acenou a cabeça, concordando com tudo que Roy falara. A menina parecia chocada com a atitude de Roy Mustang, que nunca havia dito que se sentia decepcionado com suas atitudes, aquela havia sido a primeira vez.

- Eu prometo que irei lhe dar orgulho, não irei para f—

- Como Führer – Roy a interrompeu ao erguer a mão e fazê-la se calar. – Admirei sua determinação, possuiu uma habilidade única de criar um ser que viveu por poucos instantes, sua Alquimia possui técnica e acredito que poderá ser um excelente soldado. Porém, sua condição física não me permite aceitá-la no exército, aconselho que se prepare para isso. Se passar no Exame Admissional, poderá conseguir um título e um salário interessante, talvez consiga curar essa condição. Acredito que irá conseguir.

Elicia abaixou a cabeça.

- Isso é tudo, meu Führer? – A menina indagou, seus olhos ficaram fixados na cama, segurando o choro que ainda queria sair.

- Sim. – Roy disse de maneira pesada. – No Exame, eu estarei assistindo e esperarei resultados. Como responsável pelo seu bem-estar, sinto no dever de passar essa _honra _para outra pessoa.

Roy acenou e Riza o acompanhou até a saída. Ao desaparecer, Gracia correu para colocar uma compressa no rosto da filha e verificar se o ferimento havia sido grave.

- Esse cara me estressa. Não acredito que conseguiu se tornar o Führer, apesar de tudo. – Ed colocara a mão na cintura, incomodado. – Entrar e falar dessa maneira, ah se eu ainda tivesse meu braço antigo...

Elicia segurou a mão da mãe e a afastou, ela olhou determinada para Ed que ainda estava praguejando para Roy.

- Tio Ed, eu quero que me ajude a passar nesse exame. Quero me tornar uma Alquimista Federal e provar que consigo ser mais do que uma deficiente, eu vou provar para Roy Mustang que não sou uma vergonha. – Ela dissera com convicção.

Edward se voltou para a menina com surpresa.

- Tem certeza? A Automail irá incomodar nos primeiros meses e provavelmente você não virá para a Cidade Central no período de treinamento, fora que eu e o Al podemos acabar pegando pesado. – Ele indagara.

- Eu quero seguir os passos do meu pai e me alistar. Ainda não sei a condição do meu coração, mas quero tentar. – Ela continuou.

Gracia sorriu.

- Você vai conseguir, acho que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso. – A mãe de Elicia sorrira amigavelmente, tentando parecer forte diante da situação.

- O dinheiro não vai ser problema. – Ed cruzara os braços. – Minha aposentadoria e pesquisas para o Exército renderam alguma coisa, consigo te ajudar e custear a Automail.

- Mas não posso deixar que faça isso! – Gracia parecia incomodada. – Eu quero pagar ao menos isso.

- Não se preocupe. – Ed sorriu. – Elicia é como uma irmãzinha. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tantos problemas que eu e meu irmão causamos no passado, sabe? – A lembrança de Hughes ainda ecoava na memória de Ed.

Gracia parecia um pouco chateada com a situação, mas acenou com a cabeça.

- Pelo menos posso visitá-los?

- Claro que pode, mamãe! – Elicia sorrira. – Vou me tornar uma Alquimista que lhe trará orgulho!

- Você já me dá. – Gracia dissera ao beijar a filha.

Edward esticara os braços e estalara os dedos. Estava com um sorriso animado e parecia ter se interessado com a idéia de treinar a menina.

- Então iremos partir assim que tiver alta!

- Hm!

Talvez houvesse ainda uma chance, talvez Elicia conseguiria achar uma maneira de reconquistar o orgulho de Roy. Isto porque nada nesse mundo é perfeito, nem mesmo os humanos. Estão sempre querendo algo que jamais conseguirão. Querem ser belos, inteligentes e acima de tudo, ao alcance de Deus ou até mesmo além. Um longo caminho surgia para a menina.


	3. Alphonse Elric & Jean Havoc

Elicia estava caída, com o rosto virado para o chão. A chuva caía de maneira pesada e sem trégua; seu corpo estava cansado de tanto lutar e seu peito doía freneticamente. Não tinha mais controle.

A Alquimista fechara os olhos e contraíra os lábios, precisava se erguer e continuar... mas... como?

_Vamos, coração, só mais um pouco!_

_Quartel da Cidade Central_

_- Sala do Führer –_

- A relações com o país estão ficando por um fio, precisamos definir um estratégia. – O homem dizia preocupado.

Roy estava de costas, ouvindo em silêncio os comentários de seu conselheiro. A mente divagava nas opções que possuía e como iria utilizá-las.

A sala era grande e toda acinzentada, haviam diversas mesas com os soldados em que Roy mais confiava trabalhando ao seu lado sem descanso. Riza possuía uma mesa ao seu lado esquerdo e estava ali, atendendo ligações.

Pouco havia restado da equipe original que havia formado quando ainda era Coronel, porém as poucas pessoas que estavam ali eram de confiança, como Havoc.

- Não queremos outro incidente como o de Ishval, não é? – Roy murmurou, soando mais cansado do que nunca.

O assessor do Führer balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- O país de Creta não estava tendo expressividade até então, senhor. Um país focado exclusivamente no artesanato e agricultura, com uma cultura voltada ao respeito para com os mortos. Subitamente, estão se armando a uma velocidade absurda. – O Soldado dizia seriamente. – Eles se localizam ao oeste do país e abaixo de Dracma, talvez poderia ser esperada essa mudança.

- Dracma, o país que tenta invadir pelas muralhas do norte? Faz sentido, mas... por qual razão iriam desejar nos atacar? – Roy questionou. – Creta nunca questionou nossas atitudes e o país possui muralhas gigantescas.

- É um país muito isolado e pouco se sabe dele, poderíamos mandar alguns emissários para lá, não? – O assessor continuou.

Roy pensou por um instante e acenou a cabeça. Havoc, Riza e mais dois soldados ergueram a cabeça em surpresa.

- Mandaremos Alquimistas Federais para avaliarem as condições políticas. Se possível, enviem algum General para acompanhar a conversa diplomática.

O assessor batera continência e se retirara em seguida, carregando as ordens de Roy.

Riza e Havoc se entreolharam, curiosos com a decisão de seu Führer.

- Não é por nada, mas por que mandar um General? – Havoc questionou.

- Porque estou com um pressentimento ruim. – Roy respondeu ao cruzar os braços. – Ter um general experiente em guerras pode ser a salvação desses Alquimistas.

E não houve mais discussão.

_O que será que Creta está planejando?_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Alphonse Elric & Jean Havoc**

**2 ANOS DEPOIS**

Já era noite, quase todas as pessoas haviam se recolhido para suas casas e as ruas se encontravam vazias. A única movimentação era dos soldados vasculhando os perímetros da Cidade Central, sempre buscando proteger os cidadãos de inconvenientes.

12 anos haviam se passado desde a última grande batalha na capital do país, não havia mais resquícios de que um dia a batalha fora travada ali. As ruas estavam em estado impecável e a iluminação não deixava nada escondido. A cidade vivia um momento próspero.

Duas figuras corriam apressadamente entre as fendas das casas construídas quase sempre coladas umas nas outras. Uma delas carregava uma enorme sacola, sendo forçada a correr de maneira mais lenta.

- Ah, droga! – O homem exclamou para o parceiro.

- Ande logo, ela vai nos alcançar! – O outro gritou.

Os dois homens corriam desesperadamente, tentando permanecer fora do alcance dos soldados federais, enquanto tentavam salvar sua sacola.

A corrida os levou a um beco que não possuía saída, tendo um muro impossível de ser escalado e paredes finas, sem qualquer chance de se esconder. Eles olhavam desolados para o muro, buscando um jeito de escapar dali, porém uma figura adentrara o local, cercando-os.

- Ah, ah... Mas vocês são... bons... em corrida, hm? – A voz feminina parecia exausta.

O primeiro homem que carregava a sacola se voltou assustado para a figura.

- Mas como?! – Ele exclamara incrédulo – Tinha certeza de que te tínhamos te despistado!

A figura feminina conseguira ganhar fôlego e sorrira para os estranhos. Ela apontara para a sacola, ela estava rasgada e liberando pequenos fracos de vidro que estilhaçavam conforme alcançavam o solo.

- AH! - O parceiro gritara. – Você rasgou!

- Quando disseram que eu precisava patrulhar o Laboratório de Fórmulas, não imaginei que fosse ser a sorteada da noite, já que nunca consigo algo assim. – A garota girava o braço esquerdo, tentando aquecê-lo. O mesmo parecia estalar a cada vez que ela fazia uma volta completa.

Um dos homens retirou de súbito uma pistola do bolso e disparou contra a garota. Ela estendera a mão esquerda rapidamente e o tiro atingira seu punho, atravessando-o sem dificuldades.

- Eh? – O homem que efetuara o disparo, olhava confuso para a situação.

Não havia sangue no local em que acertara o tiro, apenas um líquido escuro brotava. A menina de olhos esmeralda sorria para a dupla, o rosto arredondado estava iluminado pelas luzes da cidade, revelando uma pele alva e longos cabelos lisos e amendoados. Uma trança surgia da direita de sua cabeça e prendia os cabelos naquela região, ficando solto o restante, sendo que a esquerda tinha uma espessa franja cobrindo parcialmente o olho; os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo sob seus ombros e colados ao corpo franzino.

- Não pode ser você... – O homem tremera.

A garota caminhou na direção dos dois homens, revelando a vestimenta que utilizava. Estava usando um colete negro que mantinha sua cintura e peito firmes e protegidos de golpes, provavelmente também servia como proteção de balas – era sem mangas e cobria parte do pescoço e costas; uma grande luva negra cobria todo seu ombro e braço esquerdo, deixando apenas as pontas dos dedos à mostra e estes não possuíam sangue, apenas o líquido escuro encobrindo-os.

Estava com um longo casaco azulado preso a cintura, este casaco tinha uma faixa exibindo seu posto no exército e era preso com um grosso cinto dourado; estava usando uma calça igualmente preta e de tecido grosso, fechando o comprimento das finas pernas com botas de couro de sola branca.

- Essa luva no braço e esse casaco na cintura, o povo fala de você! – O homem exclamara. – É aquela que não tem medo de morrer, a...

- Alquimista da Morte. – O outro completou.

Elicia suspirou, parecendo incomodada com o título.

- Ah, não é um nome legal. Vocês nem têm idéia de como ele surgiu, não é mesmo? – Ela colocara o braço direito na cintura e curvara um pouco, encarando os homens sem preocupação. – Bom, vamos fazer do jeito simples, me entreguem o que roubaram e eu deixo que saiam impunes dessa.

- Haaaah? – O homem que carregava a sacola a encarou sem acreditar. – Nunca! Essas fórmulas valem uma fortuna no mercado negro, Xing compraria por milhões!

Elicia balançou a cabeça e se moveu lentamente na direção dos ladrões, estes pareciam desesperados e começavam a atirar a esmo; as balas não acertavam a menina que sequer parecia se esforçar em esquivar dos disparos, porém um deles foi em sua direção e ela novamente usara o braço esquerdo para se proteger, ferindo desta vez parte da mão.

Ela começara a correr e juntara as duas palmas das mãos numa batida rápida, Elicia tocara o chão próximo de onde os homens estavam e relampejos de luzes azuladas surgiram; colunas de pedra surgiam do chão e se prendiam os corpos dos estranhos que acabaram se fundindo com o cimento.

- Ahh, de onde isso surgiu?! – Um gritava.

Elicia se afastara num salto simples e olhava para os dois homens presos no concreto que saíra do chão. Ela cruzara os braços e sorria.

- Bom, vou avisar aos soldados que tenho dois bandidos aqui. – Ela dera as costas.

Porém, algo a fizera travar. Era a figura de uma menina de pouco mais de 4 anos, correndo diante dela e sorrindo ao cruzar seu caminho; era baixinha, mas tinha olhos expressivos e bochechas rosadas. A criança pareceu se assustar ao notar que Elicia a vira, correra para fora do beco e olhava com medo para a Alquimista.

_Ah, era mais um deles. _Elicia imaginou ao se aproximar.

- Q-Quem é você? – A pequena parecia apavorada com a presença de Elicia no lugar.

Elicia caminhou cuidadosamente e se ajoelhou diante da criança, ela dera um sorriso bondoso ao ver que a menina ainda a olhava com desconfiança.

- Eu me chamo Elicia Hughes. – Ela sorrira. – Eu moro por aqui. Logo ali, depois daquela esquina.

- Mas ninguém me vê, por que você... ? – A menina parecia intrigada.

- Ah. – Elicia apontara para os olhos e continuava a manter um sorriso bondoso. Suas mãos balançaram ao responder. – Eu tenho olhos mágicos, posso ver todo mundo. É um poder especial.

A menina sorrira com a declaração e parecera perder o medo, ela estava com algo atrás, vigiando-a.

- O que tem aí, atrás de você? – Elicia parecia curiosa.

- É o meu amigo, Alexander! – A menina parecia orgulhosa, ela acenara e um grande cachorro branco surgira de dentro da parede; o animal parecia estar cansado, mas olhava para Elicia com desconfiança.

O cachorro se aproximara lentamente e após cheirar cuidadosamente Elicia, ele a lambera rapidamente no rosto, balançando o rabo energeticamente. O estranho foi que a lambida não encostara propriamente na pele da jovem, atravessara seu corpo como se este não existisse; Alexander pareceu ignorar o fato e se afastou satisfeito.

- Há, há, ele é muito legal! – A Alquimista Federal parecia se divertir. – E você, como se chama?

- Nina.

Elicia acenara com a cabeça, ela se erguera tranquilamente e olhara em volta; os ladrões a encaravam com medo. A jovem caminhou em volta de Nina, observando suas roupas e seu jeito.

- O que faz aqui, Nina? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu sempre venho aqui, é onde eu me lembro. - A menina parecia perdida.

- Não tem para onde voltar? Mamãe, papai... ?

- Mamãe já aqui perto, visitando o papai. – Nina sorrira. A menina olhava em volta e parecia assustada, ela começara a andar e dera as costas para Elicia. – Ah, preciso ir, ela está me esperando!

Elicia sorriu e acenou para a menina, ela acompanhou apenas com o olhar Nina e Alexander desaparecerem ao entrar em uma parede. A Alquimista deu um longo suspiro e em seguida se voltou para os ladrões.

- Ela fala sozinha... – Um murmurou.

- Será que é louca?

- Ah. – Elicia fizera bico.

Desde que realizara a Transmutação Humana, Elicia já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes isso havia acontecido. Não havia horário para surgirem e nem local, eles simplesmente apareciam e permaneciam ali por alguns minutos, no máximo horas; os espíritos de pessoas que haviam falecido, sempre voltavam ao local de suas mortes, fosse apenas para visitar ou porque haviam ficado presas naquele plano. Em um mundo aonde a Alquimia era aceita como ciência e que Deus – a grande e esmagadora verdade – não passava de mito, Elicia provavelmente passaria como louca, então nunca dividira sua habilidade com ninguém.

Talvez este fosse o castigo que a Verdade lhe lançou, o poder de ver os mortos, mas incapaz de tocá-los ou ajudá-los a ir para outro plano. Podia conversar com eles, podia sentir quando se aproximavam, mas nunca ajudá-los. Era uma realidade infeliz, quase como um peso que tivesse que carregar para a vida.

Ela via freqüentemente crianças que haviam morrido na Cidade Central e soldados nas imediações de outras cidades, muitos pediam para entregar mensagens aos familiares e outros simplesmente gostavam de ter alguém para conversar, como Nina. A Alquimista fazia o possível para não soar como uma pessoa surtada, mas nem sempre conseguia.

O seu maior castigo, provavelmente seria o de nunca ter visto seu pai. Havia se passado 2 anos desde a Transmutação e ela nunca o encontrara, nem mesmo visitando seu túmulo ou o local da morte. A Verdade realmente tinha um humor muito megro, se essa era a forma de fazer Elicia se arrepender do que tinha feito, provavelmente havia conseguido.

Bom, nem sempre a Troca era equivalente para o Todo-Poderoso.

- Tsc. – Elicia mordera o lábio, se lembrando daquela figura sem rosto que ainda parecia infernizar seus sonhos com aquele sorriso.

A Alquimista se afastou dali e logo após informar aos soldados de sua captura, se dirigiu para um bar próximo do centro da cidade. Era um bar conhecido pelos soldados do Exército, freqüentado em sua maioria por eles após missões e serviço; Elicia costumava ir ali para angariar informações e descansar após longos períodos de plantão nas ruas. Não era proibido para menores, porém não permitiam a entrada de pessoas que não possuíam relações com o Exército.

O bar era aconchegante, com grandes mesas redondas espalhadas por toda sua extensão; era completamente revestido de madeira, com forro em verniz e chão sempre encerado. Ao fundo do bar, havia um balcão com dois bartenders sempre atendendo aos pedidos dos clientes, o local era conhecido por ser um dos pontos que o Führer costumava freqüentar após o dia de serviço.

Elicia nunca vira Roy ali, talvez seus horários não coincidissem ou o Führer simplesmente evitava encontrar com a menina.

A garota caminhou até o balcão e se sentara, sorrindo para o funcionário.

- Oh, Elicia. – O homem de cabelos dourados, bigode absurdamente grande, sorrira para ela. Ele preparava um drinque quando a menina se sentou tranquilamente. – Terminou o plantão?

- Hm. – Ela acenou com a cabeça. Colocara o braço esquerdo, ainda perfurado pelas balas em cima do balcão. – Senhor Dean, tem água?

O bartender servira um corpo gelado para a menina que o pegara tranquilamente.

Elicia retirara do bolso de sua jaqueta azulada do exército três comprimidos, engolira de uma vez enquanto tomava a água. Eram os remédios rotineiros que mantinham seu coração batendo, pelo menos era isso que o médico dizia.

- Sempre esse coquetel, hm? – O bartender sorria.

- O que posso fazer? – Ela virou novamente o copo.

Elicia terminava de beber o copo de água quando uma figura sentou ao seu lado, era um jovem bronzeado que não parecia passar dos 30. O rapaz acenou para Elicia e a menina abrira um sorriso gigantesco.

- Ahhhh! TIO AL! – Ela exclamou saltando do banco rapidamente e abraçando o rapaz.

Alphonse abraçara a garota e dera leves tapas em seu ombro, tentando conter sua animação. O jovem irmão de Edward Elric não parecia ter mudado ao longo dos 12 anos, estava mais nutrido, porém visualmente continuava praticamente o mesmo; tinha os cabelos aparados e a barba feita, apenas a pele estava mais bronzeada que de costume, ficando num tom quase amendoado.

- Onde esteve? – Elicia perguntava animada.

- Creta. – Alphonse respondera ao se afastar da Alquimista. – Recebi um pedido para observar a cultura de lá, o Ed também chegou hoje. Foi uma viagem exaustiva, são 5 dias de trem e mais 2 de transporte animal.

- Creta, hm? – Elicia parecia curiosa. – Não ouço muito falar nos relatórios dos Alquimistas Federais, há algo incomum ocorrendo por lá?

Alphonse pareceu levar alguns instantes para responder.

- Não sei muito. Mas a cultura é interessante. Sabia que eles cultuam os mortos como se fossem vivos? Que uma vez que a pessoa morre, ela ascende para um plano não muito diferente do nosso e ainda caminha entre nós? – Ele parecia interessado na mudança de assunto. – E a Capital? Uma pedra de ouro maciço gigantesca, no meio da fonte e-

Elicia decidiu não questionar mais e continuou a perguntar sobre a viagem de Alphonse, ela não notara quando Havoc e alguns soldados adentraram o recinto. A jovem Alquimista não conseguia se aproximar dos assistentes pessoais de Roy, nem para conversar alguns instantes; ela sabia que Havoc havia retornado ao exército apenas pelo pedido de Roy e que em quesito físico, ele já não era o melhor soldado de todos. Todos os assistentes de Roy, com exceção de Riza, não estavam mais em sua plenitude física e em idade, então sempre se atinham aos trabalhos executados em escritórios.

- E então eu disse para ela qu- wooaaah! – Havoc fora ao chão.

- Senhor Havoc! – Maria Ross corria até ele para ajudá-lo a seguir e caíra junto com o soldado. Parecia um efeito dominó, um por um, todos caíam assim que adentravam o recinto.

Todo o bar voltara sua atenção para os soldados que escorregavam no chão, Havoc se erguera irado, com as mãos nas costas em sinal de dor e olhou em volta.

- Quem fez isso?! 'Tá procurando briga, só pode! – O agora 1° Tenente gritou.

Um homem grande e de braços fortes batera a mão na mesa e olhara irritado para Havoc, ali no bar eram comum as brigas começarem por coisas ínfimas, principalmente se fossem relacionadas a Elicia – parece que todos haviam feito um pacto para protegê-la ou evitar de que entrasse nas brigas.

- Haaaah? – Havoc olhara irritado. – VOCÊ!

- E se for?

E a briga começara. Elicia e Alphonse se afastaram em alguns passos para uma zona mais segura, garrafas começaram a circular por todo o bar, pessoas eram jogadas contra o balcão e muitos homens se aglomeravam no centro para se intrometer na briga, o barulho tomara conta.

- Que confusão. – Al parecia apreensivo. – É sempre assim?

- Quase sempre. – Elicia se divertia com a movimentação. Ela desviara de um copo cheio de cerveja em sua direção e olhava para Alphonse. – Mas então tio Al, quando vai voltar para Reseembool?

- Woah – Al desviara de um homem que era jogado contra o balcão. – Acho que amanhã, preciso descansar e a May também ficou de me encontrar aqui na Capital. Você também vai para lá?

Elicia acenou e apontou para o braço com as perfurações das balas, foi então que percebeu que Havoc e os demais soldados haviam escorregado em uma poça de óleo que escapara de sua automail, a garota congelara ao notar que o óleo ainda saía. Quanto líquido podia sair de um único braço?

A Alquimista da Morte olhou desesperada para Al e o mesmo parecia surpreso.

- Não me diga que...

- E-E-Eu não vou entrar na bri-! – Um copo de cerveja atingira o rosto de Elicia, um filete de sangue surgia em sua testa por conta do vidro que estilhaçara. A garota esfregara a face ensopada pelo líquido e fizera uma carranca pelo ocorrido, olhara irritada para a direção da briga, jogara a jaqueta para trás da cintura e estalara os dedos. – Só vai levar um minuto.

Alphonse acenou para a menina que se juntou para briga. E em menos de dois minutos, um enorme relampeio de luz azulada invadiu o local, todas as mesas haviam se tornado uma grande mão de madeira e que acertara todos os envolvidos na confusão; Elicia comandava a alquimia que fizera com que todos fossem nocauteados ou pelo menos, quase todos.

- Espera aí! Quem falou que Alquimia estava liberada?! – Gritara um Alquimista furioso.

- E está? Opa!

- Ah. – Elicia engoliu seco.

E então começaram a surgir dezenas de luzes das mais variadas cores e a briga se acirrara. Espadas surgiam na briga, assim como objetos transmutados e mesas sendo lançadas.

- AHH, MEU BAR! – O bartender colocara as mãos na cabeça.

- E então, como pretendem pagar os prejuízos, hm? – O dono do bar estava de braços cruzados, encarando aqueles que iniciaram a confusão.

Já passava das 2 da manhã e poucos soldados restavam dentro do bar. Alphonse fazia companhia para Elicia que havia sido apontada como o pivô da grande briga, Havoc e seus companheiros também estavam no local. Todos estavam reunidos no centro do bar, cabisbaixos. Alguns enfaixados e outros com grandes marcas ao redor do corpo.

- Eu sinto muito. – Elicia murmurou e se curvou em sinal de respeito. Em sua cabeça havia uma faixa cobrindo o local do corte causado pelo copo.

- É bom mesmo sentir! – Havoc retrucara. – A briga estava indo muito bem sem alguém entrar com Alquimia e-, espera aí...

Elicia encarou o homem com raiva. Ele estava bem diferente da época em que lembrava, ele estava menos flácido e com ar mais jovial – talvez fosse o boato de que a cura com a Pedra Filosofal tivesse lhe dado alguns anos de vida. -, não estava mais usando barba, apesar de estar com uma fina marca em seu rosto que precisava ser feita. Estava mais forte do que antes, talvez fosse a idade chegando e a necessidade de se manter a par com os jovens, Havoc começara a se exercitar com mais freqüência e seus braços eram o resultado, ainda tinha olheiras e parecia cheirar a cigarro; traços de um homem próximo ou já passara dos 40.

A Alquimista Federal torceu o nariz ao sentir o incômodo cheiro.

- Você me lembra alguém, pivete. – Havoc a examinara de cima abaixo. – Não é nenhuma bonitona peituda, um soldado de alta patente não... hm...

- O-O-O-O-O-O-Oiii! – Todos exclamaram desesperados.

Elicia fechara o semblante e aproximara-se de Havoc, impondo-se sobre o homem. Todos sabiam o quão complexada era com o corpo, já que este nunca mais iria crescer da maneira normal, seu corpo estava escravo da automail que fazia seu coração funcionar, afetando todo seu crescimento.

- Como é?! – Elicia aumentara ainda mais a carranca.

- Ah, vamos deixar isso de lado, sim? – Alphonse entrara no meio. – Elicia é Major, pela escala dos Alquimistas Federais e...

- ... Ela está em um posto maior que o nosso, Senhor Havoc... – Maria Ross abaixou a cabeça, a mulher estava de cabelos soltos caindo sob o ombro e não parecia ter mudado muito ao longo dos anos.

- HAH? Elicia? – Havoc voltara sua visão para a menina e se lembrara imediatamente. – Ela é filha daquele cara?! Mas... desde quando ela entrou no Exército?

- Ah, pelo visto a idade está afetando sua memória? Era de esperar, velhotes não são bem vindos no Exército. – Elicia olhava com pouco caso.

- Quem você está chamando de velhote, hm? – Havoc retrucara. – Aonde foi parar toda aquela fofura que víamos em fotos, não pode ser possível que você seja a mesma pessoa que conheci anos atrás! Nem em um milhão de anos! Cara, o que o Roy ia dizer disso!?

- Ah, Havoc! – Alphonse tentou impedir, mas já era tarde.

Elicia se irritara e num giro rápido, acertara a perna no rosto de Havoc e o fizera cair ao chão. Ela lhe dera as costas, ainda incomodada com a última fala do 1° Tenente.

- Eu não sou a mesma pessoa de 12 anos atrás e com certeza o Führer não me reconheceria, não com isso. – Ela olhava tristemente para a luva da mão esquerda, todos puderam notar que parte dela havia se rasgado durante a briga no bar, deixando à mostra o aço da automail e os fios que a faziam se mover. A Alquimista soltou um longo suspiro. – Não precisa me lembrar do que eu já sei, já aceitei conviver com isso.

Elicia se voltou para o dono do bar, o mesmo bartender que gostava dela.

- Senhor Dean, pode colocar na conta o conserto. Eu venho acertar semana que vem, sim? – E saíra do recinto.

Havoc, ainda confuso, se voltou para Alphonse que parecia carregar um semblante pesado no rosto.

- Hei, Elric, ela realmente é a filha daquele cara... O Hughes? O que aconteceu com ela?

- É. – Alphonse respondeu acenando a cabeça. Ele começou a caminhar para ir atrás de menina. Mas parou diante de Havoc. – Se importa de eu contar a história em detalhes?

Havoc puxara uma das únicas cadeiras conservadas do bar e assim todos os colegas o fizeram.

- Já estamos presos aqui mesmo, acho que mais algumas horas não farão mal. – Havoc observou.

Al cruzara os braços enquanto permanecia de pé. Ele suspirou e começou a falar:

- Tudo começou há dois anos...

_E em dois anos muita coisa mudou. Uma guerra está para ser deflagrada, um tabu foi quebrado e uma menina perdeu a inocência; esta jornada apenas começou._


	4. Reseembool

**Capítulo 3**

**Reseembool**

_Roy nunca mais olhou para Elicia, pelo menos não depois do que aconteceu na Cidade Central. Elicia concordou com Ed em vir para nossa cidade natal e começar o treinamento e fazer o implante da automail. _

_Gracia concordou em não pagar o implante, já que seria um presente nosso. Elicia garantiu que assim que recebesse o primeiro salário, iria devolver o dinheiro._

O trem atravessava sem pressa o país, havia tempo de sobra para admirar a paisagem que mostrava, Elicia olhava sem dar muita atenção para o movimento e parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Estava usando uma capa em tom salmão que cobria todo seu corpo, abaixo dela, usava um vestido de tecido leve que não lhe dava cansaço.

Havia recebido alta do hospital a pouco menos de dois dias e já estava viajando com Ed para a cidade natal do Fullmetal. Não queria perder tempo, já que passara um mês internada e quase outro para voltar a caminhar normalmente; não sentia mais tanta dor no local amputado e o coração não lhe incomodava.

- Quando chegarmos, Winry irá avaliar as condições do ombro e o tamanho necessário para a automail. – Ed estava com o rosto apoiado no queixo, com a cabeça quase encostada na janela do trem. – Animada para o início do treino?

- Sim. – Elicia se voltou séria para o amigo.

- Vamos pegar pesado. – Ed continuou. – Você tem nove meses para se ajustar a automail e sair daqui num estado aceitável para o Exame, acha que consegue?

Elicia fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e viagem seguiu em silêncio. Esperou ansiosamente para chegar e quando encontrara Winry, sentira-se mais tranqüila ao ver que ali não seria julgada pelos erros cometidos. Teria alguns momentos de paz.

Inicialmente, passara os dias apenas aprendendo com Ed as teorias que poderiam cair no Exame escrito do Exército, logo começou a receber as avaliações de Winry para implantar a automail.

- Precisamos ver qual será o tamanho e peso ideal, você ainda está em fase de crescimento e não seria bom colocar uma prótese definitiva. – A personalidade da mecânica viera à tona. Winry observava o espaço que restara do ombro esquerdo da garota e fazia anotações.

- Vou poder usar o braço normalmente?

- Claro que sim! Só precisa fazer as devidas manutenção e _não quebrar o implante._ – Ela frisou.

Já fazia um ano desde que a avó de Winry falecera e a mesma assumira o empreendimento familiar, não se deixara abater e continuara a trabalhar tranquilamente.

- Não podia ser grossa... – Pinnako resmungava diante de Elicia. A menina rira, para confusão de Winry.

Foi exatamente nessa época que Elicia começara a ver o espírito das pessoas. Inicialmente ela via apenas Pinnako que costumava aparecer para checar Winry e Ed, logo podia ver um ou outro espírito caminhando pelas planícies verdes de Reseembool; decidira se manter calada para não incomodar a família que a abrigava com tanto carinho. As visitas se tornavam freqüentes quando descobriam que podiam ser vistas pela menina, então havia dias em que Elicia fingia não vê-los.

Após duas semanas de estadia, a cadela idosa de Winry estava em canto da casa de madeira e não parecia dar mais sinais de melhora de uma doença que adquirira com o passar dos anos. Elicia acariciava o animal com tristeza, tentando esconder o choro.

- Ah, ela está aqui. – Ed se ajoelhou ao lado de Elicia.

- Ela vai morrer? – Elicia perguntou tristemente. As lágrimas surgiam de seus olhos com rapidez.

Edward acenou positivamente com a cabeça e olhou com pesar para a companheira de seus dois filhos e esposa.

- Esta é a primeira regra que irei te ensinar, a mais importante de todas, Elicia. – Ed começou em voz baixa. – Um é tudo e tudo é um.

- Ahn?

- Não se pode evitar que o ciclo pare, a vida continua e não podemos interferir com isso. Você teve a prova maior disso, não se pode trazer os mortos de volta a vida. – Ed acariciava a cadela que soltava alguns gemidos de dor.

Elicia acenou com a cabeça e continuou a observar o animal com dor.

- A vida é um ciclo que se renova sempre. – A menina murmurou. – Mas injusto.

- _Necessário_. – Ed sorriu para a menina.

E naquela noite, Elicia começara a entender como a vida era um bem precioso e único.

_Um é tudo e tudo é um._

Sua mão cobria parcialmente os olhos claros, a cabeça erguida encarava o grande azul predominando no céu daquela tarde de verão. Estava suando com o calor forte que fazia, mesmo com as poucas roupas, aquilo o incomodava profundamente.

Sua calça marrom fora puxada por duas pequenas mãos, baixou sua atenção para as duas crianças o encarando com expressão de choro.

- Oh, vocês vieram tomar sol? – Edward Elric se agachara para ganhar uma altura razoável e ficar perto dos pequenos.

- Papa, ta quente~.! – A menininha de cabelos louros presos em um laço vermelho e espetados, olhava com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu vestido rosado com pequenas estrelas douradas ao longo do comprimento estava ensopado com água. – O Willy jogou água em miiiim.

Ed colocou a mão em sua nuca e soltou um suspiro de cansaço. Quem dera a idéia infernal de cuidar de duas crianças naquele dia quente?

A menininha de olhos azuis abraçara a perna de Ed e soltara um sorriso de alívio.

- Ahh, fresquinho!

- HEI. – Ed se irritara. – Mille, essa é minha perna, não é para ficar se agarrando nela para se refres-!

Ao lado de Mille, um garotinho com aproximadamente a mesma altura dela correra e agarrara a perna de Ed. Seus olhos dourados e cabelos castanho-dourados revelavam: Era Willy.

- Vocês dois... – Ed ficara de pé e soltara centenas de xingamentos dentro da própria mente.

- Heh, vejo que seus filhos são bem apegados, irmão. – O jovem Alphonse chegava com uma grande mala na mão direita e um casaco preto apoiado no outro braço. Estava aparentemente cansado.

Ed acenara para o irmão e pegara os dois filhos, um em cada braço, caminhara ao seu encontro. Era ainda cedo e a chegada do irmão estava sendo esperada com ansiedade por Ed, Winry e Elicia.

- Faz tempo, Al. Como foi a viagem? – O rapaz perguntou.

- May mandou lembranças. – Alphonse sorrira meigamente. Ele deixara a mala no chão e estendera os braços para pegar a pequena Mille. – Nossa, eles cresceram!

- E viraram uns demônios. – Ed murmurou descontente. – Se eu ainda tivesse Alquimia...

Alphonse rira da declaração do irmão, ambos se calaram ao ouvir um grito estridente vindo da casa de Edward. O irmão mais novo se voltara para Ed com surpresa.

- O que foi isso?!

Os filhos de Ed se agarraram nas pernas do pai com medo, porém o Fullmetal não parecia exaltado com o ocorrido.

- Winry está colocando a automail na Elicia. – Ele se limitou a dizer.

- Ah.

Alphonse fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar a dor que a menina deveria estar sentindo. Ele se lembrava do que Ed uma vez mencionara, a dor era tão forte que podia fazer qualquer pessoa comum desmaiar, a sensação dos nervos ao se conectar com a automail era terrível.

No interior da casa, na oficina de Winry, Elicia estava sentada em uma poltrona com os olhos vermelhos e marejados de lágrimas. Ela estava respirando de maneira pesada e suava muito, tinha os olhos fixos no chão para não ter de ver a automail. Tentava controlar mentalmente os batimentos do coração, não podia perder o controle.

- Tem certeza? – Winry olhava preocupada. A mecânica estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, vestia um grande macacão cinza. Ela segurava a automail metálica entre as mãos.

- ... Tenho. Vamos lá. – Elicia fechara os olhos.

Winry ajustara o objeto e novamente tentara conectar no ombro de Elicia. A menina soltara um berro em alto tom que ecoara por toda a casa, os eletrodos começavam a ser conectados e os fios eram colocados por Winry, a mecânica fazia rapidamente o serviço, enquanto Elicia rugia de dor.

A garota se debatia, mas tentava manter o ombro esquerdo imóvel até Winry terminar o serviço. Quando sentiu o braço mecânico se conectar por inteiro, a garota soltou um último grito desesperado e tombou para o lado, quase perdendo a consciência.

- Pronto! – Winry dissera rapidamente, ela esfregara o rosto, eliminando o suor. – Terminei!

Elicia respirava apressadamente e sorriu para Winry pelo fim do serviço. Ela sentiu a automail como se fosse seu próprio braço, mas o objeto era muito mais pesado e parecia ranger conforme mexia os dedos mecânicos.

- Ela é pesada. – Winry continuou. – Por isso vai precisar de tempo para se adaptar.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e testou o implante com curiosidade; mexia os dedos, fechava a mão e tentava dobrar braço. Não sentia calor e nem dor da automail, pelo menos não teria problemas se a quebrasse.

Edward e Alphonse adentraram a oficina e sorriram aliviados ao ver Elicia sentada com a automail no braço, ainda havia sangue em volta do ombro por conta da instalação, mas nada muito grave.

- Pronta para testar? – Ed arregaçava as mangas da camisa.

- Com certeza!

Ao sair da casa, Elicia era amparada por Alphonse, conseguiu descer as escadas e ficar com os pés descalços no grande gramado que rodeava a casa dos Elric. Alphonse soltou a menina e ela conseguiu permanecer de pé.

- É bem pesada, parece até uma pedra. – Elicia murmurou.

- No começo vai ser assim, vamos trabalhar sua adaptação e então prosseguiremos com os treinos. – Ed disse satisfeito. – Consegue correr?

Elicia acenou com a cabeça e fez menção de correr, ao primeiro passo sentiu a perna perder o equilibro e o braço pesar, enfiou a cara na grama como uma fruta caindo do pé de madura. Ed e Al viraram a cara para não rir do ocorrido.

- PFF-! – Ed engoliu o riso.

- E-E-Eu vou conseguir! – A garota fizera uma careta quando ergueu o rosto e ao tentar levantar novamente, afundou no chão.

_Levou mais um mês até que Elicia pudesse andar e correr normalmente com a automail no braço. Foi então que eu e Ed decidimos começar a treiná-la fisicamente, o que não esperávamos era que sua condição fosse tão limitada. A Transmutação Humana afetou internamente seu corpo, seu coração não agüentava exercícios extensos e pudemos presenciar isso da pior maneira. _

- Qual é, estamos apenas começando! – Ed estava com as mangas arregaçadas e a calça estava suja com o barro, chovia forte naquele dia. O Fullmetal usava uma calça preta e camisa branca, estava em posição de luta, com o corpo completamente encharcado.

Elicia usava uma blusa simples de tom preto e shorts abaixo do joelho de mesma cor, usava uma bota com biqueira de aço para se acostumar com o calçado padrão do Exército. A menina estava caída de quatro, ofegando fortemente e com os olhos arregalados.

Ela estava sem movimento e parecia ter perdido a voz, respirava desesperadamente quando começou a sentir dores terríveis no peito; eram dores que pareciam paralisar cada extensão de seu corpo, seu peito parecia pulsar com mais força e Elicia percebia que ele poderia saltar do corpo a qualquer momento. A cada pulsação, o coração parecia querer explodir, a garota vacilou ao tentar se erguer e soltou um gemido de dor ao perceber que o coração dera uma batida violenta e dolorosa.

- ELICIA! – Edward correra até ela. – Está tudo bem?!

A dor oscilava entre momentos toleráveis e quase mortais, ela parecia perder respiração quando tentava se mover mais do que meio centímetro, seus músculos enrijeceram ao menor toque de Edward.

- Ah... me... cor... est... ndo... – Ela tombara no gramado molhado, sem qualquer chance de se mover.

Edward a pegara nos braços e carregara apressadamente para dentro da casa. Winry se assustara ao ver a menina ofegante e paralisada.

- Ligue para o Médico! – Edward correra para o quarto e pousara a menina na cama.

Não demorou a chegada de um clínico geral de Reseembool que não parecia ter notícias boas. Ele demorara algumas horas no quarto de Elicia e saíra com uma maleta carregada de remédios.

- O coração dela sobrecarregou, dei um coquetel de medicamente e apliquei algumas injeções. Vou deixar prescrita a medicação que deverá ser tomada todos os dias... O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Ele indagou.

- Exercícios físicos apenas. – Ed respondeu sinceramente.

- Bom, pelo visto, esse tipo de exercício não é permitido. Ela precisará de umas duas semanas de repouso absoluto, do contrário, o Marca-Passo não suportará outra descarga de... _Exercícios. _– complementou.

_Ficou estabelecido que Elicia não poderia tolerar mais do que 30 minutos de atividade física extrema, seu corpo simplesmente não agüentaria uma luta viciosa por muito tempo. Fizemos o possível para que resistisse às crises ocorridas pelo excesso de tempo, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo. Após os 30 minutos, seu corpo simplesmente paralisava e seu coração perdia o compasso._

- Temos 6 meses para o Exame. – Alphonse dizia. – Acho que em 30 minutos você consegue apresentar algo, não é?

- Será fácil. – Elicia sorriu. A menina estava recuperada e determinada.

- Ótimo. Vamos à prática de Alquimia. – Alphonse estalara os dedos para horror de Elicia.

_No dia do Exame, Elicia fora uma das primeiras a entrar no teste de aptidão física e de Alquimia. Nocauteou com facilidade um pelotão de 30 homens utilizando as habilidades físicas que aprendera comigo e o Ed. Lembro que Elicia mencionou que Roy estava entre os avaliadores do Exame e pareceu surpreso com o desempenho de Elicia Hughes e a aprovação foi unânime. _

_Elicia foi aprovada para o Exército como Alquimista Federal aos 16 anos, sob o titulo de Alquimista da Morte – um título pesado para alguém que gosta de brincar com a vida dos outros, segundo a comissão. Ela recebeu seu uniforme, contudo decidiu não usá-lo de maneira convencional, pois disse que queria honrar Edward e a mim, usando algo que nos lembrava._

- Eu não queria ir embora. – Elicia fazia um bico de tristeza.

Ed e Al se entreolharam e sorriram. Estavam diante da casa de Ed, esperando o transporte do Governo que iria levar Elicia para um campo de treinamento, aonde receberia as devidas instruções para seu cargo.

- Hei, não é como se estivesse indo para o abate. Você poderá voltar sempre que quiser. – Ed disse animado. – Ser uma Alquimista Federal lhe dará grande liberdade e um salário bom!

Elicia não parecia contente. Ela olhava para sua automail com grande desgosto, não conseguia se esquecer da falha que cometera.

- Eu sou uma Alquimista Federal, mas sinto que não fiz o bastante ainda, tio Ed. Roy Mustang não olha em minha cara e minha mãe ainda está depressiva por causa do meu pai, sinto que sou a vergonha em pessoa.

- Veja bem. – Alphonse interveio. – Ed entrou no Exército para achar uma maneira de reaver meu corpo e os membros dele, porque você não estabelece uma meta assim?

- Reaver meu braço? – Elicia indagou.

- Ou a saúde do coração. Uma boa jornada não lhe faria mal. – Ed complementou sorridente. – Você só não pode se esquecer do que te levou até aqui, transforme isso no combustível que te manterá firme.

Elicia acenou com a cabeça. Ela se lembrou que podia ver pessoas que já haviam falecido, talvez se conseguisse se esforçar nessa busca, ela conseguiria uma maneira de deixar de ver esse tipo de coisa ou talvez uma maneira de ajudar esses espíritos. De um jeito ou de outro, ela não falaria desse objetivo para os irmãos Elric.

- Mas lembre-se que você se alistou no Exército por outros motivos, nunca se esqueça deles. – Edward dissera seriamente.

- Sim. Honrar a memória de meu pai. – Ela confirmou.

- E não se esqueça de nos visitar, a Winry vai querer fazer a manutenção sempre. – Al sorrira.

Elicia lhes dera as costas e começara a abaixar lentamente o zíper de seu colete, os irmãos se assustaram com a atitude, mas perceberam que em suas costas havia uma grande tatuagem com o mesmo formato do desenho que Ed usava nas costas, a cruz envolta de uma cobra com asas e um coroa acima. Era o símbolo dos alquimistas gravado em suas costas com uma data dentro da coroa: 15.03. Era o dia em que havia feito a Transmutação Humana.

- Um lembrete, hm? – Alphonse parecia surpreso.

- Eu quero lembrar sempre do que fiz e isso jamais irá sumir. – Elicia sorriu. – Mas acho que meu pai me mataria por isso.

- Eu ainda preferia o relógio de prata do governo. – Al parecia sem graça.

- Você está fazendo as coisas do seu jeito, não tem porque ninguém reclamar. – Ed concluiu.

_Elicia partiu nesse dia e decidiu morar na Cidade Central com a mãe, porém o Roy nunca mais a visitou, deixando toda a responsabilidade por sua criação comigo e com a Gracia._

- Cara, mas quebrar um tabu? – Havoc parecia surpreso. – Nunca... Não... Sendo filha daquele cara...

- Eles eram muito próximos. – Maria Ross comentou. – Mas quanto tempo faz que não a vemos? Nem sabia que havia passado no exame!

Alphonse sorriu.

- Já devem ter ouvido falar da Alquimista da Morte, não? É ela. – O jovem pegara sua mala e fizera menção de sair. – Bom, preciso ir, há algo que tenho de fazer antes de voltar a Reseembool.

Havoc se ergueu e o acompanhou até a porta do bar.

- Alphonse, eu realmente não sabia. – O 1° Tenente dissera de maneira pesada. – Mas, para onde vai mesmo?

- Para o lugar aonde a Elicia foi. – Alphonse sorrira tristemente. – Já passou da meia-noite, né?

- Ahn, sim. – Havoc olhara para o relógio de pulso distraidamente. – São 4 da manhã.

- Hoje é o aniversário de morte do senhor Hughes. – Alphonse terminou com simplicidade.

E em algum lugar, Havoc podia imaginar que Elicia estivesse chorando. Porém, ele não tinha ideia de que na frente do túmulo de Hughes, uma pessoa já o visitava com flores e lágrimas.

- Papai, eu finalmente vim. – Elicia chorava ao se ajoelhar. Seu rosto tocou a placa com o nome do pai e sua voz oscilou. – E-Eu sinto muito pela demora.

Nem mesmo a Alquimia poderia acabar com essa tristeza. A Morte é plena e final, não há como mudá-la. Elicia precisou aprender da pior maneira, pagando com sua própria saúde e sanidade; quanto mais ela iria perder até finalmente encontrar o que buscava?

_Paz._


	5. Again

N/A: Estou ciente que Creta não vai ser descrita de maneira fiel ao mangá/anime. Mas como isto se trata de uma fanfiction, eu posso me dar ao luxo de alterar algumas coisas :3

O sol incomodava seus olhos cansados, ele encostou a cabeça na mesa e soltou um resmungo. Falman e Maria o encararam com curiosidade, não era normal Havoc estar soltando resmungos logo no começo do dia. Mais incomum ainda, era o soldado fechar o semblante de maneira preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? – Falman resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu fico imaginando, o que leva uma pessoa a fazer Transmutação Humana. Solidão, Depressão... ? – Ele murmurou. Estava com a expressão preocupada, até mesmo em sentido de conflito.

- Preocupado com a Elicia? – Maria sorrira. Ela juntara alguns papéis de sua mesa e os empurrara para o lado. – Ela cresceu bastante nesses últimos anos, quase não a reconheci. Se não fosse pelo Alphonse, acho que jamais teríamos sabido de seu paradeiro.

Havoc grunhiu com a insinuação da colega.

- Não é preocupado, estou mais surpreso por ver que aquela pivetinha se tornou uma pessoa completamente diferente. Lembram dela? O bebê que aquele cara carregava para cima e para baixo, ah...

- A tragédia nos muda. – Maria Ross disse em tom melancólico. – De todo modo, fico feliz que ela esteja saudável, apesar de tudo.

- Feliz? – Havoc parecia surpreso.

A porta da sala se abrira revelando Riza Hawkeye, a assistente de Roy caminhou apressadamente até a direção do grupo.

- Havoc, o nosso Führer está aguardando na sala 1. – Ela dissera friamente. – O restante precisa ficar aqui, irei passar as coordenadas da visita real.

- Eh?

Todos ficaram confusos com a declaração de Riza. Havoc se ergueu sem questionar e caminhou para fora da sala, a assistente de Roy respirou fundo e pegou alguns papéis que ainda estavam na mesa de seu Führer.

- A Imperatriz de Creta, Safyia, nos enviou uma carta. Ela informa que irá visitar Amestris com a Comitiva Real. – Riza disse.

- Isso deveria ser bom, não é? – Maria Ross perguntou apreensiva.

A assistente de Roy continuou.

- Nosso Brigadeiro General Amstrong voltou ontem, ele trouxe a carta informando que a Imperatriz chegará amanhã. Com a tensão aumentando entre nosso país e Creta, imaginamos que essa visita sirva para selar a paz.

- E se não for isso? – Falman questionou.

- Eles virão declarar guerra contra Amestris. – Riza respondeu.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Again**_

Elicia caminhava silenciosamente pelas ruas. Estava começando a amanhecer, as pessoas começavam a sair de suas casas para irem ao trabalho; não que fosse ruim caminhar entre tantas pessoas, mas Elicia não gostava de estar rodeada de estranhos. Talvez depois da morte de seu pai, esse problema se desenvolveu naturalmente.

Alphonse surgira atrás dela, carregando uma mala de couro que parecia pesada. Ele andava apressadamente para acompanhar o passo da menina, Elicia olhava distraída para os lados quando se assustou ao ver Alphonse.

- Pensei que não conseguiria te acompanhar. – Al sorrira de maneira cansada.

- Oh, desculpa. – Ela dissera rapidamente. – Como me achou, tio Al?

- Esse é o caminho do cemitério, não? – Alphonse comentou. – Imaginei que estivesse voltando de lá.

Elicia sorriu tristemente e continuou a caminhar. A poucas quadras de sua casa, ela sentira o estômago roncar e suspirara, Alphonse rira com a situação e apressou o passo.

Na casa da Alquimista Federal, Gracia cozinhava o café da manhã como de costume. Elicia abrira a porta e dera de cara com a mãe, Winry, Ed e seus filhos; a menina arregalara os olhos.

- Casa errada, desculpe. – E fechara violentamente a porta.

- Heeeeei-! – Ed correra e abrira, ele olhava irritado para a aprendiz. – Isso foi de propósito?

Elicia abrira um largo sorriso e correra para abraçar Edward. Os filhos do ex-alquimista correram e deram um abraço coletivo no grupo. Inicialmente, Ed soltara um resmungo, mas sorrira ao ver a felicidade genuína da jovem Alquimista.

Gracia surgira na porta da cozinha e olhava feliz para o grupo.

- O café está pronto. – Ela limpava as mãos em um pequeno pano preso ao seu vestido.

- Ah! – Elicia arregalara os olhos e se voltara para a mãe. – Estou de volta!

- Seja bem-vinda. – A mãe sorrira tranquilamente. – Demorou dessa vez, não?

- Ah. – Elicia fechara os olhos e rira de maneira nervosa. – O trabalho demorou um pouco mais.

Todos estavam reunidos na mesa com o rádio ao fundo sintonizado nas notícias. Os filhos de Ed e Winry atacavam a comida com toda a violência que podiam, Elicia e Edward conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos e Winry parecia sonolenta, talvez a viagem tivesse esgotado suas energias.

- Quer dizer que está havendo um saque em massa nos laboratórios? – Ed parecia curioso.

- Não se sabe o motivo, mas ladrões estão tentando levar de tudo. Pesquisas, fórmulas, drogas, livros... qualquer coisa. – Elicia dizia ao morder um pão. – Ontem peguei dois, mas vi relatos de gangues compostas por dezenas de pessoas.

O rádio parecia mais alto que de costume, as notícias estavam mais urgentes do que antes e o locutor estava nervoso. Mas ninguém estava dando atenção, a visita dos Elric era inesperada.

Elicia sabia o quão incomum era para Ed visitar a Cidade Central, com uma família tão grande, acabava por ser trabalhoso demais.

- Estava pensando em ir visitá-los. – Elicia interrompera a conversa. – Faz tempo que não via o tio Ed e a tia Winry. Estava com saudades.

Mas Winry fez um bico e cerrara os olhos, ela começara a analisar Elicia de cima abaixo; quando a Alquimista Federal escondera o braço, a mecânica apontara furiosa.

- Não me diga que... ? – A mulher falara em tom baixo, mas muito ameaçador.

Elicia engolira o pão rapidamente e quase engasgara. Ela apontara para o braço completamente perfurado pelas balas e a palma da mão ainda soltando óleo.

- Foram só dois tiros e...

- SÓ DOIS TIROS?!

Gracia batera as mãos em gesto tranqüilo, Winry se contivera e sentara novamente na cadeira. Elicia respirou aliviada e sorriu em agradecimento para a mãe.

Ed e Al sorriram ao se entreolharem, reconhecendo a típica reação da loira.

Naquele instante, o rádio começara a tocar o hino do país, o tom militar era reconhecido por qualquer um. Todos se calaram com a surpresa e após a música terminar, um homem começara a falar.

_A Imperatriz de Creta anunciou sua vinda para esta tarde em Amestris. Estará hospedada na residência do Führer, aonde discutirão detalhes de uma aliança militar e acordo de paz. Sabe-se que a Imperatriz virá com comitiva de aproximadamente 300 pessoas, incluindo seguranças, civis e sacerdotes._

_A recomendação é que não desrespeitem seus costumes e evitem um incidente diplomático. Contamos com a colaboração de todos os habitantes de Amestris._

- Huh. – Elicia parecia surpresa. – A Imperatriz?

- A Rainha de Copas. – Edward dissera seriamente.

- A Rainha dos Corações. – Corrigira Alphonse ao pegar uma xícara de chá e tomar.

Elicia não entendera quando os dois irmãos falaram nos títulos da Imperatriz. Ela entortara a cabeça, como que se pedisse uma explicação nova sobre o ocorrido.

- Voltamos de Creta. – Ed disse após um tempo. – A pedido do Führer, fomos conhecer a cultura e investigar sobre a possível tensão entre Amestris e Creta. É uma coisa totalmente diferente de Ishval, o povo ama sua Imperatriz.

- Da mesma forma que a amam, eles a temem. Creta é um país religioso. – Al continuou. – Eles fazem sacrifícios humanos em nome de Deus.

Gracia e Winry levaram a mão à boca em horror ao que ouviram. Edward e Alphonse pareciam irritados de certa forma com suas descobertas, não eram muito fãs desse tipo de atitude. Elicia imaginava o horror das vítimas que despertariam para a morte desorientadas e sem lugar para ir.

- Por que sacrifícios? – Elicia indagou.

-Bom, eles acreditam que se sacrificarem jovens puras. Deus irá lhes abençoar com um futuro cheio de fortunas, sorte e felicidade. – Alphonse respondeu seriamente. – A Imperatriz nada mais é que uma jovem sacerdotisa, escolhida entre milhares de meninas, sendo considerada abençoada pelo Deus de Creta. Ela governa até o momento de sua morte, sendo uma pessoa pura e intocável.

- É uma visita incomum. – Ed proferiu confuso. – A Imperatriz nunca sai do país, deve haver algum motivo.

- A guerra seria um. – Elicia comentou.

Ed e Al concordaram com a cabeça, mas não pareciam convencidos. Eles se levantaram e olharam para Elicia.

- Ela chega hoje. – Ed murmurou. – Parece ser uma boa idéia ficarmos por aqui uns dias, não?

- Digo o mesmo. – Alphonse parecia interessado.

Elicia quase se esquecia de que os irmãos Elric ainda serviam o governo. De alguma maneira, eles não estavam alistados e nem tinham cargos oficiais, mas forneciam informações vitais ao Führer e demais oficiais do alto escalão; nem mesmo Elicia conseguia obter o acesso a tal tipo de informação. Apesar de ser Major, sua pouca idade atrapalhava para adquirir missões de grande importância ou acesso a seções mais secretas.

Elicia às vezes pensava se isso não teria a ver com seu Führer, poderia ele tê-la impedido de conseguir missões mais perigosas? Nah, provavelmente não.

- Se for algum tipo de visita importante, eles provavelmente me chamariam. – Elicia comentou distraída.

E no mesmo instante, o telefone da residência dos Hughes tocara. Gracia o atendera e logo repassara a filha; eram instruções para comparecer ao centro da cidade, aonde a comitiva real chegaria. Elicia estava instruída de garantir a segurança do Führer.

A menina não entendera inicialmente, pois agir como guarda-costas era um serviço muito abaixo de seu cargo. O fator principal era que o Führer não parecia contente com seu serviço, já que nunca recebera um elogio direto. A última vez que vira Roy, foi quando recebera seu título de Alquimista da Morte – título que não gostava muito. Elicia costumava entregar pesquisas sobre Homúnculos e Alquimia envolvendo pessoas mortas, então o título de fato lhe servia.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nessa automail – Winry dissera aborrecida. – Vou apertar alguns parafusos e ver se consigo estancar o vazamento de óleo. Quando voltar, irei ver se consigo trocar as peças.

Elicia partiu com os dois irmãos após os devidos reparos em sua automail. Ela tivera tempo apenas para trocar a luva que cobria por inteiro seu braço e ombro esquerdo, estava usando a jaqueta azulada do exército por cima do colete negro; havia prendido os longos e lisos cabelos amendoados em um rabo-de-cavalo, sem deixar de manter a generosa franja caindo sob seu olho esquerdo e uma trança prendendo a outra parte.

O trio chegara à praça central da cidade, aonde um grande número de pessoas se aglomeravam. Elicia caminhava com dificuldades por entre as pessoas, sendo seguida por Ed e Al logo atrás.

- O pessoal está mesmo animado, hm. – Ed parecia incomodado.

A Alquimista Federal apenas riu do comentário e continuou a abrir caminho até a corda de contenção, aonde haviam diversos soldados mantendo parte da praça livre para a passagem da comitiva.

Ao chegar, Elicia nem precisara se identificar, já que era uma figura conhecida entre os soldados. Ed e Al passaram sem problemas pela corda e prosseguiram até um local onde estavam os oficiais do maior escalão; ali estavam o Brigadeiro-General Armstrong, os assistentes de Roy e o próprio Führer.

Elicia tremeu ao ver Roy totalmente paramentado como o líder de Amestris, usando o quepe e as condecorações em seu peito; a menina fingiu não se importar e caminhou na direção de Armstrong.

- Oh? – O Brigadeiro-General arqueou a sobrancelha, seu bigode se movera. – E-E-E-ELICIAAAAAAAA!

E ele correra, agarrando a menina com força e a puxando para o alto. Elicia soltara um grito de surpresa, mas abraça o alquimista com felicidade.

- Como tem passado? – Ele exclamava excitado.

- B-B-Bem. – Elicia respondera sem ar, Armstrong apertava-a com uma força descomunal. Ainda bem que tinha a automail para conseguir impedir que ele esmagasse seu corpo.

Armstrong a colocara no chão e pusera as mãos na cintura. Ele notara a presença dos irmãos Elric e acenara, algo totalmente impensável; os irmãos agradeceram a isso, tendo seus corpos poupados.

- O que faz aqui, foi convocada para a chegada da Imperatriz?

- De certa forma. – Ela respondeu. – E quando ela chegará?

- A qualquer momento. Estamos montando um esquema de segurança, nenhum meliante passará por mim! – E ele mostrara os músculos ao fazer poses, ainda continuavam gigantes e intimidadores.

- Não acha estranho que tenhamos que participar disso mesmo sendo Alquimistas do Governo? – Elicia indagou.

- Pode acontecer. Ou já se esqueceu que nós somos a elite do exército? – Os olhos de Armstrong pareciam brilhar.

Armstrong apontara para Riza e Havoc, que terminavam de instruir alguns soldados. A menina fora de mal grado para a dupla, não antes de dar um aceno para o alquimista.

- O 1° Tenente Havoc irá lhe acompanhar. – Riza dissera friamente.

- Ah, entendido. – Elicia batera continência, mesmo sabendo que era desnecessária tal coisa. Sabia que Roy estaria observando cada movimento seu e não queria deixá-lo decepcionado com suas atitudes. – Vejo vocês depois! – E acenara para Ed e Al.

Elicia se afastou do grupo, sendo seguida por Havoc que caminhava descontraidamente até o ponto estabelecido para fazer a guarda do Führer. A Alquimista Federal se pôs de braços cruzados e ficou encarando o movimento, estava fazendo bico por raiva de ter que ver Havoc em menos de 24 horas depois da confusão no bar. A Alquimista da Morte ainda se lembrava das palavras do homem.

- Erm... – Havoc coçara a cabeça, incomodado com algo.

Elicia fingira não ouvir seu resmungo e continuara a observar a movimentação de pessoas na praça.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas, ahm, sobre ontem. – Havoc continuou, ainda incomodado. As palavras saíam de maneira desconcertada e até mesmo tímidas. – Falei o que não devia, não... hm... Imaginava sua história.

A menina desistiu de fazer pirraça, sabia que o homem não tinha culpa pelo seu passado e que não seria certo continuar a ignorá-lo. Ela se voltou para Havoc e abriu um sorriso meigo que iluminou seu rosto.

- Sem problemas, 1° Tenente. Espero contar com seu trabalho durante a chegada da Imperatriz. – Ela estendera a mão direita. – Amigos?

Por algum motivo, Havoc perdera a fala. Seus olhos pareciam fixos no rosto iluminado da jovem de 17 anos, o sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto e os olhos esmeraldas centrados no Tenente. Ele engoliu seco e balançou a cabeça no mesmo instante; o rosto parecia arder, mas ele se recusava a imaginar que estivesse vermelho ou algo do tipo.

_O que eu estou pensando? – _Havoc afastou o pensamento instantaneamente.

- Amigos. – Disse depressa.

E apertara a mão pequena e suave de Elicia. A Alquimista se voltou para a multidão e pareceu se perder em pensamentos, Havoc continuava a lhe olhar de relance, ainda incrédulo do sentimento que surgira e os pensamentos que tomaram sua mente.

- Oh, lá vem. – Ele notou.

Grandes carruagens de madeiras pareciam se aproximar, eram brancas com ouro no telhado e rodas gigantescas.

Eram puxadas por vários cavalos, sendo quatro para cada carruagem, os cavalos tinham a pelagem negra e os pelos bem penteados. As carruagens e os cavalos eram totalmente paramentados com ouro em diversos formatos, sendo o telhado o mais bem desenhado contendo flores em ouro que caíam em pencas pelo telhado e balançavam conforme o andar. A flores lembravam pétalas de cerejeira, uma planta que não existia em Amestris.

- Nossa. – Elicia estava maravilhada.

O total era de quase 40 carruagens que faziam fila para entrar na praça principal da Cidade, estavam parando aos poucos até a primeira carruagem estacionar de uma vez. Elicia continuava a olhar admirada para a movimentação, notara que Roy ajustava sua vestimenta e se aproximara para abrir a porta da primeira.

A menina sentiu a respiração apertar quando notou algo diferente, vira a pequena Nina correr da multidão para a direção das carruagens. O mesmo espírito que surgira na noite passada, estava ali, correndo de medo. Elicia acompanhou Nina correr em pânico, sem a companhia de Alexander, para a direção da carruagem que trazia a Imperatriz.

- Nina! – Elicia gritou.

Havoc se voltou surpreso para a Alquimista.

- O que foi? – Ele indagou. – Viu algo?

- Vi, digo... Ah, não. – Elicia massageou as têmporas e continuou a acompanhar Nina.

A criança parecia fugir de algo, ela se escondera atrás de Ed e Al que estavam do outro lado da praça, alheios à presença de Nina. Elicia mordera o lábio inferior em apreensão.

- Mas que droga é essa... – Ela resmungou.

Do lado de fora da corda, aonde o povo estava espremido, uma mulher parecia atravessar a contenção sem problemas. Tinha cabelos ondulados e longos, pretos como a noite e olhos de mesmo tom; usava um vestido longo que acompanhava a curva de seu corpo, ela caminhava de maneira elegante e tinha um sorriso estampado.

- Ah, você só pode estar brincando! – Elicia fizera menção de caminhar.

- Onde vai? – Havoc segurou seu braço mecânico.

Elicia olhou surpresa para o soldado.

- Tem alguém ali, vamos! – Elicia exclamou.

- Entendi. – Havoc ajeitara a arma em sua cintura.

Ela e Havoc começaram a correr no centro da praça chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. Ed e Al olhavam atônitos, enquanto Roy parecia irritado com o acontecimento.

- Mas o que ela pensa que está fazendo... ? – Roy murmurou indignado.

- Quer que eu faça alguma coisa? – Riza questionou.

- Ainda não.

Elicia aumentou a velocidade ao ver que a mulher era envolta por um brilho avermelhado e parecia se aproximar mais de Nina e da carruagem, foi então que a Alquimista percebeu o que acontecia.

- ELA ESTÁ SE MATERIALIZANDO!

- Huh? – Havoc parecia confuso.

Mas que droga! Desde quando um espírito podia adentrar o mundo dos vivos? Elicia correu e se jogou em cima da mulher, derrubando-a com força. A estranha soltou um gemido de susto e ergueu os olhos para Elicia.

- Mas você conseguiu me ver antes... ? – Lust indagou com um sorriso.

Havoc retirara uma pistola da cintura e apontara para a mulher, suas pupilas se dilataram e o corpo ficou imóvel ao reconhecer a figura. A mesma culpada por deixá-lo paraplégico, o Homúnculo que o seduziu e que tentou lhe tirar a vida, o ser que Roy havia eliminado.

Como Lust podia estar ali, viva e diante dele?

- M-Mas como? – As mãos de Havoc tremeram.

Elicia foi lançada para trás por algo pontudo, os dedos de Lust se projetaram no ombro com automail e a lançaram para longe. Cada perfuração fizera jorrar óleo das peças, Elicia rolou no chão.

- PROTEJAM A IMPERATRIZ! – Roy gritou, ele estendera a mão em tom apressado.

Os soldados se voltaram para proteger as carruagens e Riza ficara diante de Roy, protegendo sua frente. Edward apontou para que Alphonse ajudasse Elicia, enquanto o Fullmetal parecia desaparecer na multidão, Armstrong seguira Ed por alguma razão e desaparecera poucos segundos depois.

Elicia se levantou com dificuldades, sentia o peito pulsar com força, mas conseguiu ficar de pé rapidamente.

- O que é você... ? – Elicia indagou.

Elicia desviara de outro lançamento de dedos pontiagudos e correra na direção do Homúnculo, ela batera rapidamente as mãos e tocara no chão, retirando uma estaca de cimento. Elicia parou de súbito e lançou o objeto na direção da mulher que quebrara a estaca com a mão, parecia ter fatiado uma fruta ao destruir a estaca.

- MAS O QUE?! – A Alquimista parecia surpresa.

- Posso estar morta, mas sei muito bem como lutar. – Lust dissera. – Agora, já que fui obrigada a voltar, pelo menos devo cumprir meu papel de maneira correta.

Ela começara a caminhar tranquilamente, seus dois braços começaram a crescer de tamanho e foram direcionados para Elicia. A Alquimista da Morte fez menção de desviar, mas ao ver os longos fios pontudos surgirem em sua direção, ela fechou os olhos.

- ELICIA!

Alphonse criara uma parede de concreto que protegera Elicia do contato físico com os dedos cortantes. O Elric mais novo correra ainda ofegante para ficar ao lado da aprendiz.

Poucas pessoas pareciam se lembrar que Alphonse ainda possuía o dom da Alquimia e podia transmutar qualquer coisa sem um círculo, ele ainda se recordava do encontro com a Verdade.

Elicia ergueu a cabeça surpresa, Alphonse olhara para trás e fizera um gesto com as mãos.

- AGORA, SENHOR ARMSTRONG!

Armstrong surgira do meio da confusão e cravara os punhos na parede que se desfizera em blocos e voara na direção de Lust; o Homúnculo fora lançado para longe, atingindo um prédio ao norte. O prédio fora atravessado facilmente, Lust atingira o segundo e por fim parara na parede do terceiro, longe o bastante para evitar que a Imperatriz sofresse algum ferimento durante o combate.

- Hmm... – Armstrong estalava os dedos, ainda insatisfeito. – Poderia ter ido mais longe.

- Vamos! – Elicia se apressou. – Ela pode se levantar!

- Tem razão. – Alphonse concordou.

A Alquimista da Morte fez menção de correr, mas parou ao ver Havoc ainda imóvel com os olhos fixos no chão. Ele parecia estar em choque, as pernas tremiam em excesso e as mãos continuavam a segurar firmemente a arma.

- Senhor Havoc! – Elicia gritou.

O soldado parecia ter voltado ao mundo real, encarou a menina de maneira assustada.

- Ah, sim... – Ele se apressou e saiu correndo na direção de Elicia.

Elicia, Havoc, Armstrong e Alphonse correram até perderem a população de vista. O grupo atravessara as paredes destruídas pelos golpes de Armstrong em busca de Lust; ao fim da última parede destruída, um corpo irreconhecível estava preso ao concreto.

Não havia sangue, os ossos estavam fora do lugar e cabeça estava quebrada com a face de Lust virada para a esquerda. Parecia que cada osso havia saído do lugar original, nenhum ligamento estava intacto.

- Ouch. – Alphonse se aproximou com cautela.

- Vamos recolher o corpo e levar para analisar. – Armstrong disse calmamente.

Elicia olhou desconfiada e saltou para trás quando Lust soltou um longo suspiro.

- Mas-!

Lust começou a endireitar o corpo, estalando cada parte quebrada e colocando-a no lugar. O Homúnculo ajeitava com as mãos as partes restantes e sorrira para o grupo.

- Devo dizer que isso é extremamente desagradável. – Lust terminara de colocar a última parte do corpo no local em que deveria existir. Ela começara a caminhar na direção dos inimigos. – Agora, onde estávamos?

Havoc ergueu sua arma e começou a efetuar disparos. Lust desviava com tranqüilidade, enquanto o soldado terminava de descarregar seu cartucho; o Homúnculo estendera as mãos e soltara as unhas negras afiadas na direção de Jean.

- Cuidado! – Elicia se jogou em cima do soldado a tempo de evitar que fosse ferido.

Parte das unhas tocara em sua bochecha direita e sangue jogou do corte profundo que se abrira. A Alquimista soltou um gemido de dor e rolou no chão, ela caiu com a face voltada para baixo.

- Elicia! – Alphonse correu para enfrentar Lust, mas ela acabara lançando-o longe.

Armstrong se virou surpreso, mas não a ponto de se defender e também acabara ferido. Lust acertara um soco violento e o lançara contra a parede do beco em que se encontravam, o homem batera a cabeça e caíra desacordado.

- Vejam bem, nada tenho contra vocês desta vez, estou apenas cumprindo ordens. – Ela dizia com um pesar real na voz.

Elicia cuspiu sangue que engolira, ela limpara o rosto ainda vermelho e tomara cuidado para não encostar as mãos no corte. A garota se voltou para Havoc e se sentiu mais tranqüila por vê-lo sem nenhum arranhão, seus olhos se fixaram em Lust e algo a assustou.

Elicia piscou os olhos freneticamente, como aquilo poderia estar ali? Não era possível que a Alquimista não tivesse notado antes, seus olhos pareciam ver algo novo. A menina via um ponto brilhante e que irradiava luz vermelha no centro do peito de Lust, era a luz da Pedra Filosofal.


	6. Alquimia da Morte

Elicia cuspia muito sangue, não conseguia sequer erguer a cabeça para encarar a figura. Sentia-se fraca e o corpo não parecia se manter, seu coração palpitava de maneira insana e o local aonde ficava o braço esquerdo, jorrava sangue.

Naquele lugar, o infinito parecia pouco. O branco tomando toda a paisagem e a Verdade sorrindo diante dela, com o braço que pertencia a Elicia agora em seu corpo. A menina de 15 anos podia ver o pulsar do coração no corpo da Verdade, era vermelho e vivo; ela tentou se erguer e ao conseguir manter a cabeça frente a frente com a figura, vomitou novamente sangue.

- Poucas pessoas conseguem sobreviver ao ricochete. – A figura sorrira. – Quem sabe você não consegue e acaba por se dar bem, hm?

- Ah... hm... o que? – Elicia murmurou ainda cabisbaixa. Não conseguia se concentrar, a mente ainda estava cheia de lembranças do que vira, o cérebro queimava com as informações obtidas de maneira forçada.

- Você que tanto quis trazer os mortos de volta à vida, deveria saber que existe uma maneira. Uma Alquimia que pode mantê-los no plano vivo. – A Verdade dava risada em tom de deboche. – Mas cada coisa tem seu preço.

- Preço... ?

- Vocês são tão cegos quanto ao mundo vivo. Sacrificam suas vidas por coisas ínfimas e quando chegam aqui, acabam esquecendo tudo o que viram. Mas se sobreviver – o sorriso sumira – espero que não pratique esse tipo de coisa. A Alquimia da Morte.

- Alqu... da... Morte? – Elicia soltara outra bola de sangue da boca, tentava respirar, mas ficava complicado a cada momento.

- A habilidade de estar aqui e lá. – A Verdade respondera com simplicidade. – Poder ver, tocar e criar.

_Nessa jornada sem fim sempre que estamos prestes a chegar a uma parada._

_Nós dois suspiramos profundamente._

_Embora tentássemos segurar, acabou indo para longe novamente._

_Mas agora nós não vamos esquecer nunca mais._

**Capítulo 5**

**Alquimia da Morte**

Elicia não conseguia acreditar, aquele pequeno ponto no centro do peito de Lust estava reluzindo com a cor da Pedra Filosofal. A pedra parecia estar dentro do corpo da mulher e lhe fornecia energia, provavelmente o que a fizera sair do plano dos mortos e se materializar na praça da Cidade Central.

A questão era quem podia ter feito essa Alquimia? Não podia ser a própria Lust, já que esta deveria estar morta, alguém provavelmente deveria ter feito a Transmutação.

- Ah... – Elicia abaixou a cabeça, ela sentira o sangue do corte em seu rosto escorrer face abaixo.

Foi então que uma idéia lhe ocorrera, se retirasse a pedra de dentro do corpo da mulher, provavelmente conseguiria pará-la. O que acabaria matando-a no processo.

- Havoc! – Elicia se voltara para o Primeiro Tenente. – Me ajude!

- Ahn? – O homem olhara confuso, mas em questão de segundos parecia ter percebido o plano. – Entendido!

Lust acertara novamente Elicia que fora lançada para longe, seu corpo havia sido projetado para fora do beco em que estavam; Havoc conseguira agarrar o braço metálico da Alquimista e como se a mesma fosse um bumerangue, lançara de volta na direção de Lust.

O Homúnculo parecia surpreso e partira para o ataque, porém algo a imobilizara. Lust perdeu a expressão ao ver que não conseguia se mover.

- Mas o que?! – Ela exclamara surpresa.

Lust permanecera na posição do ataque, com o braço curvado para frente e a coluna inclinada na direção da Alquimista. Elicia conseguira ser lançada em sua direção e com um golpe rápido, porém violento, cravou seu braço de aço no peito do Homúnculo.

Lust soltara uma exclamação de surpresa assim que o buraco surgira em seu peito, mas não parecia sentir dor. Elicia notou que ao enterrar o braço no peito da mulher, sua automail parecia tremer. Ela começara a zumbir em tom alto conforme aprofundava o braço no peito.

- Elicia! – Havoc exclamou.

A Alquimista sentira a pedra em suas mãos e num movimento rápido a esmagou por entre os dedos da automail. Lust soltara um grito e começara a se desfazer em cinzas negras, o braço de Elicia começara a se despedaçar e por fim se destruiu por completo lançando a Alquimista para longe.

Elicia arregalara os olhos ao ver que toda sua automail se destruíra em pedaços minúsculos quando entrara em contato com a Pedra Filosofal, era como se a automail houvesse quebrado de dentro para fora, explodindo e lançando todos os pedaços para os lados. A Alquimista da Morte ainda olhava abismada, enquanto era jogada pelo ar, a figura de Lust se desintegrar e dar lugar a uma mulher comum. A mulher ainda estava com o buraco que fora criado com a automail de Elicia, porém agora começara a sair sangue e a estranha gritava de dor.

- Ah, Elici... – Alphonse tentou se erguer, mas ainda estava zonzo com o golpe que levara.

Havoc correra e abrira os braços, conseguindo pegar Elicia que o atingira com violência. Ambos caíram para trás com o soldado a segurando firmemente entre os braços.

- Você está bem? – Havoc perguntara ofegante.

- Ah, sim, mas... – Elicia olhara para o ombro completamente exposto, a automail do braço esquerdo havia sido destruída e no lugar restara apenas parte do ombro que estava com a entrada para o aparelho; para sua sorte, não teria que passar por todo o processo de instalação e sentir a dor horrenda.

Alphonse surgira andando de maneira cambaleante, os olhos ainda semicerrados por causa da dor da pancada. Sua expressão passou para surpresa quando viu a mulher que surgira no lugar de Lust cair, já sem vida no chão. Armstrong também se levantava, ainda com a cabeça inchada pela batida violenta.

Elicia ergueu a cabeça, ela ainda estava nos braços de Havoc; a garota entrara em pânico ao ver que matara uma pessoa comum; tentou se levantar, mas sentira algo.

Bem no fundo, ela sabia o que era isso. Aquela pulsação pequena que em poucos segundos se tornava constante.

_Badump._

Seus olhos pareciam ter paralisado, o rosto havia perdido a cor e o corpo não respondia mais aos comandos.

Oh, não.

- Vocês estão bem!? – Edward Elric chegava correndo. Ele deslizara ao entrar no beco e se aproximara ofegante. – O que a Lust estava fazendo aqui? Não havia sido destruída?

- Roy a queimou. – Havoc confirmou. – Não sei te dizer como, mas ela estava de volta. A Elicia enfiou o braço dentro do corpo daquele Homúnculo e simplesmente essa mulher apareceu no lugar, morta.

Elicia não conseguia mais ouvir direito a conversa. Ela agradecia mentalmente por Havoc a estar segurando, do contrário teria desmaiado na frente de todos.

Seus olhos pareciam ficar pesados e a respiração mais rápida, ela estava tendo novamente problemas com o coração; teria Elicia errado o tempo e ficado na ativa por mais de 30 minutos?

_Badump._

- Eu corri em volta para ver se encontrava algo ou alguém que estivesse por trás disso. – Edward comentara, ainda estava cansado do exercício que fizera. – Encontrei um círculo de transmutação não muito longe daqui, funciona da mesma maneira que o Retanjutsu do povo de Xing. Parece que isso pode ter haver com o súbito retorno de Lust.

- Eu esmaguei uma Pedra Filosofal... No peito dessa mulher. – Elicia, ainda nos braços de Havoc, dissera com dificuldades. – Essa Pedra a mantinha ligada a esse mundo.

Ed, Al, Havoc e Armstrong se entreolharam.

- Como? Não vi nada demais nela. – Alphonse parecia cauteloso com as palavras. – Havia alguma Pedra Filosofal na Lust?

Elicia fechou os olhos, estava ciente que Ed e Al não conheciam suas habilidades adquiridas após o encontro com a Verdade. Ela sabia que iria demorar a convencer duas pessoas tão céticas, fazer com que aceitassem a realidade.

Ela fez um gesto para Havoc e o mesmo a colocou no chão, suas pernas ainda fracas cambalearam quando tentaram sustentar seu corpo. Elicia olhou em volta e soltou um suspiro, estava na hora de contar a verdade.

- É uma longa história. – A Alquimista Federal começou. Sentiu que o corpo não agüentaria o cansaço. – Será que posso descansar um pouco?

Foi então que todos notaram o cansaço evidente da jovem. Havoc olhara em volta e acenara para alguns soldados que surgiam por entre os destroços das paredes perto do beco, alguns paramédicos surgiam logo atrás com equipamentos para primeiros socorros.

- Desculpe-me por ter que abandonar vocês, mas preciso verificar as condições lá na praça. - Armstrong se despedira. E correra atrás de outros soldados do Exército.

Elicia acenara e antes que pudesse perceber, acabara desmaiando.

- O-O-Oi! – Havoc exclamara surpreso.

- Passou dos 30 minutos? – Ed perguntara preocupado.

- Acho que não. – Alphonse respondera depressa. – Deve ser apenas o desgaste físico por causa dos ferimentos ou o choque de ter arrebentado a Automail.

Havoc segurara Elicia pelo ombro direito, ele a pegara nos braços novamente e encarara os irmãos Elric com preocupação.

- Montamos uma unidade de emergência a poucas quadras daqui, vou levá-la. – Ele dissera com firmeza.

Ed assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu vou com você, acho que ainda tenho a lista dos remédios da Elicia comigo. – Alphonse dissera apressadamente e partira para acompanhar o militar.

Quando se afastaram, Ed se voltou para o corpo da mulher desconhecida. O corpo que servira de hospedeiro para Lust estava caído e com um grande buraco no peito, porém não havia nenhum sinal de haver símbolos desenhados ou resquícios da Pedra Filosofal.

Edward se agachara para admirar o ferimento da desconhecida e procurar algo que lhe desse pistas do ocorrido; alguns soldados surgiam a sua volta para isolar a área.

- Ah, Fullmetal! - Um soldado exclamara batendo continência de maneira apressada.

- Ei, não precisa disso. – Ed balançou a mão, dispensando o título. – Não sou mais do exército.

- Ah...

Ed olhara para as próprias mãos, ele as contraíra num momento de frustração e se ergueu sem dizer uma palavra. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e o suor ainda estava impregnado nas roupas finas e claras.

_Ah, se eu ainda tivesse a capacidade de praticar a Alquimia. – _seu olhar parecia nostálgico, até mesmo triste.

_Sem desviar meus olhos da realidade_

_Conseguirei a coragem para encarar isso_

_Transformando tristeza e raiva em força_

_O destino está ao meu lado_

- A situação está controlada? – Roy questionava impaciente.

- Sim, acabamos de voltar do local. – Falman batera continência.

Roy assentira com a cabeça e fizera um gesto com as mãos para que todos começassem a se movimentar em volta das carruagens. Os soldados reunidos na praça começaram a rodear a comitiva real de Creta e posicionaram suas armas em modo de descanso, estavam preparados para outro incidente.

A porta da primeira carruagem se abrira e Roy correra para saudar a Imperatriz. Uma jovem de aparentes 18 anos surgira de dentro, sendo guiada pela mão direita do Führer, ela descera elegantemente da escada da carruagem.

A imperatriz tinha os cabelos negros presos em um belo coque, este possuía jóias presas no contorno do coque que soltavam longas faixas avermelhadas até o chão. Havia um galho singelo de flor de cerejeira mantendo seu coque preso, com a flor rosada aparecendo do lado direito da cabeça. Uma franja delicada sob a parte esquerda de seu rosto, impedindo de se ver o olho, que era verde em tom esmeralda.

Usava um quimono em tom off-white, em seu ombro esquerdo havia o desenho dos galhos de um cerejeira e pequenas flores rosadas em todo o comprimento. O obi era em tom vermelho com um laço elegante atrás, este era totalmente detalhada com flores amarelas e em linhas brancas. O quimono tinha longas mangas que impossibilitavam de ver as mãos da Imperatriz, assim como parte de seus pés que calçavam uma sandália de madeira.

A pele alva brilhara quando o sol batera em seu rosto, os lábios avermelhados contrastavam com a pureza da face, os olhos esmeraldas se fixaram no Führer. O corpo era pequeno, não passando de 1,60 de altura; as mãos eram finas e delicadas assim como o restante do corpo.

- Me desculpe pela confusão, Führer-san. – Ela dera um pequeno sorriso.

Seu olho estava delineado com um tom preto, era semicerrado e pequeno. Talvez fosse apropriada por ter um rosto fino e pequeno, lábios não muito volumosos, porém chamativos com o batom avermelhado. Até mesmo Roy se surpreendeu com a aparência da governante do país de Creta.

- Sou eu quem pede desculpas, Imperatriz. Alguém ficou ferido? – Roy lançara todo o charme que podia.

- Não. – Ela sorrira enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Sua proteção foi bem-vinda.

Roy lhe estendeu a mão, a Imperatriz a pegara com delicadeza e caminhara ao lado do Führer. A jovem parecia encantada com a cidade e as pessoas que lhe encaravam com surpresa, ela sorrira para a população que retribuía com gritos.

De fato, a Imperatriz era encantadora e possuía um carisma que atraía qualquer um. Roy olhou-a, avaliando seus passos e até sua postura; precisava tomar cuidado para não se deixar levar pela beleza delicada da moça.

- Imagino que tenha acontecido algo grave, minha senhorita. – Roy fizera um gesto e soldados abriram caminho par que caminhassem tranquilamente até a residência do Führer, que não ficava longe dali. – O que a traz aqui, em Amestris?

A Imperatriz se voltou para ele com tranqüilidade.

- Creio que o senhor sabe. – A língua era afiada nas respostas. – Estamos em uma época delicada, nossos países não estão exatamente em um momento muito amigável. Meus sacerdotes acreditam que chegou a hora de selarmos uma aliança, não?

- Ah, sim, de fato. – Roy concordou com um sorriso gentil. – A sua comitiva ficará bem acomodada na região central, espero que fique hospedada em minha residência para discutirmos mais sobre esse assunto.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e o grupo acabou de afastando. Não muito longe, Riza admirava o grupo se movendo com uma expressão melancólica. Seu olhar seguia a figura de Roy até que desaparecesse completamente de vista.

- Então estamos com ciúme? – Um oficial do governo surgira por detrás de Riza.

- Eh? – Riza se voltara de supetão para a colega. Uma mulher de 30 e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos e lisos que estavam caídos sob os ombros. – Lisandra!

Lisandra, uma oficial do Exército, sorrira alegremente para Riza. Com a posição de Primeiro Tenente, ela era uma das poucas amizades que a assistente de Roy havia feito. Uma jovem relativamente forte, com alguns quilos a mais, cabelos sedosos e em tom castanho, além de olhos expressivos de mesma cor. A mulher usava um uniforme azul do exército, assim como Riza.

A diferença era que a – agora Coronel – Riza Hawkeye estava com os cabelos novamente longos e presos em um coque simples, dificilmente os oficiais do alto escalão viam a assistente de Roy com os cabelos soltos.

- Claro que não. – Riza respondera de maneira aborrecida. – Tal sentimento é dispensável.

- Mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos? – Lisandra sorria para a amiga.

- Mesmo depois. – Riza confirmou ao fechar os olhos. – O Führer não tem tempo para perder com uma pessoa qualquer. E mesmo que tivesse, provavelmente não seria comigo. – O final da frase soou de maneira melancólica, como ela estivesse tentando se consolar.

- Não se pode pensar assim. – Lisandra passou a mão no ombro de Riza.

- Bom, ao menos ele tem olhos para alguma mulher. – Riza parecia se divertir. – Não tirou os olhos da menina do Maes Hughes por um minuto.

- Ah, Elicia. – Lisandra murmurou.

Lisandra e Riza se entreolharam e contiveram o sorriso. Ambas prosseguiram com suas atividades sem mais delongas.

_Um calor cheio de amor invade meu corpo_

_Memórias que nunca desaparecem_

Elicia abrira os olhos assustada. Erguera-se da cama rapidamente e olhou em volta, estava em uma barraca branca grande com vários médicos circulando pelo local. Alphonse e Edward conversavam ao fundo, próximos da saída do local, pareciam preocupados com algo. A Alquimista voltou-se para o lado oposto, o direito, e viu Havoc discutindo calmamente com alguns médicos sobre suprimentos.

Ela sorriu ao ver que não havia muitos feridos com o incidente, notou que continuava sem automail no lado esquerdo do corpo; Elicia tentou não pensar muito na vergonha de andar por aí sem uma parte do corpo.

- Oh, já acordou jovem Hughes? – Havoc se aproximara da menina, ele cruzara os braços e sorrira. – Quem diria, a dona daquele chute violento recebendo um nocaute?

- Ah. – Elicia se divertira. – Foi sorte aquele chute.

- Realmente. – Havoc massageava o queixo em tom de zombaria. – Bom, sente-se melhor? O médico aplicou uns medicamentos que estavam em uma lista do Alphonse Elric.

- Ah. Eu sinto. – Elicia parecia ter perdido o sorriso. – São muitos remédios, né?

- Já vi pessoas mais novas tomarem muito mais. – Havoc a tranqüilizou.

- Oh! – Ed se voltara para a direção dos dois.

Ed e Alphonse se aproximaram rapidamente e procuraram bancos para se sentarem, Havoc permanecia de pé como que se estivesse protegendo a Alquimista Federal.

- Bom, acho que está na hora de você falar, não? – Ed cruzara a perna e olhara atentamente para a aprendiz.

Elicia assentiu com a cabeça. Ela se sentara de maneira mais apropriada, jogara os longos cabelos para trás e começara a falar.

- No dia em que recebi o rebound, o efeito sobre a Transmutação Humana... fui para um lugar branco, aquele que você foi um dia. – Ela dissera em tom baixo, parecia estar revivendo as lembranças horrendas do dia. – A Verdade me mostrou muitas imagens, muitas informações... E disse que por causa do que eu fiz, eu iria receber uma habilidade que poucos tinham.

- A de Transmutar sem o círculo? – Al indagou.

- Também. – Elicia concordou, ela estendera sua única mão e a encarara com tristeza. – Mas subitamente, consegui ver pessoas que já morreram. Vejo seus espíritos, mas não os toco. Posso conversar, porém nunca consigo saber de onde vêm. É uma habilidade que me ajudou em inúmeras ocasiões. Porém é horrenda...

Edward olhava para a aprendiz sem expressar os sentimentos, ele parecia sério e cético quanto a isso.

- Você está dizendo que pode ver espíritos? – Ele murmurou, levara a mão ao queixo e parecia pensativo.

- Sim. – Elicia o encarava como se pedisse desculpas, abria um sorriso pequeno e tímido. – Eu nunca contei, porque não sabia qual seria a reação de vocês.

- Por que não disse antes? – Ed retrucou. Ele parecia irritado. – Poderíamos ter achado um jeito de trabalhar com isso!

Elicia arregalara os olhos, incrédula com a fala do Fullmetal.

- V-Você não está bravo? – Ela parecia surpresa.

- Por que deveria? Essa habilidade foi nossa salvação hoje e se você consegue ajudar pessoas, espíritos a encontrar seus caminhos, por que eu deveria achar ruim? – Ed coçara a cabeça. – Ahhh, mas isso é confuso demais! Esses espíritos estão cientes de sua presença?

- Sim. – O rosto de Elicia ganhou uma expressão pesarosa. – Acho que esta habilidade foi mais uma maldição do que dom, uma forma que a Verdade achou de me punir por ter tentado superar Deus. Heh.

Havoc olhava com preocupação para a jovem Elicia. A impressão que possuía, era que a Alquimista parecia ficar mais velha a cada vez que falava de suas habilidades, um fardo tão grande que a destruía internamente e que acabava exigindo demais da mentalidade de uma mera criança.

Criança, huh. – Havoc pensou. – Pelo visto, as pessoas envolvidas com os Elric nunca tinham preocupações normais.

- Você ao menos viu seu pai? – Alphonse perguntara gentilmente.

- Não. - Elicia abrira um largo sorriso. – Ele não deve querer me ver... Provavelmente... – A garota engolira seco, tentando esconder o choro que queria surgir.

Ed e Alphonse se entreolharam, pareciam culpados pelo assunto ter vindo à tona.

- Tio Ed, tio Al, vocês se lembram da frase que me disseram há dois anos? – Elicia indagou.

_Você só não pode se esquecer do que te levou até aqui, transforme isso no combustível que te manterá firme._

Edward acenara com a cabeça, assim como Al parecia estar escutando. Elicia parecia sorrir, mas era um sorriso melancólico, como se estivesse prestes a chorar; ela parecia decidida, pois segurava com firmeza o lençol que cobria parte de seu corpo.

- Vocês me disseram para não esquecer, me disseram para achar algo pelo qual eu quero lutar. – Seus olhos encararam Edward com firmeza. – Eu já sei o que eu quero.

- É mesmo? – Ed sorrira. O Fullmetal parecia orgulhoso com a menina. – E o que é?

- Quero ter paz. – Ela respondera com simplicidade. – Vou buscar uma maneira de deixar de ver estas coisas, quero ter uma vida comum.

Ed e Alphonse abriram um sorriso com sinceridade para Elicia. Ed estendera o polegar e concordara com a Alquimista.

- O mínimo que podemos fazer, é ajudar você a atingir este objetivo. – Alphonse dissera animadamente. – Está pronta para buscar isso?

- Sim! – Elicia respondera energeticamente.

- Eh, pelo visto eu não tenho escolha. Estou te devendo desculpas. – Havoc descruzara os braços e sorrira para o grupo. – Eu vou com vocês atrás dessa _cura_.

Elicia piscara os olhos, sem entender o motivo pelo qual Havoc tinha de acompanhá-los. Ela não entendia por qual razão, uma pessoa que a odiara em primeira instância estava tão disposta a lhe ajudar, mas Elicia não podia ser orgulhosa.

- Heh, será que o idoso agüenta nos acompanhar? – Ed olhava torto para o homem.

- O que quis dizer com isso? – Havoc retrucou. – Na época em que você estava pra lá e pra cá atrás da sua cura, eu ajudei muito mais do que imagina.

- Ah, sim, com certeza. – Edward dera de ombros.

- Muito engraçado. – Havoc parecia irritado.

- Toda ajuda será bem-vinda, isto é, se você realmente desejar. – Elicia sorria calmamente. – Mas ainda não tenho muita idéia por onde irei começar.

- Comecemos do início. A Transmutação e os resultados dela. – Alphonse observou. – Temos um plano?

O trio concordou. A jovem Elicia parecia verdadeiramente feliz, nunca havia andado em um grupo de pessoas tão grande como agora. Tinha amizade com os Elric, Havoc e até mesmo Armstrong.

- Vai ser interessante. – Edward parecia satisfeito.

_Sem desviar meus olhos da realidade_

_Conseguirei a coragem para encarar isso_

_Transformando tristeza e raiva em força_

_O destino está ao meu lado_

**HORAS ANTES**

Roy olhava de maneira tensa a Havoc. O Primeiro Tenente adentrara a sala de reuniões e estranhara a reação do Führer.

Roy estava sentado ao fundo da sala, com as pernas cruzadas e semblante preocupado.

- O que aconteceu para me chamar de súbito? – Havoc coçava a cabeça, estava inquieto.

- Estive pensando... – Roy murmurou, o Führer ficara cabisbaixo e respirara fundo. – Você é a única pessoa com quem posso sanar tal dúvida.

Havoc caminhara cautelosamente pela sala branca e procurara uma cadeira para se sentar. Não era um local grande, quadrado e com uma única mesa retangular em tom marfim; Havoc procurara a primeira cadeira e sentara rapidamente.

- Depois de tantos anos, acho que mereço ser uma fonte de confiança. Quase fiquei sem mover as pernas para o resto da vida! – Havoc ria do próprio infortúnio de anos atrás.

Roy retirara algo do bolso, uma pequena caixinha quadrada e avermelhada, ele a colocara em cima da mesa com as mãos ainda trêmulas. Havoc analisou o objeto com curiosidade, não conseguia ter noção do que seria aquilo.

Uma nova arma para a guerra contra Dracma? Ishval? Ele nunca conseguia adivinhar o que o Führer estava pensando.

- A chegada da Imperatriz me fez lembrar algo que havia esquecido, ou melhor, que resolvi esquecer. Meus assessores vieram me aconselhar sobre um _pequeno problema a ser resolvido. _– Havia ironia em sua voz. – Eles acham que um Führer deve ser o exemplo da nação, um homem de família e acolhedor.

Havoc desatou a rir, esquecendo-se que estava diante do chefe maior. Porém Roy não fez menção de se irritar com a reação, apenas admirou o amigo soltar uma deliciosa e sincera risada.

- Você certamente é um cara familiar! – Ele se divertia.

- O fato é: Decidi acabar com essa espera, vou me casar. – O Führer mostrara a caixinha, ao abri-la revelara uma aliança dourada com um único diamante na ponta; era uma aliança elegante e de gosto singelo, até mesmo Havoc olhara admirado. – Mas gostaria de saber o que acha.

Havoc olhara feliz para o amigo e assentira a cabeça.

- É para a Riza, não? Eu acho que já estava mais do que na hora. Você demorou bastante. – O Primeiro Tenente soltou a fala sem rodeios. Ele fechara os olhos e abaixara a cabeça sutilmente. – Como eu queria ver a reação dela.

Roy parecia feliz.

- Ah, como eu queria estar em seu lugar! – Havoc abrira um sorriso. – Uma mulher bonita, um cargo bom e uma vida tranqüila.

- A sua definição de mulher bonita é o que eu mais temo, Jean. – Roy dissera seriamente. – É por este e outros motivos que estou preocupado com o que preciso lhe pedir.

- Hm? Pode falar.

- Eu estou em uma posição complicada para agir livremente. Eu sempre almejei o topo e agora preciso me manter nele a todo custo, fiz essa promessa e a manterei. Contudo, por causa desta posição não posso proteger qualquer pessoa de maneira livre.

Havoc perdera o sorriso, ele tinha quase certeza que Roy se referia à pequena Elicia. O Tenente ainda se lembrava de Al contando a história e como Roy acabou abdicando da responsabilidade pela menina, talvez houvesse mais coisa do que o sabido.

- Eu sei que você reencontrou com Elicia Hughes e Alphonse Elric, pense que talvez pudesse me ajudar.

- Ajudar em como? – Havoc parecia surpreso.

- No momento, se eu demonstrar favoritismo a Elicia, estarei assinando o fim de sua carreira no Exército. Não posso simplesmente estender minha mão e protegê-la. Posso estar parecendo frio demais, mas é para o bem dela. – Roy lamentou-se. – Mas você sabe, Jean, que na minha posição não posso simpatizar com uma praticante de Transmutação proibida.

Havoc assentiu com a cabeça, estava com pena da situação.

- E o que sugere, meu Führer? – Ele fora irônico, mas Roy relevara a fala.

- Cuide dela por mim. Você será meus olhos e ouvidos, irá me ajudar a cuidar dessa menina. Eu prometi ao Hughes, prometi que sempre estaria do lado da família dele. – Roy dissera em voz baixa. – Pelo menos até esses problemas com Creta acabarem. Não se preocupe com seu trabalho, irei me certificar que não dêem por sua falta.

Havoc riu.

- Isso mais parece um castigo. É medo por me ver entrar na batalha? – Ele se divertiu. – Ainda se sente culpado pelo problema daquele Homúnculo?

- Heh, eu também fico imaginando se seria isso. – Roy parecia rir da situação. – mas não, este é o pedido de um amigo. Faria isso por mim?

- É o mínimo que posso fazer. – Havoc revirara os olhos e por um segundo, uma estranha idéia passou por sua cabeça. – Até porque, ela é bem bonit—

- Nem pense. – Roy advertiu de maneira ameaçadora.

- Ok, ok. – O Tenente abrira um sorriso.

_Além de onde nós olhamos, está o céu._

_Um mundo brilhante._

- Ed? – Winry adentrara o quarto escuro, estava com sua filha nos braços já adormecida. Ela parecia surpresa. – O que está fazendo?

Edward estava segurando um casaco velho por entre as mãos, era vermelho e bem gasto; o Fullmetal parecia se lembrar de várias coisas apenas por admirar a vestimenta.

- Winry... – Ed se voltara para a esposa. – Acho que...

- Você vai voltar? – Ela interferiu com simplicidade.

- Hm. – Edward concordara. – Amanhã irei ao Comando Central, vou pedir para reativarem meu registro. O Fullmetal precisa voltar, _eu preciso _ajudá-la.

Winry se aproximou do marido e encostou sua cabeça nas largas costas de Ed. Ela sorrira de maneira acalorada.

- Você sabe que tem meu apoio, não?

- Dividimos nossas vidas, como na troca equivalente. – Ed sorrira. – Você me perdoa por isso?

- Eu já disse. – Winry murmurou. – Odeio homens que ficam parados em algo por muito tempo.

E Edward dera uma risada alta, acordando sua filha de supetão.

_**Agora só falta uma pessoa.**_

_Esse ânimo que agita meu corpo,_

_Não vou traí-lo._

_Pelo futuro em que viveremos juntos,_

_Ficaremos aqui por um período_

_Com a verdade em nossos dedos._

N/A: Period embalando esse capítulo, parte das frases são da música. A última pessoa do grupo será apresentada no próximo capítulo. Não sei se irão descobrir, mas é um personagem conhecido no universo de FMA.  
Não irei investir em personagens originais, apenas nos existentes.


	7. Blindness - Parte I

**N/A:** Precisei dividir o capítulo em dois. Não quer dizer que o último personagem principal não irá aparecer, pois irá. Atentem-se para os pequenos detalhes, sim? Cada um será de suma importância :D

x.x

- Mais alto! – A pequena gritara.

Hughes erguera com toda a força que possuía, a pequena Elicia erguera o braço completamente feliz por ver o pai colocando-a próxima do céu. O pai da menina sorria ao ver a filha se divertindo, ele caminhava por entre as ruas da Cidade Central ao lado de Roy e alguns subordinados do Tenente Coronel.

- Ela se satisfaz com pouco, huh. – Roy observava surpreso.

- Voando! – Elicia abrira os braços e continuava a sorrir, alheia ao diálogo dos homens.

- Ela não é um amor? – Hughes olhava para a filha com orgulho. – Uma das poucas coisas boas que pude fazer nesse mundo, ah, como ela é perfeita!

- Não é para tanto. – Roy revirou os olhos. – Você nos chamou aqui apenas para mostrar sua filha?

Hughes abraçou a pequena com força, Elicia soltara uma exclamação de surpresa e gritara ao tentar abraçar de volta o pai.

- Mas tem coisa melhor do que falar da minha coisa fofa, a filhinha mais linda do mundo?! – Ele esfregava o rosto na filha que não parecia gostar.

- Pinica, ai! – Elicia resmungou.

Roy parara de andar e cruzara os braços, atrás dele estavam Riza e Havoc que não pareciam interessados na demonstração exagerada de afeto.

- Você tem algo para nós, senhor? – Havoc perguntou após pigarrear.

- Ah, papai não deixará que nenhum homem se aproxime de você. Não, não, não! – Hughes colocara a filha apoiada em seus ombros e a sentara, para que tivesse uma visão privilegiada da rua. – Desculpem, bem, estive investigando algumas coisas e cheguei a uma suspeita.

Roy fechara o semblante.

- Acho que o incidente com o Laboratório 5 pode ser uma pista chave.

Elicia continuava a se divertir, não lhe interessava esse tipo de conversa e principalmente a presença de outras pessoas que não a do seu pai.

Mas que criança poderia imaginar, principalmente ela, que esta seria a penúltima vez que veria o pai?

_Dizem que uma mulher de vestido longo preto e longos cabelos está envolvida nisso._

Elicia abrira os olhos de maneira assustada e puxara o ar apressadamente. O rosto ainda suado pelo sonho ruim a fez se erguer, ela se limpara e afastara a coberta de sua cama para o chão.

A jovem Alquimista soltou um longo suspiro e olhou envolta do quarto, estava estranho de enxergar.

- Sono? – Elicia murmurou.

Elicia olhou em volta do quarto e estranhou ao ver que estava enxergando de maneira borrada, esfregou os olhos, mas nada parecia mudar. Ela já tinha a certeza do motivo por trás do ocorrido, mas não queria se preocupar com isso.

Decidira se erguer da cama e caminhou até a direção do espelho preso à parede, admirou o corte abaixo de seu olho que estava com expressivos pontos. A jovem analisou a ferida que estava começando a cicatrizar do confronto que tivera contra Lust, ainda sentia dores pelo corpo por causa da nova Automail fixada em seu braço, Elicia olhou fixamente para o espelho.

Ela se lembrava vagamente do sonho, sabia que o Laboratório 5 havia sido reconstruído e que continuavam a prosseguir com as pesquisas que envolviam a Pedra Filosofal; talvez estivessem conduzindo pesquisas sobre a Alquimia da Morte, afinal, Elicia não deveria ser a única pessoa a ter conseguido essa habilidade.

Mas antes...

- Preciso ir ao oftalmologista... – Elicia batera a testa no espelho em um gesto de desânimo.

**Capítulo 6**

**Blindness**

**Parte I**

O incidente ocorrido na Cidade Central havia completado duas semanas, a Imperatriz continuava sua estadia na residência do Führer e as pessoas pareciam se esquecer lentamente do ocorrido.

A jovem Safyia ainda era uma incógnita para todos os membros do Exército e sua presença era tratada com extrema cautela, Edward havia viajado e acabara de voltar, já Alphonse continuava hospedado na casa de Gracia. Winry precisara viajar a Rush Valley em buscas de mais peças para Automail de Elicia e acabara deixando os dois filhos por conta de Gracia.

Desde o incidente, Elicia ficara em sua casa pesquisando sobre possíveis pessoas que haviam adquirido o conhecimento da Alquimia da Morte, porém sob o pretexto de estar se recuperando da batalha contra Lust.

No começo da terceira semana desde a chegada da Imperatriz, a Cidade Central estava animada; o comércio estava vendendo como nunca, o turismo havia aumentado desde o fim do conflito em Ishval e possível notícia de paz entre Creta e Amestris. O centro da cidade estava extremamente cheio com o vai e vem das pessoas.

- Oh, Brigitte, garanto que está tudo bem. – Havoc dizia.

O Primeiro Tenente do Exército estava recostado no orelhão de telefone no centro da cidade e conversava tranquilamente, estava com um cigarro no canto da boca e parecia alheio ao movimento.

- E sobre aquele nosso encontro? – Havoc esperara a resposta e rira num alto tom. – Ah, como você é uma mulher difícil de encontrar... Está bem, ficarei de olho na agenda.

Havoc colocara o telefone no gancho e soltara um suspiro de cansaço. Ele coçara a cabeça e começara a caminhar, ao dar alguns passos esbarrara em uma mulher.

- Oh, me descul—Haa?! – Havoc arregalara os olhos.

Elicia estava caída no chão com uma expressão de poucos amigos. A jovem estava de cabelos soltos, usando seu uniforme, porém sem a luva cobrindo a Automail. A Alquimista se erguera tranquilamente e espalmara a sujeira de suas pernas.

- Por que passei anos sem olhar pra sua cara e num súbito, esbarro em você a cada metro? – Elicia resmungara.

- Eu deveria dizer o mesmo. – Havoc se divertira. Era muita coincidência, até mesmo para ele que deveria estar vigiando a filha de Hughes. – O que está fazendo aqui, jovem Hughes?

Elicia ficara vermelha instantaneamente, Havoc olhava curioso para a jovem.

- Eu... Eu estava indo ao médico. Já que os Alquimistas podem acessar livremente o Hospital Militar, pensei em me consultar com um Oftalmologista. – Elicia murmurou, ainda estava envergonhada por ter que dizer tal coisa.

Havoc se divertiu com a expressão da jovem e riu ao ver que ela estava se sentiu mal por algo tão pequeno. Talvez, Elicia não se sentia confortável em ter que freqüentar médicos ou simplesmente se diminuía ao perceber que após a Transmutação Humana, problemas de saúde haviam surgido. Alquimistas realmente tinham um orgulho acima do normal.

O Primeiro Tenente admirou por alguns instantes a garota terminar de se limpar, ele virara os olhos e continuara a tragar o cigarro tentando se distrair.

- E você, o que faz aqui? – Elicia indagou.

- Estava conversando com... hmm... uma namorada. – Havoc desconversara. Mentir não era exatamente sua área, mas não podia revelar o conteúdo da ligação. – Marcando um encontro.

Elicia olhou surpresa. Não que isso a houvesse espantado, mas ela estava tão focada em se tornar uma Alquimista Federal, que esquecera de que as pessoas também buscavam esse tipo de coisa. A jovem levara a mão direita ao peito e permanecera cabisbaixa.

- Um encontro, huh. – Ela murmurou.

- O que foi? – Havoc se abaixara lentamente para ficar na altura do rosto de Elicia. – Nunca teve um desses?

- Parece ser até ironia, né? Eu tentei transmutar a pessoa que mais amei e acabei perdendo parte do coração, chega a dar vontade de rir. – Elicia murmurou tristemente. – Acho tão bonito quando as pessoas têm alguém para amar e sabem aproveitar isso. Pois em um momento estamos aqui e no outro, nunca se sabe.

Havoc não soube o que dizer, ficou sem palavras ao ver a expressão saudosa de Elicia ao se lembrar do pai. Havia um fardo imenso nas costas dessa criança – Havoc pensava – e mesmo assim ela agia como se não fosse grande coisa, Elicia agia como um adulto. Embora fosse uma responsabilidade entregue precocemente, a Alquimista estava se saindo bem, Havoc sorrira complacente e pousara a mão sob a cabeça de Elicia, ele a esfregara, bagunçando completamente o cabelo da jovem.

Ah, como ela era fofa.

- Hei! – Elicia pegara a mão do homem, ela franzira os cenhos.

- Ehh... Que coisa mais estranha, dizer que amava o pai acima de todos os homens. – Ele ironizara.

- Ah. – Elicia ficara vermelha.

- Não se preocupe com essas coisas. – Havoc abrira um largo sorriso. – E então, vamos ao médico?

- Vamos? – Elicia repetiu emburrada.

- Ah, sim. Na volta, iremos ver esse corte debaixo do olho. Mulheres não podem ficar com cicatrizes, é tão feio. – E ele começara a caminhar, se divertindo com a situação.

Elicia correra atrás do homem, surpresa por ter que perseguir alguém como ele. Ela não sabia bem, mas algo em Havoc parecia lhe animar; ela admirava as costas largas de Havoc, tentando entender este sentimento confuso, mas não conseguia encontrar uma explicação.

- Essa barba também, é horrível. – Ela retrucara para Havoc que tropeçara ao ouvir a fala.

No fundo, a Alquimista estava se divertindo com a situação, dera um sorriso discreto e acompanhou o militar até o hospital.

_Residência Oficial do Führer_

Safyia caminhava tranquilamente pelo grandioso jardim da residência oficial. Estava descalça, usando um quimono menos elaborado – porém este era completamente vermelho e com obi branco – que cobria praticamente todo o corpo, com exceção de parte do peito. O cabelo estava impecável, preso em um belo coque com uma longa mecha caindo por trás, em suas costas, os cabelos negros reluziam em contato com a claridade do dia.

- Sim? – Safyia dissera sem olhar para trás, sua voz saíra cantada.

Dois homens usando quimonos surgiram, usavam um quimono branco com detalhes avermelhados no peito. Carregavam uma espada em suas cinturas.

- Safyia-sama. – Um deles, um jovem de aparentes 20 anos se curvara. O jovem tinha olhos azuis e pele clara, cabelos pretos longos e presos de maneira cuidadosa em um rabo de cavalo. Tinha um corpo não muito franzino, as mãos eram calejadas por carregarem com tanta frequência a espada – Tentamos localizar a pedra, porém o exército a destruiu.

Safyia parecia perdida em pensamentos, deu um longo suspiro e se voltou para os subordinados.

- Sousuke, o que fizeram da mulher que a carregava? – A Imperatriz indagou ao jovem guarda-costas.

- Foi morta por aquela menina, a tal da Alquimista da Morte. – O jovem respondera rapidamente. – Deseja que façamos algo a respeito disso?

Safyia contemplou suas opções por alguns instantes.

- Não. Farei melhor, irei dar uma festa esta noite. Quero que a convidem, assim como os demais Alquimistas. Irei me certificar que nada nos atrapalhe. – Safyia declarou friamente.

Os dois homens assentiram com a cabeça e ao se virarem de costas, sumiram em um piscar de olhos. Safyia continuou a caminhar, ainda pensativa, o rosto assumia a expressão de desprezo.

- Talvez... – Ela murmurou para si, a Imperatriz admirou a palma de sua mão esquerda e parecia ter nojo da mesma. –... Ela possa vir a me ajudar.

_Talvez a solidão não precise ser eterna, talvez haja alguma maneira de burlar a Troca Equivalente e conseguir de volta as pessoas queridas, talvez... A morte possa ser vencida._

Elicia olhava abismada para o médico, piscava os olhos – dilatados – sem parar. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira, estava congelada no banco dentro do consultório.

- A senhorita está com 1,50 de miopia em cada olho, eu recomendaria a utilização diária dos óculos. – O médico dizia calmamente. – Estranho, nunca havia tido um registro seu por aqui.

A Alquimista levara a mão ao rosto, cobrira parcialmente a face para esconder a surpresa.

Desde quando tinha miopia? Desde quando estava sofrendo para enxergar as coisas à longa distância? A jovem estava confusa, não conseguia responder tais perguntas. Seus pensamentos se dirigiram ao dia em que enfrentara Lust, lembrava-se que forçara a visão para alcançar a Pedra no interior do corpo da estranha, mas isso não poderia ter relação com sua miopia, poderia?

- Óculos? – Havoc parecia surpreso, ele estava logo atrás de Elicia no consultório. Estava de pé e de braços cruzados. – Mas tão nova assim?

- Não é de se espantar, a miopia pode ser passada geneticamente. – O médico respondera tranquilamente. – Até onde eu sei, o senhor Brigadeiro-General Hughes era míope, não?

- Ah, sim. – Elicia acenou com a cabeça.

- Então, não há mais nada o que fazer. Aqui está a receita, se precisar de algo mais basta me chamar, senhorita Hughes. – O médico terminara.

Elicia saíra perdida do consultório, estava num misto de surpresa e preocupação. Talvez o que a Verdade tivesse lhe dito, seria sobre isso; poucas pessoas sobreviveram à Alquimia da Morte, talvez a eventual cegueira estivesse entre os sintomas. Ao retirar os pontos abaixo do olho, sequer dera atenção para o que a enfermeira falava no local, estava alheia até mesmo a fala de Havoc.

O Primeiro Tenente olhava incomodado para Elicia, não sabia como tirá-la do transe e não se sentia bem ao vê-la naquele estado. Após algum tempo, deu um pigarro e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Tudo bem? – Havoc indagou.

- Ah. – Elicia concordou com a cabeça. A jovem sorrira distraidamente. – Sim.

- Não ligue pra isso, ern, a miopia. Qualquer pessoa tem isso.

_Nem todos. _Elicia pensara preocupada, mas algo estalou em sua mente, a jovem encarou Havoc com surpresa. Ele estava preocupado com ela? Justamente esse homem?

- Eu estou bem. – Elicia rira.

Havoc parecia mais aliviado ao ouvir a resposta da Alquimista.

- Isso é bom, mas de todo modo, eu a acompanho.

Ao chegarem, Elicia abrira a porta ainda distraidamente sendo recebida por um violento golpe; Edward lançara um grande livro em sua cara, jogando a Alquimista para trás.

Ao cair, a jovem rolara para trás com a força do impacto. O Primeiro Tenente apenas observou sem nenhuma surpresa aparente, porém podia sentir o coração bater mais rápido que o normal.

- Olá. – Havoc acenara tranquilamente.

- VOCÊ! – Edward gritara enfurecido. Ele surgira de dentro da residência, pisava duro na direção da dupla que acabara de chegar.

Elicia se erguera levando a mão ao nariz completamente vermelho pelo ocorrido. Ed a pegara pelo colete e a aproximara do rosto.

- Tinha como você ser mais descuidada, hm?! – Ed gritara ainda mais alto.

- Hah?! – Elicia fechara o semblante.

Ed a puxara até o antigo escritório de Hughes que agora, nada mais era que a biblioteca da casa. A sala era quadrada e espaçosa, toda revestida de madeira envernizada, com duas estantes que atingiam o teto e recheadas de livros.

No escritório, Alphonse estava sentado com alguns papéis em mão, ao lado dele estava May. A esposa de Alphonse estava com o cabelo preso em um simples coque e usava as vestimentas tradicionais de Xing.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Elicia perguntara irritada. Ela estava sendo arrastada pelo instrutor, seus olhos percorreram o local e pousaram em May, ela sorrira para a jovem esposa do amigo. – Ah, May!

- Elicia! – May sorrira de maneira nervosa. – Ern...

Ed apontara os papéis na mão de Al, ele os tirara e mostrara bem próximo da Alquimista. Elicia congelara ao ver do que se tratava, eram fotos do círculo de Transmutação que ela desenhara há dois anos. O mesmo círculo que tirara parte do seu coração e corpo.

O círculo estava em perfeito estado, exceto pela estranha figura no centro, o ser que surgira do resultado da transmutação. Nas fotos, haviam algumas imagens mais aproximadas, marcando as palavras utilizadas e os símbolos, para a surpresa de Elicia, algo parecia diferente.

A Alquimista começara a checar foto por foto, queria se certificar de que estava enganada, mas notou que a raiva de Ed havia surgido com razão.

- Eu...

- Você fez o círculo de Transmutação de maneira errada! – Ed colocara as mãos na cintura.

- Não fiz. Estive pesquisando maneiras alternativas de conduzir a Transmutação Humana. – Elicia estava surpresa por Ed ter descoberto um dos segredos que ela mais tentara esconder.

- Você alterou 60% do círculo, colocou inscrições diferentes, usando a língua de Xerxes! – Edward exclamava incomodado. – Você praticamente fez uma Transmutação nova.

Elicia balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu segui alguns livros, pensei que ao invés de recriar o corpo, eu poderia trazê-lo de volta. – Ela se explicara. A jovem caminhava até um canto da sala e retirara alguns livros da estante. – Meu pai costumava colecionar livros das viagens que fazia, um deles em específico tratava disso.

A Alquimista deixara o livro nas mãos de Ed, que folheava vigorosamente em busca de respostas.

- Chamam isso de Necromancia, um tipo de Alquimia que é capaz de trazer os mortos de volta. – Elicia murmurou para Edward. – Em Xerxes, na época, era muito comum a prática de tal.

- E onde achou isto? – Ed indagou.

- Bom, nunca tive tempo de saber. – Elicia se encolheu. – Meu pai viajou muito, mas teve exatamente tempo de compartilhar seus achados.

- Mas isso explicaria tudo. – Alphonse se erguera do assento e caminhara até os dois Alquimistas. – Você recebeu um ricochete diferente, porque sua Transmutação foi diferente.

Elicia já sabia disso, tinha consciência que a tentativa inédita de trazer o pai havia trazido conseqüências piores para ela; seus olhos eram a prova disso, o coração e o braço também. A jovem Alquimista ainda se lembrava do preço a ser pago por ter tentado agir como Deus, perdera parte do coração e costelas, a ironia de querer ser amada e perder a capacidade de amar. A falta do braço estava ali para mostrar que nem sempre podia alcançar tudo o que desejava.

A Alquimista da Morte abaixou a cabeça, esperando receber alguma punição de seu Mestre, porém Edward pousara sua mão na cabeça de Elicia e a acariciara com descuido; a jovem se recordou de Havoc fazer o mesmo, porém com mais delicadeza.

- Bom, o passado não pode ser mudado. – Ed lamentou. – Mas podemos partir daí para saber como reverter seu quadro.

- Eu estive conversando com o Alphonse e o Edward sobre aquele confronto com a Lust. – May começara a dizer, a esposa de Alphonse era alta e olhava para Elicia tendo que curvar o pescoço. – Realmente realizaram uma Transmutação a distância, estavam controlando-a com um círculo.

- E é possível? – Havoc indagara surpreso.

- Teoricamente sim. – Edward respondera seriamente. – Mas controlar um ser vivo é brutal, até mesmo para um Alquimista. Não se pode controlar o livre e arbítrio.

Elicia concordou com a cabeça.

- Vamos ter que investigar isso. – Alphonse dissera por fim.

A porta do escritório se abrira lentamente, era Gracia adentrando o recinto com um gracioso envelope em mãos. Ela caminhara na direção do grupo que estava discutindo os últimos acontecimentos.

- Erm, isto chegou para o Edward e para a Elicia. – Gracia dizia com um sorriso carinhoso. – Será que... ?

Elicia pegara o envelope e o analisara, era um papel elegante com o emblema do governo de Amestris. Dentro, havia um pequeno convite endereçado ao Fullmetal e à Alquimista da Morte.

Era escritos com letras garrafais em tom dourado e assinado por Safyia, o grupo se entreolhara confuso com o conteúdo do convite.

- Mas... ? – Elicia encarara Havoc. – Vocês também?

Havoc pegara o convite e coçara a cabeça ao terminar de ler.

- Hm. Quanta dor de cabeça... – Ele resmungou.

_**Alquimista da Morte, Fullmetal e família**_

_A Imperatriz Safyia de Creta cordialmente os convida para o baile de máscaras a ser realizado na Residência Oficial do Führer Roy Mustang. Aonde Sua Alteza Real irá realizar um anuncio especial. _

_Traje de gala e máscaras a escolha do convidado._

- Vocês não acham estranho? – Alphonse lia cuidadosamente o convite. – Safyia vem a Amestris e subitamente temos esse baile... Algo nessa moça, desde a época em que fiz a viagem, algo nela não me soa bem.

- Pode ser paranóia nossa, mas eu e o Al estivemos em Creta e algo estranho estava acontecendo lá. Essa Safyia é muito perigosa. – Ed alertou.

Elicia encarou Havoc e em seguida a mãe, não sabia exatamente como se portar em um baile de máscaras. Droga, Elicia não tinha idéia de como era um baile!

- Vai ser interessante. – Edward sorrira.

Alphonse olhara para o irmão com cumplicidade, May estava com as mãos juntas e próximas ao peito apenas observando o diálogo. Havoc e Gracia nada opinavam.

- Entendido. – Elicia acenou. – Eu vou.

- Ah, - Havoc soltara um resmungo e fechara o semblante. – Eu vou também.

Talvez não fosse a melhor idéia, mas como o grupo não tinha muita idéia de como proceder com relação às suspeitas de Ed e Al, decidiram aceitar o convite.

A história do baile de máscaras se espalhara rapidamente pela Capital. Em menos de 4 horas, praticamente toda a alta sociedade estava ciente e se preparava para o grande evento na residência do Führer. A curiosidade pelo anuncio da Imperatriz só tornava maior a expectativa do evento.

Quando a noite começara a cair, todos estavam prontos e preparados para o maior evento dos últimos anos. Apesar de ter sido planejado com pouco tempo, a residência de Roy estava impecável e recheada de militares, além dos aristocratas de Amestris.

A residência do Führer estava belissimamente decorada, com o salão principal recheado de luzes e fitas douradas. Nas paredes haviam elegantes fitas douradas que uniam por laços, os lustres haviam sido polidos assim como o piso de cerâmico estava encerado.

A festa havia sido organizada de última hora, mas Roy soube contornar a situação e conseguira criar um evento de grande porte para todos os militares e a alta sociedade. Baila de Máscaras não era exatamente algo que fazia parte da cultura de Amestris e nem de Creta, mas o Führer decidiu relevar esse fato pela preocupação do comunicado a ser feito pela Imperatriz.

- Quero que fiquem de olho em qualquer movimento suspeito. – Roy murmurava para os assistentes. Ele terminava de vestir sua farda com todas as condecorações no peito, segurava uma bela máscara que cobria os olhos e parcialmente o nariz, era branca com pequenos detalhes em prata.

Falman fora o primeiro a assentir com a cabeça. Ele estava acompanhado de outros dois soldados e Havoc.

Havoc estava vestido com um terno simples e preto, a gravata era da mesma cor que a vestimenta. O Primeiro Tenente caminhava apressado para acompanhar o ritmo dos colegas.

- Oh? – Roy se voltara para Jean. – Resolveu aparar a barba? Não me diga que...

Ah. Havoc ficara vermelho instantaneamente, ele balançara os braços em negativa. O soldado parecia estar nervoso demais com uma simples pergunta, mas talvez isto se devia ao medo do Führer descobrir o motivo que o levara a se cuidar mais. Bom, nem mesmo Havoc sabia bem o que o fizera cortar os cabelos e a barba.

- Estava na hora, não é? – Havoc engolira seco.

- Sei. – Roy olhara com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Enfim, tem alguma novidade para mim?

O grupo adentrara o salão aonde já havia garçons circulando com badejas repletas de comes e bebes. Uma música suave tocava com a ajuda de uma pequena banda que tocava ao fundo do salão quadrado.

- Aparentemente a jovem Hughes está com miopia. – Havoc desviara de um garçom. – Fora isso, os irmãos Elric estão tentando investigar uma forma de trazê-la de volta ao normal.

Roy parecia intrigado com tal fala.

- Você quer dizer o braço e coração?

Dizer que a jovem podia ver espíritos não seria uma coisa sensata, principalmente se a pessoa fosse o Führer. Havoc dera de ombros, concordando com a pergunta de Roy.

- Espero que essa menina não se meta em mais encrencas. Não quero vê-la sendo promovida tão cedo. – Resmungara o Führer. – Se houver qualquer coisa fora do comum, avise-me.

Havoc olhara o grande salão, coçara a nuca de maneira incomodada. O Primeiro Tenente pegara a máscara que estivera guardada no bolso da calça e a admirara por alguns instantes.

- Estou com um pressentimento ruim. – Havoc murmurou. A máscara dourada com fios em prata estava reluzindo, ela cobria completamente os olhos e nariz, escondendo metade da face.

Não podia realmente ficar pior, podia?

Elicia descera do carro com a ajuda de Ed e Al. Ela estava usando um vestido azul marinho simples, de saia pregada e tomara que caia, tinha pequenas flores costuradas à mão na região da cintura em um tom azul mais claro. O vestido escondia seus pés com o comprimento e duas luvas brancas seguiam o contorno de seus braços até os ombros. Elicia segurava uma bela máscara branca com flores douradas ornando as extremidades do objeto.

- Bom, aqui estamos. – Ed descera do carro trajando um smoking preto sem gravata, estava com uma máscara em mãos.

- Sim. – Alphonse vestia o mesmo modelo, porém estava com uma gravata borboleta preta.

Elicia ajeitara o cabelo preso em um belo coque elaborado por Gracia. Elicia cuidava da franja que cobria parcialmente o olho esquerdo.

- Garanto que não vou me meter em confusões. – Elicia batera continência para os irmãos.

- Sei. – Ed arqueara as sobrancelhas e cruzara os braços.

A jovem Alquimista fizera muxoxo e dera as costas para a dupla, caminhava na direção da entrada do salão quando alguém esbarrara nela.

- Ah, desculpe! – Elicia se apressara em dizer. – Eh?

O jovem limpava as calças pretas e ajeitava a camisa branca, sua idade não parecia condizer com o ambiente que se encontrava, porém ao vê-lo, Ed soltara um grito esganiçado.

- Você! – Al parecia surpreso.

O menino de pouco mais de 13 anos ajeitara os cabelos curtos, um pequeno ponto surgira em sua testa revelando sua identidade.

- Selim, é você? – A Alquimista da Morte parecia surpresa.

O último Homúnculo conhecido em Amestris estava vivo.


	8. Blindness - Parte II

**Errata: No convite para o baile, escrevi 'Sua Alteza Real', quando o correto era 'Sua Alteza Imperial' – As tristezas de escrever sem pesquisar, I know.**

Às vezes, Elicia parava para pensar sobre quantas pessoas seu pai conhecia. Ele costumava dizer que os laços que criava com estas, duravam muito mais que uma vida. Pois destes laços surgiam as amizades que Elicia viria a ter nos dias de hoje, deles surgiriam a determinação da jovem e o seu destino.

Porém, tudo neste mundo necessita de uma Troca Equivalente, pois para se ganhar uma coisa é necessário dar algo em troca. Esta lei nunca foi tão absoluta.

_**Capitulo Sete**_

_**Blindness – Parte II**_

- Selim?

Selim se erguera incomodado. O jovem de pouco mais de 13 anos olhava com pouco caso para o grupo. Vestia apenas uma calça social e uma camisa simples, ambas brancas, o cabelo estava cuidadosamente penteado para trás e revelava o ponto em sua testa.

O jovem olhara com uma expressão de poucos amigos, ao reconhecer Elicia, um sorriso se formara em seu rosto.

- Oh, Eli! – Ele estendera as mãos e a abraçara. – O que faz aqui?

- Fui convidada. – Elicia dizia rapidamente.

Edward e Alphonse olhavam atônitos para o jovem. O primeiro Elric ainda se lembrava de carregar o pequeno feto entre os braços e entregá-lo à esposa do então falecido Führer, era estranho de ver aquele Homúnculo ali trajado como uma pessoa comum.

- Mas o que-? – Al murmurou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Ed apontara o indicador de maneira bem próxima do rosto de Selim.

O jovem revirou os olhos para horror do Fullmetal.

- Eu fui convidado. – Ele simplificou.

- Mas você quase destruiu nossa cidade, como eu devo confiar em... _Você_ ? – Edward enfatizara, sem saber como tratar o jovem.

Elicia fechara o semblante e entrara na frente de Selim antes mesmo que o seu Mestre pudesse dizer algo mais.

- Nós nos conhecemos no Exame de Admissão para Alquimistas. – Elicia dissera prontamente.

- Hah? – Ed arqueara as sobrancelhas.

Selim colocara a mão sobre o ombro da amiga e sorrira. Elicia abaixara a cabeça e dera lugar para o jovem Homúnculo.

- Apesar de não parecer, sou muito grato pela segunda chance que me deu naquele dia. – O rapaz dissera com uma maturidade que não condizia com a idade aparente. – Estou utilizando minhas habilidades apenas para o Exército, sem mais.

Edward cruzara os braços, ainda sem acreditar no rapaz.

- A Senhora Bradley morreu na época do exame e foi lá que nos conhecemos. Selim vive em um complexo de apartamentos perto da minha casa, rodeado de soldados. – Elicia explicou calmamente. – O motivo por ele morar lá, é a minha existência. O exército acredita que eu possa cuidar da situação, caso o Selim saia do controle.

Alphonse suspirou ao ouvir a fala da jovem.

- Bom, o importante é que ele não tentou nada demais, certo? – Al sorrira. Selim apenas acenara com a cabeça. – Resolvida a confusão, acho que podemos entrar na festa.

- Se estão certos disso. – Edward balançou a cabeça.

x.x

A festa estava movimentada e centenas de pessoas enchiam o grandioso salão do Führer. Roy conversava com alguns oficiais do Exército e exibia um sorriso charmoso, não havia uma mulher ou até mesmo homem que não caísse na lábia do grande governador. A máscara do Führer reluzia no salão e lhe conferia uma beleza sem igual.

- Está de parabéns, Senhor Führer. Festa adorável. – Uma voz surgira.

Roy se voltara para um homem de cabelo loiro platinado. Este estava de máscara branca com lírios desenhados em todo o contorno da mesma, o homem tinha olhos vermelhos como um rubi e pele alva. O estranho era alto o bastante para Roy de frente, o sorriso era tão charmoso quanto o do Führer e o corpo era atlético, forte até.

Os cabelos loiros estavam penteados para trás, formando um topete discreto. Notava-se que os fios do cabelo eram lisos e finos, estando soltos podiam se parecer até com os de Roy.

- Ora, mas é o senhor? – Roy escondera o desagrado de encontrar o homem. Ele odiava aquele homem de aparentes 30 anos, não suportava sua presença e ali estava o infeliz. – Não sabia que havia sido convidado também, Tenente Coronel Joseph Marshall.

Joseph fizera uma pequena referência para o Führer. Estava trajando a farda azul do Exército com as condecorações devidas para seu cargo, usava luvas brancas para as mãos e botas longas de cor negra. O homem era elegante.

Roy não sabia o que mais irritava, se era o carisma desse jovem militar ou a semelhança que este tinha com o Führer.

- A Imperatriz enviou o convite, devo dizer que fiquei extremamente surpreso. – Joseph olhara para todo o salão como se buscasse alguém, sua atenção então tivera que se voltar de maneira incomodada para Roy. – Aonde está a Alquimista da Morte?

Roy engolira seco e sorrira.

- Acredito que não chegou ainda. Algum interesse em especial na filha do meu amigo? – O Führer olhara com ferocidade para o Tenente Coronel. Ele já sabia a resposta que viria, mas não se atreveu a dizer.

- Ela precisa se reportar a mim, senhor. – Joseph riu. – Um Alquimista pode até ter liberdade no Exército, mas até onde eu sei, ele sempre uma chefia. Se me der licença, vou procurá-la na festa.

Joseph batera continência de maneira irônica, sabia que ali não era necessário tal ato. Tudo o que fazia era sempre para incomodar o Führer e, apesar do desejo de Roy em matá-lo, Joseph era um militar exemplar.

- Hm, desgraçado. – Roy murmurou para si.

- Algo de errado?

Naquele instante, Riza surgira em um longo preto e de cabelos soltos. A Assistente de Roy caminhava em um vestido justo ao corpo, com o tecido cobrindo totalmente a frente do corpo, até o pescoço. Havia uma pequena fenda em suas costas, mostrando apenas partes de sua nuca. Os cabelos de Riza caíam sob seu peito e sua franja estava cuidadosamente penteada de modo a mostrar seus olhos.

Roy ficara desconcertado com a aparência da assistente, quase perdera o ar e praticamente esquecera o encontro com Joseph.

- Hawk—... Riza. – Roy murmurou. O Führer estendera a mão para a mulher e sorrira.

Riza se aproximara de Roy ainda incomodada, ela não estava à vontade com a vestimenta. A então Tenente Coronel caminho acanhada e fez um pequena reverência ao Führer.

- Não havia outra coisa para a ocasião, desculpe. – Riza dissera.

Roy sorrira para ela, estava com a pequena caixinha no bolso direito de sua calça e se divertira ao pensar em como presentear a assistente. O Führer conduzira sua fiel assistente para o centro do salão, aonde conversavam com militares e diversos convidados.

Naquele instante, todos os olhares se voltaram para a entrada quando a jovem Safyia surgira. A imperatriz caminhava com seus fiéis guarda-costas, Sousuke e outro desconhecido; a bela vestia um quimono completamente branco.

O obi que apertava sua cintura era grandioso, totalmente vermelho com um belo laço nas costas; possuía detalhes em dourado, desenhos de galhos de árvores e pétalas de cerejeiras em tom branco. O quimono estava mais folgado que o normal, deixava aparecer parte do pescoço e peito, porém continuava a cobrir o restante do corpo. Safyia usava os longos cabelos negros presos em uma fita branca, deixando as densas mechas caírem pelo ombro esquerdo.

Usava uma máscara vermelha, esta cobria parcialmente o rosto, deixando exposto apenas o nariz abaixo.

- Imperatriz. – Roy fizera uma reverência.

Safyia cruzara o caminho de Roy com um sorriso delicado.

Ao lado dela estava um senhor moreno e de olhos puxados, o homem parecia passar facilmente dos 70 anos e caminhava com a firmeza de alguém com 30. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, porém dificilmente conseguiam ser vistos. O cabelo era ralo e não havia mais cor, cobria parcialmente a cabeça; sua barba branca era longa e tocava a cintura, estava presa com anéis dourados e pedrarias. O estranho vestia um grosso hakama totalmente negro.

O homem olhara para Roy de maneira intimidadora e cruzara seu caminho sem nada dizer. Safyia parara no caminho e ficara diante do Führer.

- Festa maravilhosa.

- Eu sei. – Roy sorrira.

Roy fizera menção de sair do local com Riza, mas Safyia delicadamente segurou a manga de sua uniforme. O Führer lhe lançara um olhar pouco amigável.

- Sim? – Ele indagara rispidamente.

- Preciso de um momento da sua atenção, sim? – Safyia sorrira.

Riza notara o olhar do Führer e se afastara do local, no instante seguinte, ela notou que o rosto do Führer empalidecera e vários acenos vindos dele eram vistos. Safyia sorria o tempo todo com meiguice, enquanto Roy permanecia imóvel ouvindo sua conversa.

- O que será que... – Riza murmurou.

Lisandra surgira por detrás da militar e sorrira.

- Você está linda!

- Lisandra?

**FORTE BRIGGS**

**NORTE**

O frio parecia estar mais tolerável, talvez a primavera estivesse chegando à região do norte. A neve estava derretendo, mas não seria por inteiro. Era a primeira vez que se via um derretimento tão grande como esse, praticamente podia-se ver o chão da região.

Os militares do forte estavam fazendo a ronda usual, percorrendo longos quilômetros em torno da muralha que protegia o país de Amestris. Ali estava Olivier acompanhada de dois militares fortemente protegidos contra o frio e um amadurecido Scar.

Scar vestia um manto bege leve sobre o corpo e estava sem os óculos, podia-se notar que a idade marcava seu rosto e deixava leves traços na expressão. O homem continuava sério e com a expressão de poucos amigos, assim como Olivier que não mudara nada nos últimos 12 anos.

O grupo seguia em um caminhão que cruzava a neve de maneira lenta, o caminho estava com a parte traseira aberta para deixar os soldados mais a vontade e com um campo de visão maior. Olivier era a única de pé, admirando a paisagem de maneira minuciosa.

- GENERAL! GENERAL! – Uma voz gritara de longe.

Olivier apertara os olhos e tentara localizar a origem dos gritos. Seu rosto empalideceu ao ver o que era.

- Mas o que-? – A irmã de Armstrong parecia ter congelado.

- O que é isso? – Scar parecia surpreso, ele se erguera do assento e ficara imóvel.

Olivier mordera o canto inferior do lábio, fechara o semblante e resmungara algo.

- Desde quando isto está aqui? – Olhava precoupada.

O soldado correra até a mulher ainda ofegante.

- Nós encontramos a pouco mais de vinte minutos, com o derretimento desse ano do gelo, essa coisa ficou a mostra. O que iremos fazer, General?

Olivier descera rapidamente do caminhão e olhava abismada para o gigantesco risco que estava encoberto por neve, ao ver seus soldados limparem o local, o que ela mais termia começava a surgir.

Seus olhos se dilataram e a General engolira seco.

- Liguem para a Central. – Olivier exclamou frustrada. – Preciso de um Alquimista aqui imediatamente!

Um gigantesco círculo de transmutação surgia.

**CIDADE CENTRAL**

**RESIDÊNCIA DO FÜHRER**

Elicia caminhava no salão separada dos irmãos Elric, a jovem estava acompanhada de Selim que conversando animadamente sobre os recentes acontecimentos.

A Alquimista andava com dificuldades, já que não tinha costuma em andar com sapatos tão apertados e um vestido tão desconfortável.

- Parece que algo grande está acontecendo, ouvi conversas sobre experimentos no Laboratório 5. – Selim murmurava ao desviar de várias pessoas.

Elicia acenara com a cabeça.

- De que tipo estamos falando?

- Ainda não sei, mas farei o possível para descobrir. – O menino sorria.

Então os olhos de Elicia pousaram mais a frente, um grupo de pessoas conversavam tranquilamente. Dentre elas estavam Havoc, Lisandra e Riza em um pequeno círculo com demais soldados.

Elicia se sentira paralisada ao ver que o Primeiro Tenente estava completamente diferente do usual, parecia até mesmo outra pessoa.

- Elicia? – Selim a encarava.

Elicia admirava a vestimenta do soldado, um terno preto com a máscara dourada. A Alquimista parecia ter se esquecido da presença de Selim e de todas as pessoas ao redor de Havoc, ela segurara a respiração por um momento e permanecera boquiaberta.

- Elicia... – Selim a cutucara.

A jovem tomara o fôlego e se voltara surpresa para o Homúnculo.

- O que disse?

Selim fizera um pequeno muxoxo e encarara Elicia com uma expressão incomodada.

- Seja o que for, te chamou a atenção, hm?

Elicia voltara sua atenção para Havoc e não soube explicar porque sentira aquilo. Seus olhos não desviavam da figura do Primeiro Tenente, suas mãos tremeram e ela esboçou uma resposta que não saía.

A Alquimista notou quando Lisandra tocara no ombro de Havoc, eles pareciam conversar sobre algo engraçado quando a mulher encostara a cabeça em Havoc e rira. Algo em Elicia a fizera perder a respiração, sentira uma pontada profunda no peito e parecia ter ficado zonza, não sabia explicar.

- Nossa. – A jovem se voltara para Selim. Elicia colocara a mão próxima a região do coração, ela o sentia pulsar de maneira violenta e dolorida. – Eu acho que...

- Você está bem? – Selim exclamara preocupado.

- Preciso... ir... tomar um ar. – Elicia dissera calmamente, ela escondera a dor que começava a surgir. A jovem se afastara do Homúnculo e andara ainda zonza até uma porta branca que levava ao jardim do local.

Elicia caminhava desorientada e acabara por esbarrar em Safyia, ela se desculpara mentalmente e sequer erguera a cabeça para ver a pessoa que cruzara o caminho. A imperatriz a olhara com interesse e nada fizera quando a jovem saíra do salão.

A Alquimista da Morte andara até o jardim, a porta levava até uma parte do jardim com uma pequena fonte que jorrava água para o alto. Elicia respirara fundo.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – Ela murmurou.

- Você está bem, senhorita? – O homem dissera.

Elicia se voltara assustada para trás. Um homem de terno branco e calça de mesmo tom surgira, ele estava curvado diante dela com um chapéu de coco de mesma cor na mão.

- Eh? – Elicia dera um passo em falso.

- Eu a vi sair, está tudo bem? – Ele indagara. Seus olhos se afinaram e o sorriso delatou sua identidade, porém Elicia sequer desconfiara quem era o homem.

- Eu...

Nesse mesmo instante, Edward e Alphonse aproximaram de Selim. A festa estava movimentada e já não se conseguia andar livremente pelo salão.

- Onde está a Elicia? – Ed indagou, ele chegara apressadamente até o homúnculo.

- Ela saiu, estava se sentindo indisposta. – Selim respondera com sinceridade.

O Fullmetal mordera o canto inferior do lábio, resmungara algo e se voltara para o irmão.

- Não estou com um pressentimento bom. – Edward murmurou.

- Ela foi tomar um ar, acalme-se. – Alphonse sorrira.

Havoc se aproximara do grupo e acenara para o trio com animação.

- Yo, irmãos Elric. – ele olhara em volta, parecia ter ficado visivelmente desapontado. – A jovem Hughes não está com vocês?

Edward olhara impaciente para Havoc e nada respondera, Alphonse rira de maneira nervosa e assumira a frente.

- Ela saiu, parece que estava passando mal e-

Um estrondo sacudira o salão. Poucas pessoas pareciam ter dado atenção, já que Roy os distraía com piadas e a banda tocava de maneira alta. O Führer lançara um olhar preocupado para os irmãos Elric e Havoc, ele estava preocupado com o ocorrido, mas não deixava transparecer.

O estrondo vinha de fora, tremia parte do piso e os lustres. Algo ocorria no exterior do salão de festas.

- Elicia está lá! – Selim alertara.

O grupo correra até a saída, ao abrir as portas do jardim, eles se depararam com Elicia desviando de uma seqüência de explosões. A Alquimista rasgara parte do vestido, deixando na altura dos joelhos e lançara os sapatos para longe.

Havia sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça e seu braço direito estava com uma queimadura visível.

Kimblee estendera a palma de sua mão na direção de Elicia, a jovem começara a correr para desviar. Ela juntara as mãos e acertara o chão, criando um muro que impedira uma nova explosão de acertá-la.

- ELICIA! – Havoc sacara a arma de sua cintura e apontara para Kimblee. Ele dispara vários tiros, porém Kimblee os fazia explodir antes mesmo que o acertassem.

- Mas que droga! – Edward olhara em volta. – Desde quando ele tem esse poder?

- Eu sinto muito, não é bem uma escolha minha. – Kimblee sorrira. – Recebi algumas melhorias... Heh.

Elicia quebrara o pequeno muro que erguera e olhara surpresa para o grupo que chegara. Seus olhos pousaram em Havoc e ela sorrira por alguns instantes, o soldado também retribuíra o sorriso.

- Hei! – Edward gritara.

De repente, um enorme vórtice surgira atrás de Elicia e começara a sugar tudo que havia a sua frente. O criador do vórtice era nada menos que Gluttony que estava presente em sua primeira forma, esticando os braços na direção do grupo.

- Eh, Elicia! – Edward correra para tentar agarrar sua mão.

Tanto ele como Elicia começavam a ser puxados para dentro do buraco negro que se formava. As paredes se desprendiam e o piso soltava, tudo era puxado para dentro. A Alquimista da Morte conseguia se manter com a ajuda de Ed que a segurava.

- Me solte! – Elicia exclamara.

Ed negara com a cabeça e antes que pudessem perceber, ambos haviam desaparecido no buraco.

Alphonse gritara pelo irmão e Havoc começara a disparar na direção de Gluttony, Selim olhara para o grupo e decidira correr na direção de Kimblee.

- Eh, você? – Kimblee sequer tivera tempo para revidar e fora empurrado para dentro do vórtice junto com Selim.

Neste instante, Gluttony fechara o buraco rapidamente e olhara confuso para o grupo. Alphonse cobrira os olhos para se proteger da poeira que erguia no local e Havoc corria até o Elric.

- Eh, cadê todo mundo? – Gluttony colocara o dedo indicador na região da boca.

Alphonse fechara o semblante.

- E agora? – Havoc grunhira.

E uma grande comoção ocorria dentro do salão, as pessoas soltavam exclamações de desaprovação e algumas pessoas pareciam gritar em consenso.

- Como todos sabem agora, estamos oficializando o noivado entre a Imperatriz Safyia e o Führer Roy Mustang. – O Sacerdote que acompanhava a imperatriz anunciara. Roy e Safyia se olharam com um sorriso cúmplice, para a surpresa de Riza que ficara imóvel no salão e boquiaberta.

- QUÊ?! – Alphonse e Havoc exclamaram.

- E com isso, oficializaremos a união entre os dois países. – Safyia sorrira e juntara as mãos de maneira delicada.

Realmente, havia como ficar pior.

**Continua.**

**Próximo Capítulo: FullMetal Alchemist**


	9. Fullmetal Alchemist

**N/A:** A ideia neste capítulo era para ser nomeado Purgatory, porém mudei de última hora. Escrevo o capítulo ouvindo Sanctuary~full version~ de Utada Hikaru, acho que essa música traz a tonalidade dos acontecimentos e o ritmo rege o capitulo.

x.x

Para Elicia, a possibilidade de ver seu pai mais uma vez a cegou completamente. Dizem que a Verdade tem um humor negro e possui o costume de nos castigar tirando aquilo que é mais precioso para cada pessoa que resolve transgredir as regras. A ironia está em como esse castigo será aplicado.

Para aqueles que sempre olharam a frente de seu tempo e a frente desta realidade, a Verdade os presenteia com o negro absoluto, o vazio. A cegueira.

Ela já sabia, havia sido ensinada que uma lição sem dor não tem significado, porque não se recebe nada sem dar algo em troca.

**Capítulo VIII**

**FullMetal Alchemist**

O buraco surgira no escuro, o céu negro se iluminara levemente com o vórtice que parecia ter surgido de uma explosão. Pedaços de plantas, construções e todo tipo de coisas começavam a sair do buraco e serem cuspidas para o chão.

Estava escuro, não se podia ver a que altura estavam caindo. Elicia, Edward, Selim e Kimblee foram expulsos do vórtice no instante seguinte. Inconscientes, os corpos giravam em espiral até o solo, era como estivessem em câmera lenta, com a cabeça guiando o restante do corpo.

Olhos de tom esmeralda se abriram lentamente, ainda dispersos e sem noção alguma do que acontecia em volta. Elicia recobrava a consciência enquanto seu corpo era lançado ao solo.

A jovem então recobrara completamente a consciência e a pupila dos olhos se dilataram, seu rosto ganhou a expressão de urgência e só então Elicia notou o que ocorria. Ela olhou em volta e viu os cabelos balançando violentamente com o vento, assim como Edward, Selim e Kimblee sem ação. Precisava agir rápido.

- Mas que droga. – A Alquimista olhou em volta, porém na via nada que serviria para amortecer a queda.

Elicia juntara a palma das mãos e fechara os olhos, rezando para que seu plano desse certo. Ela criara um círculo de transmutação em pleno ar, juntando os resquícios das construções que haviam sido expelidas e uma grande parede surgira amortecendo a queda do grupo. Edward e Selim gritaram ao sentir o concreto contra seus corpos, Kimblee abrira os olhos no mesmo instante.

- Onde nós-? – Edward erguera a cabeça, estavam caídos na parede que continuava a deslizar para o solo. – EH?

Selim arregalara os olhos e notara que Elicia sinalizava algo com a boca, ela parecia dizer 'faça alguma coisa'.

- Ah. – O Homúnculo parecia ter se concentrado, fechara os olhos para realizar algo invisível aos humanos,

O grupo tocara o chão com violência, porém o chão não parecia tão rígido quanto antes, algo havia amortecido a queda. Pelo menos o suficiente para mantê-los vivos.

Elicia olhou para Selim que admirava fixamente para o chão, ele parecia controlar as sombras que existiam ali. Edward e Elicia se puseram de pé, ainda ofegantes com a queda. Kimblee ajeitara o chapéu de coco que por alguma razão, não saíra de sua cabeça na queda.

- Desculpe. – Selim murmurou. – Devo ter desmaiado.

- Você controla as sombras? – Edward retrucara, ainda estava surpreso com tudo. – Desde... ?

- Não se esqueça que não sou aquele Homúnculo que você enfrentou anos atrás. – Selim retorquiu. – E sim, controlo sombras. Trevas se assim desejar chamar, é fácil de controlar se souber como fazê-lo.

- O Exército sabe dessa sua habilidade? – Ed indagara de maneira pouco sutil.

Elicia suspirou e interrompeu a conversa. Ela estendera a mão chamando a atenção do grupo.

- Temos problemas maiores, não?

- Hmm... – Kimblee olhava em volta, as trevas tomavam o lugar salvo de dezenas de postes de iluminação que estavam espalhados até onde os olhos podiam ver. – Estamos no Purgatório.

E três se voltaram para a única pessoa que sabia de fato aonde haviam ido parar.

_Havia chance de voltarem?_

**UMA HORA ANTES**

- Sim? – Roy indagara rispidamente.

- Preciso de um momento da sua atenção, sim? – Safyia sorrira.

Riza notara o olhar do Führer e se afastara do local, o homem seguira Safyia até uma parte mais afastada da festa aonde seguranças da Imperatriz os mantinham distantes dos demais convidados.

Roy percebeu que o assunto parecia sério quando Safyia apertara seu braço com certa violência, seu corpo sentiu a necessidade de ficar na espreita para o contra ataque.

- Parece ser sério, Imperatriz. Se não, o que a levaria a desejar ver o braço do Führer quebrado? – Sua entonação era calma, porém tentava colocar um toque de hostilidade no fim.

Safyia soltara seu braço, deixando o tecido vermelho de seu quimono esconder a mão. Ela continuava com um sorriso no rosto, acenando delicadamente para os presentes que a cumprimentavam de longe.

- Eu quero propor um acordo que irá nos beneficiar. – Ela dizia sem olhar diretamente para o Führer.

- Estou ouvindo. – Roy sorrira.

Safyia o encarara com frieza.

- Nossos países irão se unir através do nosso casamento, suponho que daqui um mês seja uma data confortável para a cerimônia. – Roy empalidecera com a fala, mas não perdera a compostura. – Iremos anunciar o noivado nesta festa, assim como os detalhes do benefício desta aliança.

Roy ficara em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas sorrira de ponta a ponta ao ver o absurdo que acabara de ouvir; não pôde deixar de dar uma risada em alto tom que acabara assustando a Imperatriz.

- Minha cara Safyia, você realmente tem consciência do que está dizendo? Convencer-me de um matrimônio sem nenhum benefício para meu país? – Seu tom era de deboche. – Até onde vejo, apenas seu país fraco irá receber a melhor parte _deste acordo._ Além do mais, apenas aturo sua presença em meu país por motivos políticos, sem ofensa.

- Nenhuma ofensa recebida. – Safyia rira, ela parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Caminhou delicadamente para ficar diante do Führer, seus delicados dedos percorreram as medalhas no peito do homem; um sorriso brotara em seus lábios. – Mas verá que não tem muita escolha, a não ser a aceitar o acordo.

- E como eu verei isso? – Roy questionou friamente, seu olhar parecia mais ameaçador.

Safyia revirou os olhos e indicou com o rosto, seu olhar estava fixo em Elicia que apresentava rosto pálido; Roy arregalou os olhos ao perceber que a filha de Hughes estava visivelmente consternada com algo.

A Imperatriz ainda apontou delicadamente na direção de Riza, dois seguranças de Safiya caminhavam ao seu lado e observavam a assistente de Roy com interesse; os seguranças pararam por alguns instantes e fizeram uma reverência na direção dos dois. Carregavam espadas em suas cinturas, sempre segurando suas bainhas para brandir as armas a qualquer instante.

Roy voltou sua atenção para a Imperatriz que continuava a expor um belo sorriso.

- Ora. – Roy sorrira, enquanto escondia o nervoso crescente.

- Eu não tenho o que perder, senhor Führer. O senhor, por outro lado, tem diversas pessoas que julgo serem importantes. – Safyia dizia calmamente. – Vim para este país com a convicção de que ganharia muito mais do que uma aliança.

- Um casamento?

- _Poder_. – Ela corrigiu.

- Vá em frente, mate-os. – Roy sorrira. – Não são tão importantes assim, sempre posso arranjar novos Alquimistas e funcionários. Não vejo como sua ameaça está me afetando.

Safyia revirou novamente os olhos.

- Tudo bem. O senhor deseja uma amostra da verdade? – A Imperatriz estalou os dedos.

Roy olhou em volta e notou quando o conhecido homem se aproximou de Elicia; seu olhar congelou ao reconhecer a figura de Kimblee, o rosto tornou a encarar Safyia. Ele tinha a certeza de que o homúnculo estava morto fazia tempos, então como ele poderia estar fazendo uma reverência à Elicia?

O Führer mudou seu foco de pensamento e se lembrou de Lust, ela também estava morta e reaparecera no dia da chegada da Imperatriz; algo começava a fazer sentido.

Kimblee parecia conversar com Elicia que não notava o real perigo que se encontrava.

- Mas-! - Roy pigarreou, tentando manter a compostura. – Você?

O pensamento começou a fazer sentido. Safyia, de alguma maneira, havia conseguido trazer os antigos inimigos de Amestris de volta. Mas como?

Roy fechara os olhos por alguns instantes, tentava descobrir como a Imperatriz havia conseguido trazer os mortos de volta. Não sabia como explicar, mas tinha a certeza de que essa mulher estava envolvida no reaparecimento dos Homúnculos.

- Você é uma Alquimista, hm? – Roy rira consigo mesmo.

- Muito observador. – Safyia respondera ironicamente.

Roy viu quando Elicia saíra da festa acompanhada por Kimblee, ele a acompanhava até o jardim da residência oficial. Seus pés se moveram inconscientemente para persegui-los, porém Safyia se pusera a sua frente.

Safyia balançara negativamente com a cabeça.

- Eu disse, não estou fazendo ameaças leves. Quanto a sua dúvida, sou uma Alquimista de fato. – Safyia respondera sem deixar o sorriso delicado sumir de sua face. – Eles me chamam de Necromante. Deveria saber, se pesquisasse um pouco, que o país de Creta é conhecido pelo culto aos mortos.

Roy respirou fundo, o nervosismo já dominava os punhos que tremiam incessantemente.

- A Alquimia dos Mortos não é um tabu em nosso país, nós a estudamos e a aperfeiçoamos. Eu posso trazer qualquer pessoa de volta se for de minha vontade; pode imaginar um exército com os melhores soldados contra seu país? Por isso, quero que pense um pouco em meu acordo, acho que uma aliança seria proveitosa para seu _país fraco_. – Ela rebatera a ironia anterior do Führer com fulgor. Os olhos reluziam com a vitória da discussão.

- É, de fato. – Roy assentiu com a cabeça. Precisava pensar rápido.

O Führer sentira a pequena caixinha, contendo o anel de Riza, balançar com o movimento de seu corpo. Ali estava o seu futuro, não somente pessoal, mas o futuro do país que comandava; tinha que agir em prol do bem maior, mas seu egoísmo estava impedindo-o de tomar a decisão correta.

- Sabia que eu comecei a desenvolver certo sentimento pela vossa alteza? – Roy olhara para a jovem de maneira charmosa.

- Tão rápido? De que tipo está falando, meu Führer?

- Ódio. – Roy sorrira e lhe tomara as mãos. O frio tomara conta de sua expressão, ele a odiava com todas as suas forças e faria de tudo para demonstrar o sentimento. – Venha, vamos anunciar o nosso esperado noivado.

- É o que mais desejo.

- Mas tenha em mente que assim que puder quebrar o acordo, eu o farei. E quando esse dia chegar, não queira estar perto, minha amável futura noiva. – Roy falou friamente. – Irei lhe queimar desde o começo destes pés até os pequenos fios de cabelo, mas de uma maneira muito dolorosa e, por ter certeza, lenta.

Sua mão apertara fortemente as de Safyia, num ato quase brutal enquanto abria um sorriso. Safyia apenas lhe devolvera o sorriso falso.

- É o que veremos, não é mesmo?

- Mantenha isso em mente.

- Sempre.

**PURGATÓRIO**

- Nós estamos no Purgatório. – Kimblee sorria de canto. – Não imaginava que aquele gordo pudesse nos trazer para cá.

- Aqui não é o mesmo lugar para onde fui mandando há alguns anos atrás? – Ed murmurava para si mesmo.

Elicia olhou em volta e tudo o que via era destruição; restos de construções e alguns postes iluminavam pessimamente a imensidão, o local parecia ser infinito em quesito de tamanho e não havia um caminho seguro a ser seguido.

Seus olhos pareciam captar figuras caminhando por todos os lados, mas a alquimista não tinha certeza se aquilo era real.

- Aqui é para onde as almas vão quando desencarnam no plano terreno. – Kimblee continuava a dizer, caminhava tranquilamente pelo chão negro e observava os destroços da queda do trio. – Vocês deveriam imaginar esse lugar como uma primeira parada, aonde essas almas perdidas são guiadas para seu local final de descanso.

Um pensamento distante passou pela cabeça da jovem Hughes, sua atenção se voltou mais do que imediatamente na direção do Homúnculo.

- É possível meu pai estar aqui?

- Elicia! – Ed dissera apressadamente.

- Não. – Kimblee respondeu. – Seu pai morreu há anos, não é? É mais provável que já tenha passado deste ponto. O problema no momento é como tirar vocês daqui.

Ed assentira com a cabeça, sendo seguido por Selim.

- O que ocasionou essa mudança de coração? – Edward Elric indagara. – Não me lembro de você ser tão cooperativo.

- Ah, a influência dela não me afeta tanto aqui. – Kimblee erguera sutilmente a cabeça e respirou profundamente. Esticou os braços e os estalou, estava se aquecendo. – Deve ter haver com a distância, hm...

- E então?

- Não tenho controle sobre mim, pelo menos não totalmente. Todos os que reapareceram estão ou estavam na mesma posição que eu, não temos o livre e arbítrio. – Kimblee respondera seriamente, seu olhar frio fizera Elicia arrepiar. Ele mostrara a palmas das mãos, completamente escuras com uma pequena pedra vermelha iluminando o centro da mão esquerda.

Elicia notara a pedra pulsar na mão do Homúnculo e sabia que havia visto isso em outro lugar, como no dia do confronto com Lust. Não era somente ela capaz de ver o pequeno elemento, Ed e Selim viam por igual.

- Um fragmento. – Elicia se aproximara do Homúnculo.

- A influência dessa pessoa não me permite revelar muito a vocês, mas posso dizer que ela nos controla em todos os aspectos. Cada vida que ela trás de volta, um novo poder surge.

- Por isso os homúnculos têm habilidades diferentes... – Ed levara a mão ao queixo.

- Exato. – Selim concordou. – Quando renascemos, ganhamos novas habilidades e um novo futuro.

- Mas o que essa pessoa ganha com isso? – Ed questionou. – Pensei que os empós de guerra haviam acabado!

Kimblee balançara negativamente a cabeça.

- É o que você pensa, Fullmetal. Neste exato momento, garanto que o plano dessa pessoa está em ação e uma guerra está prestes a eclodir; tendo vocês como os principais empecilhos.

Elicia prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes e viu Ed empalidecer; a afirmação de Kimblee os pegara desprevenidos.

- O que nós temos a ver com isso? – Edward retrucou.

- Tudo. – Kimblee rira. – Aposto que a pequena Hughes já notou isso, não é mesmo? Seus olhos podem ver o mundo, apesar do preço, você tem uma visão ilimitada.

Elicia engolira seco, sua preocupação estava se concretizando. A jovem se lembrava do médico falando sobre sua miopia, mas talvez a pequena falha na visão estivesse se originando de outra coisa, algo mais grave.

- P-Preço? – Gaguejou.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – Ed dissera por fim.

- A jovem Hughes tem o caminho, seus olhos podem levá-los à saída daqui. Basta apenas que ela saiba procurar. – Kimblee explicou.

- Como assim? – Elicia perguntou surpresa.

- Olhe em volta, seus olhos podem localizar a saída. Você enxerga acima do plano comum, pode ver os mortos e pode ver além do plano real. Sei disso, você possui os mesmos olhos daquela pessoa. – Kimblee dizia calmamente.

Elicia assentira com a cabeça. Sabia que tinha esse poder, mas por algum motivo não queria ter a certeza de tê-lo.

- Elicia, não se preocupe. – Edward sorrira para a jovem. – Lembre-se, eu e o Al confiamos em você.

- Eu sei. – Elicia sorrira. – Mas, esta habilidade pode ser muito mais poderosa do que eu imaginava.

- Isso você irá descobrir apenas se tentar. – Kimblee afirmou.

Elicia concordou com a cabeça.

A jovem começou a olhar em volta, se concentrando em procurar uma saída dali; sentiu os olhos arderem, pareciam queimar por dentro conforme mudava o foco. Notou que a visão se tornava turva conforme demorava a encontrar a saída, a íris de seu olho ganhava uma tonalidade mais clara e os olhos se dilatavam.

- Isto é- - Selim se voltara para Kimblee.

- Necromancia. – Kimblee sussurro.

Elicia caminhou por alguns metros e estendeu a palma de sua mão para o vazio a frente, um grande círculo de transmutação se abrira e o brilho azulado tomou o lugar. A Alquimista via com perfeição uma porta se abrir com o círculo, estava ali seu caminho para sair.

Ed cobrira parte do rosto para se proteger da poeira que levantara, ainda estava surpreso com o grande círculo que se formara.

- É aqui! – Elicia se voltou para o grupo. Ela tocara a face, notando que algo úmido invadia as maçãs do rosto; era sangue saindo dos olhos, escorrendo em grande volume. – Eh?

Elicia se voltou para Ed que empalideceu ao ver os pequenos filetes de sangue saírem dos olhos da aprendiz. A Alquimista sentiu o corpo enfraquecer e a visão turvar, mas não demonstrou para os demais.

- O portão não ficará aberto por muito tempo, andem. – Kimblee segurava seu chapéu de coco, se protegendo do vento forte que surgia do círculo de alquimia.

Ed e Selim caminhavam na direção de Elicia para atravessar o portão. Os dois se aproximaram da jovem que limpava o rosto com a manga da roupa.

- Você não vem? – Edward perguntara de longe.

- Eu já fiz o que deveria, meu propósito em seu mundo acabou! – Ele sorrira.

- Tsc! – Ed virara o rosto, incomodado com a resposta do homúnculo.

Selim fora o primeiro a cruzar o estranho portão de luz azul que surgira na imensidão, Elicia lançara um último olhar para Kimblee e sumira através da luz; Edward se voltou para trás por um último momento, o rosto dominado pela tristeza.

- Venha!

- Você continua o mesmo, Elric. – Kimblee retirara o chapéu de coco e continuara a sorrir. – Mas não se esqueça de que os mortos precisam continuar mortos.

E ele se curvara para uma última reverência.

- Idiota. – Seu olhar continuava pesaroso.

Ed lhe dera as costas e atravessara sem mais nada a dizer, fechando os olhos para não sentir o arrependimento preenchê-lo por deixar o bom homúnculo ali.

Kimblee viu o portão se fechar e as trevas dominarem o local; sorriu ao perceber que continuava a ter controle de seu corpo.

- Muito bem, hora de dar adeus. – Tocara na pedra filosofal na palma de sua mão e de súbito a estilhaçara. O corpo começava a desaparecer, porém o sorriso permanecia.

_Boa sorte, Fullmetal e Alquimista da Morte._

O corpo havia parado, caído em algum lugar plano. Não estava quente, porém a sensação era de que o corpo formigava com o calor interior.

Edward abrira os olhos lentamente, encontrando Elicia de pé e diante dele. Tentou se endireitar e levantar do chão, sua boca começou a pronunciar algumas palavras, mas se conteve ao ver onde estavam.

A imensidão branca, o local sem fim com apenas uma pessoa a sua frente: A Verdade.

- E aí? – A figura sorrira largamente para Elicia.

A jovem estava com o corpo completamente encardido, o rosto ainda manchado pelo sangue que escorrera, a face completamente lívida.

- O que eu... ? – Seu olhar percorreu todo o perímetro e atrás dela, duas imensas portas mantinham sua retaguarda. As portas que representavam a verdade de uma pessoa, as mesmas portas que sugaram Elicia outrora.

- Estava demorando a aparecer de novo, imaginei que nunca mais viria. – A Verdade estava sentada a sua frente, de pernas dobradas e mãos sobre as coxas.

Edward se erguera e caminhara cambaleante até o lado de Elicia, a expressão de raiva se apossara dele.

- Por que nos trouxe aqui? – Edward gritara.

- Eu? Estou apenas lhes dando o que me foi pedido. – A figura mantinha o sorriso de escárnio na face sem detalhes. Estendera a mãos em direções opostas, como se mostrasse todo o ambiente em que estavam. – Estou lhe devolvendo a habilidade de ver, Fullmetal.

- O quê? – Edward se voltara para trás e vira a sua porta reconstruída, a porta que lhe dava a capacidade de usar a Alquimia. – Co—Mas como?

A figura se ergueu, um grande pulsar avermelhado surgia em seu peito. O brilho vermelho invadia as veias que agora apareciam em todo seu corpo.

- O pagamento foi feito, estou apenas cumprindo o trato. Embora não concorde, recomendo que aceite.

Braços negros surgiram de uma das portas, agarrando cada membro de Ed e o derrubando no chão; o Fullmetal começara a ser arrastado pelo local, contra sua vontade.

- ME SOLTEM. MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACO- - Ed se debatia, sem entender o que acontecia.

- Tio Ed! – Elicia gritara, desesperada.

- Estou apenas devolvendo seus poderes, Fullmetal. Sejam bem-vindo de volta.

- O quê?! – Ed arregalara os olhos. Os braços forçaram suas pernas e ele fora arrastado para mais perto da porta.

- Mas quem fez o pagamento?! – Elicia se voltara desesperada para a figura.

- De que importa? Acho que você tem outras coisas para se preocupar do que com a vida dos outros, não é mesmo? – A Verdade continuou impassível.

Ed tentou se agarrar ao chão, porém o mesmo não conseguia se manter e continuava a ser arrastado. Batera a cabeça ao sofrer outro puxão e entrara com parte do corpo no portão.

- Mas que droga! – Ele exclamara.

- Tio Ed, eu-! – Elicia se moveu em sua direção.

- Não! Eu vou ficar... bem... Ugh—Ed fechara os olhos, tentando se manter no lugar. Ele apontara o indicador na direção da figura esbranquiçada e lhe lançara um olhar feroz. – Se fizer alguma coisa com ela, você sabe que eu voltarei, não sabe?

- Minhas intenções são as melhores. – A figura respondera.

- Ótimo. – E Ed desaparecera pelo portão que acabou se fechando.

- Ah! – Elicia perdera o ar, não podia demonstrar o medo que estava sentindo para a Verdade. Ela sabia que a figura poderia se aproveitar da sua fraqueza.

Elicia abaixara a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Por que eu estou aqui? – Sua voz falhara.

- Ahhh, esta é a verdadeira pergunta! – A ironia tomara conta da figura. – Esperava que você me respondesse.

A Alquimista olhara para a Verdade, tocara sutilmente um dos olhos e o cobrira com a palma da mão mecânica. Tinha medo de perguntar, mas juntou as forças que tinha e falou:

- Eu estou ficando cega?

- Toda Alquimia tem um preço. Você decidiu ter este poder, não eu. Quis ver além do que poderia, queria ver seu pai, não é? Eu lhe dei apenas o que queria.

- Mas em compensação ficarei cega!

- É o preço a ser pago por usar uma visão além daquela estabelecida. Você está vendo o que os mortos veem. Você vê o que eu vejo. – A Verdade era terrível.

- Eu vejo...

- Se continuar a usar esta habilidade, garanto que sua visão será a primeira coisa que irá perder. – A figura dizia sutilmente.

- Eu preciso continuar com ela. – Elicia foi firme. – Uma guerra está começando e sem minha habilidade para ver os mortos, de nada serei útil!

A Verdade parecia ter esboçado uma expressão de decepção, o sorriso sumira de sua face.

- É isso o que deseja?

Os olhos esmeraldas de Elicia reluziram ao encarar a figura.

- Preciso saber mais sobre esse poder. Preciso proteger meus amigos e minha família, não posso deixar que essa guerra comece.

A Verdade um longo suspiro.

- É isto o que deseja?

- Sim.

- O risco está por sua conta, pequena Alquimista. Não venha até mim chorando, depois que perder aquilo que lhe é mais precioso. – Ele erguera o braço e a mão começara a se mover delicadamente, estalara os dedos de maneira que Elicia pudesse ouvir.

A jovem assentira com a cabeça.

- Estou ciente dos riscos.

- Espero que esteja.

A Verdade lhe sorrira e naquele instante, Elicia começara a berrar sentindo cada parte de seus olhos arderem com violência. A jovem caíra, sentindo o rosto queimar e tentara segurar a face, sem sucesso; os olhos perdiam a esmeralda e ganhava uma tonalidade tempestuosa, a tonalidade cinzenta das nuvens em dia de chuva.

- Ahhh! – Ela gritava desesperada.

- Lembre-se que irá perder sua visão a cada segundo que usar estes olhos, você que tanto quis enxergar a frente jamais poderá ver a face daqueles que mais ama. Espero que viva com esta escolha, pequena.

Elicia sentira o corpo ser puxado por algo, braços a levavam até o portão e a faziam se afastar da figura da Verdade.

- Pessoas que eu am- AHHH-! – Os olhos sangravam novamente, era como se agulhas penetrassem todas as extremidades e se mexessem.

- Imagina como será, não poder admirar os azuis daqueles olhos e ver os cabelos loiros balançarem ao vento? – A Verdade rira, mas Elicia não conseguia identificar de quem a figura se referia. – Mas o amor vence tudo, não?

- Do que você- - Elicia vira a porta se fechar a sua frente. – NÃO!

A figura ficara sozinha na imensidão branca, colocara os braços para trás e sorrira.

- Por que tudo envolve a Alquimia? – Falava consigo mesmo. – Oh, bem. Vejo que aqui ficará mais movimentado daqui para frente, hi hi.

_As pessoas que mais amo, não poderei mais vê-las._

_Porém, com a minha visão, irei protegê-las._

_Já dizia Edward Elric uma lição sem dor não tem significado, porque não se recebe nada sem dar algo em troca. Esta é a Lei da Troca Equivalente, uma lei que nunca foi tão absoluta como agora._


End file.
